


When a yakuza falls in love

by lastromeo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 73,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastromeo/pseuds/lastromeo
Summary: Minjoon who came to Japan to study with the dream of a wonderful gay life, was scammed by an ex-lover he had been dating for six months who stole his money including his papers. Even if he wanted to run away and return to Korea, he was threatened after his passport was used to sign private loans.Minjoon, who is wondering what the point in living like this is, decides to flirt with death and die once and for all.But in that moment, its not an ant parade that passes by him, but instead a suspicious line of black. Mercedes Benz.Suddenly, a young boy jumps down one of the Mercedes Benz shouting ‘mama!’ as he runs and clings to Minjoon who had been glued to the wall in fear.“Wait, mama? Who? Me?”Minjoon is embarrassed by Touma, who never leaves his arms, but the moment he hears the low and sexy voice of the child’s father, and yakuza boss Daiki, his gay instincts begin to shout in fear!Can Minjoon’s determination overcome being crushed by the cruel and deadly Daiki?The love story between Minjoon who becomes brave when he is called mama and the cold and sexy yakuza boss Daiki and his son Touma.
Comments: 164
Kudos: 752





	1. 0

Shinpei, who used to be the legendary boss of Ueyama, was now a gray-haired old man, but his gaze was still alive. His eyes were so fierce that no one dared to look at them directly, not even the leaders who had been in their group for years. Only Daiki, the current boss of Ueyama, could face his grandfather Shinpei. And there was only one person who was capable of turning Shinpei into a good old town grandfather…

Daiki looked at his young son Touma, who was playing fearlessly on the Tokonoma, which held a vase of over a hundred years old. Shinpei, who was sitting to his right, looked back at Daiki’s gaze and got up in a hurry as he approached Touma. 

“ _Aigoo_ , this boy. It’s dangerous to play in a place like this.”

“Grandfather, Touma go home.”

“You want to go home?”

“Mn! Go sleep.”

“Then, will you come sleep with your grandfather tomorrow?’

At Shinpei’s words, Touma glanced at Daiki and smiled widely.

“Papa too?”

He was saying that if his Papa stayed, he would stay too. Shinpei smiled and held his young great-grandson in his arms. And just like always, Touma rubbed Shinpei’s wrinkled face with both hands.

“Let’s stop talking for now. The child seems tired.”

“Then, I’ll see you next month.”

“Please, drop by so you can drink a cup of tea with your grandfather, even if it’s not next month.”

“I will.”

Daiki stretched his arms for Touma, who was becoming heavier as the days went by.

“Come on. Don’t take this pleasure away from an old man. These days I only live for the joy of seeing Touma.”

“Don’t say that.”

“I’ve already become too old.”

“Grandfather is still the only person I can depend on.”

“If someone hears the boss of Ueyama saying such weak words, they can be used against you.”

“I’m not speaking as the Ueyama boss, I’m speaking as a grandson.”

Shinpei’s face stretched out into a smile as if he enjoyed hearing his grandson’s sincere words.

“Haha, you punk. Why are you poking your grandfather’s nose?’

“It white!” Touma was amazed by the white hairs sticking out of his grandfather’s nose. _Who would dare to touch the nose hairs of the legendary Ueyama Shinpei, who controlled Tokyo all on his own?_ No one except Touma, who was like an angel in everyone’s eyes.

As the three people went outside, many of the organizations subordinates were bowing on both sides of the garden, which stretched over 50 meters long(about 55 yards/164 feet) towards their car.Today marked the date of their monthly meeting. The meeting began early in the morning and finished in the afternoon for young Touma.

Touma, the next Ueyama boss, was only three years old but he was treated just as well as his father Daiki.

The rest of the organization leaders stayed for a late banquet, bu Daiki made sure to hurry home with Touma. 

“Grandpa, can Touma and papa go in car together?” _(T/N: touma used 빠방 to refer to the car, which is the equivalent of saying vroom vroom. So cute)_

At Touma’s words, both Shinpei and Daiki’s expressions darkened. From the moment Touma was born, he had never been in the same car as Daiki. They always rode in different car’s in case they were ever faced with a dangerous situation. Touma hated it. His big eyes glistened brightly as he looked at his grandfather, thinking he could ride with Daiki if he asked Shinpei who always said yes to anything he said. 

Shinpei, troubled, couldn’t say a word and only smiled as he watched his young great-grandson. Daiki glanced at Kenta, who had been following them. Kenta carefully approached Shinpei and took Touma from his arms. 

“Go in the car with Kenta, our puppy. Next time you can ride with your grandfather.”

“Man, I understand. Bye-bye grandpa!’

The young but intelligent Touma went with Kenta into the same car, as if he could see his grandfather’s troubled heart.

“Then we’ll see you next time.”

“Yes, be careful on your way back.”

When Daiki bowed his head deeply towards Shinpei, the rest of the members of the organization immediately bowed their heads towards the current and former leaders of Ueyama.


	2. 1

Minjoon stared intently at the rectangular _gimpab_ in his hand and slowly unwrapped it, amazed at his digestive system’s ability to still feel hunger. 

_**Yes, there’s an old saying that ghosts who die after having a meal will look good.** _

Minjoon had the crazy idea that if he died after eating, his skin would become as bright as water and that the angel of death might take him as his lover. When he decided to die, strange thoughts began to plague his mind. 

“Now that I think about it, that’s also scary. Mom, dad. Please forgive this sinning son. If it’s a sin to be gay, then don’t think of me as dead and instead pretend that I’ve gone to marry somewhere far away…”

Minjoon dried his tears with the back of his hand and shoved the triangular gimpab into his mouth. Ever since he was young, he mother had been an unusual person who beat him every time he let others push him round. If she knew that he was this crazy about a man who had stolen his passport to take out private loans and had stolen his tuition money, not even 10 lives would be enough to save him from his mother. 

‘Taisei, you son of a bitch. That you’re going to report me and sell me to a gay club? Who do you think you are? I may be dying now, but this isn’t the end. I will come back as the grim reaper to haunt you, just wait and see!”

_**Beeeeeeep.** _

“Oh that surprised me. What a ruckus. Are you people going to be held responsible if I die of a heart attack?” At the sound of the horn , Minjoon yelled and looked back. 

At that moment, the gimpab fell to the ground and Minjoon instinctively stuck himself to the wall. _Is this the black wave I’ve heard so much about?_ Minjoon shuddered and held his breathe at the sight of the black mercedes Benz he had only seen in movies. Although the cars didn’t look suspicious, Minjoon knew the type of people who were residing inside.

Since he lives in Japan, it was normal that he saw them at least once. To be honest, he once had the crazy idea _’what if I had a yakuza for a lover?’_ However, when Minjoon saw the slow moving black Mercedes in front of his eyes the moment he was ready to die, he prayed earnestly so that they wouldn’t see him.

_**What can I do if the boss falls in love with me because I’m so handsome? I’ve heard they are so rough, some will make you satisfy ten men at once… oh, God. What will I do if I’m torn and I die from excessive bleeding? No matter how much I want to die, I don’t wish to die like this.** _

There was the sound of a closing door followed by a worried shout of _young master._ Minjoon, who was still stuck to the wall, opened his eyes and slowly turned his head towards the Benz. Suddenly, something came running and jumped into his arms. The warmth and smell of baby powder surrounded Minjoon’s sense of smell. Stunned, he quickly hugged the body in his arms. It was a boy of about 3 years old.

“Mama. Mama”

_’Mama, yes what a sweet word. I also have a mom back in Korea.. wait, mama? Who??’_

Minjoon was so shocked that he hurriedly separated the boy from his body a bit too roughly. 

“Kiddo, I’m not your mom. Look closely. Of course, you may be confused, but I’m actually a man. A man just like you, ok? Do you understand now?” 

Minjoon was surprised when he finally saw the boy in his arms. He had never before seen such a lovely and cute child before. The boy had glossy hair with round cheeks and was wearing a neat suit and coat. The boy looked at Minjoon with pouty lips and a tearful face.

“Mama… I missed you. Mama.”

He spoke to Minjoon in a small voice, as if he could not yet speak well.

“Y-yes. I’m sure I would have missed you too, but kid…”

“Touma-ya. Touma Jo.”

“Yes, Touma. I’m sorry but I’m really not your mom.”

“No, you are mama.”

Touma, who finally burst into tears, was hugged by Minjoon as he loudly wept with a runny nose and open mouth as he was buried into Minjoon’s padded jacket. 

_**Click, click, click.** _

A terrifying mechanical sound that the average person would never hear in their lives could be heard coming continuously from the back of Minjoon’s head. He slowly turned his rigid head and was met with the barrel of a gun pointing directly at him. In that moment, he instinctively held the boy tighter in his arms, took a step back and fell directly to the ground. 

Three men dressed in identical black suits were staring at Minjoon. Two of them were terrifying enough that whoever passed them by could recognize them without the need to say _‘hey, I’m a yakuza’._ The final of the three held an air of higher elitism than a yakuza. The man was constantly talking to Touma, however, the gun in his hand was pointing directly at Minjoon’s forehead. 

“Young master, come this way. If you keep doing that, it will cause problems for him too.”

_’Problem? What kind of problem? Don’t tell me you’re going to kill me without leaving a single trace behind.’_

Minjoon once again pushed Touma away from himself, imagining the bloody scene of his body floating in the Tokyo bay. 

“W-well, Touma. Like I said before, I’m not your mom.”

“You’re mama. Touma’s mama.”

As Touma’s yelling grew louder, Minjoon looked towards the elite man and shouted, “Where is the boy’s mom?”

“Sorry, we must have surprised you. I know it’s difficult but could you hand the young master over?’

“Of course, I’d love to.”

Minjoon began to stroke Touma’s head in a soothing manner.

“Good boy, Touma. I have to go because the good _ahjussi_ is here to pick you up. Our Touma is a good listener, right?”

“Mn, Touma goes if mama goes too”

“We can’t do that. If you go first, I’l catch up with you.”

When he was younger, he remember countless crying because he was deceived by these words. Minjoon never expected that a day would come where he needed to tell the same lie. Touma looked at Minjoon and shook his head. Then he said with a snap.

“Don’t wanna. Touma no go alone.”

_‘Kids these days are born unusually smart. Do they study in the womb before being born or what?’_

Minjoon tried his best to soothe Touma. 

“Then if you tell me where your house is, this hyung make sure to visit. I really mean it, pinky promise. I’ll eat a thousand needles if I break my promise.”

Something cold and heavy was pressed against Minjoon’s head. The barrel, which had been pointing at him from a distance, was now being pressed directly into the back of his head. 

_‘No, whats wrong with what I just said?...Wait, wait just a minute.’_

“W-well, what about.. 2,000 needles? I’ll eat 2,000 needles.”

Minjoon, who thought the gun was pressed against the back of his because of the amount of needles, shook as he increased the quantity o needles.

“No wanna. Me go with mama.”

Finally, Touma held on to Minjoon’s jacket even tighter.The elite yakuza, who was watching the scene, sighed and spoke to Touma with an embarrassed voice.

“Young master, if you continue doing this, your papa will scold you.”

When he heard the word ‘papa’ Touma’s shoulder flinched as he began to cry. Minjoon was perplexed as he heard Touma cry out loud. _How frightening is the father for him to react like this?_ He suddenly felt sorry for the boy as he hugged him tighter. But as he hugged Touma, a word suddenly flashed across is mind like lighting.

 _ **Young master.**_ No matter how many people work as house helpers, how many people in the world will call a child young master? Minjoon began to look around quickly. 

_‘Wait a minute. This kid has a father. But if they called Touma ‘young master’ then his dad must be… no, it cant be. Am I holding the son of the yakuza boss right now?’_

Minjoon swallowed the heavy clump in his throat as he stared at the boss’s son who had jumped into his arms. He shook his head vigorously as he stared at the back of the cute boy’s head. When Touma saw this, he smiled with a face full of tears and snot as he shook his head along with Minjoon. 

_‘No, Touma. Now is not the time to imitate me. Please go back with your papa.’_

When Minjoon thought about Touma being the boss’ son, a shudder went down his spine. The father of such a cute and angelic child didn’t seem to fit with the image of the boss he was drawing in his head. He was also the boss of the yakuza. 

Touma continued to happily hold Minjoon’s face with his small hands as he said, “Mama.”

“I’m not.. your.. mama.” Minjoon didn’t dare to raise his voice out of fear of something happening any moment. 

“What’s going on here?”

Minjoon’s heart froze at the sound of t he unexpected voice. If a voice alone can make your body freeze, then the owner of that voice must be the most formidable in the world. Minjoon’s heart melted in an instant. His gay instinct began to go off with that low and sexy tone. 

Minjoon slowly turned his head, hugging Touma closer as he burst into tears at the sound of the voice. But before he could turn completely, Touma, who had been crying uncontrollably, suddenly lifted his head and shouted at the owner of that sexy and low voice.

“No papa. Me going with mama. Go away.”

_’Oh, shit, no don’t yell like you dislike him. What will happen if he hates me and I get caught too?’_

“Both of you, get in the car.”

_’See, he’s telling us both to get in the car.. what?!? No, this isn’t right’_

Minjoon didn’t know where he had gotten the courage, but he suddenly stood up and turned around holding Touma in his arms. Like this, he confronted the man. 

1 second, 2 seconds, 3 seconds… not much time had passed, but for Minjoon it felt as if time had stopped for a thousand years. The word ‘man’ was the first word that came to Minjoon’s mind. It felt as if the word had been invented specifically for him. He was really a man. 

He always thought the term ‘yakuza’ was use to refer to those terrifying people with wide shoulders and grease flowing through the thick and dull layers of skin. In fact, it seemed like all the yakuza’s on tv were like this. 

However, this man was like the true definition of manly sexiness. In short, he was a man so sexy and manly he feared he would only meet a man like this once in his lifetime. Minjoon, who had forgotten what they were discussing, turned pale and stood there blankly with his mouth wide open. 

“Mama, let’s go. Papa angry.”

Minjoon turned his eyes towards Touma, who had suddenly stopped crying and appeared as if he couldn’t contain his happiness, and finally regained his senses turning towards the man once again. However, as soon as their eyes met, he quickly bowed his head at a 45 degree angle and stared at the ground. He opened his moth, trying his best to not appear nervous and contain his shaking. 

“W-why do I have to get in the car too?”

“…’

“Please, explain the situation to your son.”

“…”

“How I’m not his mom. We cant go…together…”

Without saying a single word, a hand in leather gloves slowly pulled out a cigarette. A man standing next to him saw this and quickly lit a flame for him. Minjoon’s voice began to waver and gradually began to disappear. Unable to stand the smell of cigarettes by nature, he quickly covered his nose with one hand murmured to himself.

_‘You tried to die but didn’t even prepare your heart. What if you were shot to death and the grim reaper couldn’t even recognize you? Such a dirty and unfortunate bastard.’_

“Hey.”

“Yes..?’

“Who’s the dirty and unfortunate guy?”

Minjoon thought to himself that the reason such a shuddery sweet voice caused him to slightly laugh was because his death was approaching. And when he turned over the words he had been thinking that came out of the mouth of this man, he was surprisingly calm. He was determined to die, but he didn’t believe it should be this way.

He lifted his head from the 45 degree angle and looked directly at the man. Although he wanted to see his face before dying, the man’s intense eyes were too much to bear. However, Minjoon, who believed this was the end of his life, was brave. He began to talk about his current sitauation without a moment’s doubt. 

“I..I’ve been having a really hard time lately. It’s become so difficult that I even tried to end my life, but honestly, I never even dreamed that I’d get shot to death. I thought I’d die normally. Be it by taking medication, being hit by a car or even drowning, you know how normal people die. I’m only guilty of walking this through this narrow road. But, how bad can it be to have bad luck?... Really, I cant even return to Korea…”

“You’re Korean?”

“Sorry…? Yes.”

“Don’t ask when you’re being questioned.”

“Yes.”

Minjoon replied back, swallowing thickly as he saw the man’s eyes flash. As the man’s sharp gaze swept over Minjoon, he felt his body tense up.

Just then, the man dropped the cigarette he was holding and ground it with his foot, leaving a hollow space. The man turned around, leaving only two words of parting for the pale faced Minjoon.

“Get on.”

When the man got into his car, the elite gangster politely, but with a different air than before, grabbed Minjoon and Touma who glued together like gum and quickly put them inside the Mercedes Benz.

“Wait a minute. You cant do this. Eh? Don’t start the car, I’m getting off.” Minjoon, who was pushed inside, threw Touma aside and struggled to get off.

Just then, the elite gangster spoke in a cold tone, “If you get out of the car, I wont stop you. However, I cant guarantee that the cars following us will get out of the way. If you’re wise, I’d advise you to think about the situation you are currently in.”

At his words, Minjoon recalled the dead cat he saw on a road one day. The sight of its head disappearing and its body sticking to the road had haunted him for years. Minjoon once again hugged Touma’s against his body like a lifeline, went back to his seat and sat with his legs together.

As they left the alley, their slow march began to turn into a fast pace. He tried to keep an eye on the direction they were taking, but soon gave up. It was difficult to distinguish the darkening outside through the tinted windows. Minjoon stared at Touma who had fallen asleep at one point and began to laugh like a madman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I decided to pick this novel up and translate it for fun since I adore morimi’s works.
> 
> just some quick disclaimer/rules just to get started:  
> •this is a TRANSLATION of the novel when a yakuza falls in love by morimi. I do not own this work  
> • do NOT share this link publicly(mangago and dms are okay). korean authors and publishers are very strict about copyright, so if this translation is found by the author it will more than likely be taken down  
> •i will try to update this at least twice a week, but I am only one person so if chapters are too long it may not be guaranteed 
> 
> lastly, please give me feedback, positive or negative i want this translation to be as good as it can possibly be for those reading it!


	3. 2

When Minjoon smiled, the elite man sitting next to him watched him with eyes that said _’is it because of money?’_ and silently opened his mouth. 

“If you’re having a hard time right now, would you mind handing over the young master?”

Minjoon turned and showed the elite man a sleeping Touma who was gripping his padded jacket including in his sleep, saying he was fine. 

“Do I look like a madman when I smile?”

“No, well. Maybe just a little.”

“When I lived in Korea, I hated the way people would look at me. So then, I decided to come to Japan and enjoy the life I always wished I had. But that only lasted six months… I cant help laughing now that I’m at my wits end.”

“You speak Japanese really well despite only living here for six months. It didn’t even cross my mind that you were Korean.”

“It’s because I’ve been studying Japanese for a while now. Hey, can you really not just drop me off somewhere? I.. am really scared right now.”

“Is it because we’re yakuza?”

Minjoon shook his head no as if he was a child. Then, he even laughed and spoke in a strangled voice, “oh my god, you’re a yakuza? I didn’t know you were yakuza since you look so proper. Then, that man from before, was he your boss?”

“Yes, the boss. And the person in your arms right now is his son and next in line as the boss of the Ueyama clan.”

Suddenly, Touma, who was sleeping peacefully like an angel, began to weigh down on his lap as if he was a ball of steel. 

_’What?!? Then, the next boss captured me, not as a lover but as a mom?? What kind of fate is this!’_

While he was lamenting, Minjoon asked himself if he would grow up to have a handsome face just like his father. Surprised with his line of thoughts, he quickly shook his head. 

_‘Don’t get confused. You’re not a woman, you cant be his mother! Besides, you’re in danger right now, you just have to work hard to pay back your debts and start over, or give up and tell you’re mother you’re ready to die now.’_

But right now, he couldn’t even let go of the sleeping child and jump out of the moving car.

“The yakuza don’t touch innocent people,” said the elite man in a low voice, as if reading Minjoon’s thoughts. 

“Innocent? Then.. what happens if I’ve committed any crimes?”

“Well, I’ll just leave that to your imagination.”

Minjoon didn’t wish to hear the story behind those words. He leaned his head against the car seat, bit his tongue and tried to hold back the tears threatening to drop because of the extreme fear he was feeling. However, he wiped back Touma’s sweaty hair and rearranged him so he could sleep more comfortably.

* * *

“…I’m up..”, Minjoon murmured unconsciously as someone shook his shoulders, “Taisei.. no… just 5 more minutes.”

In that moment, his eyes shone to the point of tears and his cheeks turned red as if they were on fire. Minjoon, who had yet to regain complete consciousness, yelled at the man who had slapped his face.

“Bastard, do you want to die.. I.. ugh.” Minjoon put a hand over his lips as he shook his head. The incredibly sexy man’s face was right in front of his nose. 

The man, Touma’s father and the current boss of Ueyama, looked at Minjoon as he exuded incredibly manly pheromones. His black eyes shone in the dark, stimulating all his senses and raising the temperature of his body.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“Hand Touma over.”

His grave voice was beyond his imagination from up close. Minjoon’s member began to ache despite not having touched it. Heat began to spread across his body. Ashamed of his behavior, Minjoon lowered his head and hesitated. Seeing this the man leaned down and took Touma from his arms, exiting the car. 

“Get out,” he said, and Minjoon hurriedly obeyed his order. As he followed behind him, a sudden thought crossed his mind.

_’What the hell is this reaction? Seeing as he has Touma, I doubt he’s gay. So then, why am I behaving like this? Forget about the grim reaper for now, I cant die until I’ve been beneath such a wonderful man. Only then will I have no regrets when I leave this world. He’s a million times better than that bastard Taisei. Alright, Minjoon. You can do this. Trust yourself.’_

With this new objective in mind, Minjoon felt like his current situation was ridiculous. He was suddenly full of hope, looking forward to the thrilling and hedonistic future that could open a new door in his gay life. 

_’There is no law about how a person should die. I was prepared to die, but this seems like the best way. I’ll make you fall in love with me no matter what. I’ll die under you one way or another’_

Minjoon, with his heart in high hopes, crossed the garden that resembled a forest and entered an enormous mansion. But life doesn’t always go as expected. In less than ten minutes, Minjoon found his new found hope vanishing without a trace, like a piece of paper under the rain.

* * *

When the elite gangster disappeared with Touma, who had once again fallen asleep, Minjoon began to feel anxious. Touma was like a lifeline for him in this situation, now that he was no longer in sight, Minjoon felt unsteady on his legs. While Minjoon staggered and supported himself against a wall, a man who had been acting as their leader approached him, over passing the other men. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Minjoon, who never thought he’d be spoken to, felt his anxiety rise at those words. “Why are you doing that?”

“I-I’m so scared I can hardly walk.” Minjoon said, slightly raising his head. His eyes focused on the man’s silver tie. 

“Who told him we were going to kill him?” The man looked directly at Minjoon as he shot a question at the confused men standing behind him.

“No one.”

“We’d never do that.”

“Kenta hyung-him even went as far as to tell him we don’t kill innocent people, but it seems he’s still scared,” said the man who looked like a thief and who had been in charge of driving the Mercedes Minjoon had been riding on, as if he was being falsely accused of being a coward.

“Get up, or do you want me to carry you?” 

If this was a normal situation, Minjoon would have jumped immediately at the order, but, how could he do that in a situation like this? People say you become stronger in the face of death, but they’d never been in a situation such as this because of someone else. If he hadn’t been left alone, this wouldn’t be happening. Sure, Touma may have cried for a short while, but kids learn by crying. 

Minjoon was so frustrated and angry he turned his head to the side and murmured to himself, “ You guys are the one who look so terrifying. And you still believe a guy as handsome and lovely as me would be sane right now? I cant walk. I cant walk because I’m exhausted and confused.”

The silence was so heavy, it could certainly kill a man. He had come to many realizations in just these few hours, and in less than a second, he began to lament being taken by surprise. Finally, his body began to shake. _How much better would his life be right now if he had this kind of spirit before!_

The silence was so heavy that Minjoon was desperately holding onto his sanity by a single thread. The man moved his sensual lips and approached the coward who was about to fall. 

“Then, I’ll carry you.”

“N-no thank you, that’s not necessary.”

Minjoon struggle to pull himself up by supporting himself on the wall. Then, as if nothing happened, he put down his hands and smiled. But almost immediately, he slid down the wall as if he was boneless.*

“Caught you.”

True to his words, the man with the most terrifying appearance, carried Minjoon over his shoulder as if he was a sack of flour, despite being a 22 year old adult man of short stature. Minjoon, who had high self esteem, received a blow to his pride. But, he was so scared that he couldn’t bring himself to say anything.

* * *

It was a dark room with an enormous oak desk, and surprisingly, a wall full of books as if it was a personal library. Minjoon stood carefully in front of the man. In this moment, he felt that even swallowing the lump in his throat would result in something terrible, so he split his saliva into part and swallowed it little by little as carefully as he could. 

“What’s your name?”

“Sorry?”

“‘Sorry?’ I told you not to respond with a question!” 

Something flew over Minjoon’s head directly towards a wall and stuck there.

He suddenly felt pieces of his hair falling over his shoulders and landing on his padded jacket. Paralyzed, Minjoon slowly moved his head and tried to identify the object that had just threatened his life. 

_Unbelievable._ He had actually thrown a dart at him! There was a dart board directly behind him, and what had just flown like a missile through his hair had been a dart with a needle sharp enough to pierce even a sturgeon.

“I am 22 years old. Last* name Min, first* name joon. My name is Minjoon.” He replied loudly, as if he was an elementary school student presenting himself in a new class for the semester. He did this with bated breath, of course.

“Who’s that Taisei you were calling out to earlier?” The man pulled out a gold case from his inner jacket and brought a cigarette to his mouth. 

The bald man who had been standing near him, hurried to take out a lighter, but that man was quicker and lit it first, puffing the smoke deeply. Minjoon retreaded quickly as he was faced with another of his fears. 

“Are you scared of me?” The man asked with a calm expression watching as Minjoon retreaded. 

Minjoon covered his nose with his hand, shaking his head before changing his mind and nodding, pointing at the man with his finger. The man slowly approached him and exhaled a long stream of smoke. 

He thought he had covered his mouth as best as he could with his hand, but when the cigarette smoke, lighter than air itself, entered directly into his lung through his nose, Minjoon began to cough uncontrollably. Shortly after, he fell towards the floor, dripping impure liquid from his lips and nose as his chest fluttered uncontrollably. 

“Hey, what’s wrong with you?”

The man who looked like he could calmly cut a steak without lifting a single eyebrow even if someone was being mutilated next to him suddenly leaned down when he saw Minjoon coughing until violent tremors wracked his entire body and tears dripped from his eyes. Minjoon was thinking of asking for a tissue, but he was so upset in that moment that he instinctively reached for the cloth hanging in front of his eyes. He hastily used it to wipe his tears. Then, he folded the piece of cloth many times and used it to wipe his face clean of snot and saliva. 

Suddenly, a terrifying word was heard in a clenched v once over his head. 

_”Scissors.”_.

Minjoon thought the thick black covered hand that handed over the scissors, appeared to be shaking.

_**RIIIIP** _

When he heard the horrible sound of cloth ripping, his mind finally reacted. He realized that the cloth he had just used to blow his noise, was actually that man’s tie! The scissors which had been used to cut the tie were stuck to the round in a 90 degree angle. When another shaky and rough hand threw the piece of cut cloth, Minjoon came to the realization that he had just carved his own death.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I’m allergic to cigarette smoke, so I didn’t realize that was your tie.”

“That’s alright, Who is he?’

When Minjoon began to look around confused as if asking _’who is who?’_ the bald yakuza rolled his eyes furiously as if saying _’please, get a hold of yourself’_. Then, he silently mouthed _**‘Taisei’**_

“He’s the person who tricked me.”

“Is that all?”

“That’s...” Minjoon was unable to say that he was gay and that he was his ex boyfriend.

“Explain everything to me in a simple and concise manner in ten seconds. Just so you know, I’m very tired at this moment.”

Minjoon licked his dry lips, while the mans eyes seemed to say ,i>’I cant guarantee anything if you go over 10 seconds’ Then, he avoided his eyes and spoke directly to the window to his side. 

“I’m an international student of Korean origin, My roommate, Taisei, took out a loan under my name. He stole my first year enrollment, my passport and threatened to sell me to a bar; all while the loans sharks constantly followed me around…”

“Stop,” The man lifted his hand to cover Minjoon’s lips, as if saying 10 seconds had already passed. “So Minjoon, international student from Korea, you’re saying the guy who tricked you is your roommate and lover, and that, you’re also gay.’

“Ah.. uh yes.” Minjoon was surprised by the man’s capacity to get directly to the point, despite him never directly mentioning being gay. Minjoon thought to himself, _’these days the yakuza are rather smart’._

“Well, that doesn’t matter. Just undress.”

“What? Why are you asking me to undress? Are you going to hurt me?” 

Minjoon, who was already on the verge of tears, quickly hugged his arms around his body while he looked around. The whole world seemed terrifying. One of the men had a bald head with a thick cut under his eyes and appeared to be the boss’ right hand man. _He couldn’t even find the words to describe the other two!_ They were just the perfect example of what being a yakuza was. The only person who seemed to be different from a yakuza, was the incredibly sexy man who was standing next to the window, but now he wasn’t so sure about that. He was actually the most terrifying yakuza of them all.

The other men made eye contact with Minjoon with shaky eyes. It was as if they were silently shouting in unison, _‘What makes you think we’re going to do something to you? We’re not gay. You bastard, you’re the one who’s gay!’_

“Is there anybody here who has slept with a man?”

“No.”

“Never.”

“Don’t even joke about that.”

_You know what, even if you did, I’d rather die. I don’t like you guys either._

Minjoon, who felt offended by the yakuza who yelled that he preferred woman, pouted and said with an openly disdainful voice. “I don’t like you guys either.”

“Really? That’s good then. Undress.”

“And why should I undress? There’s no reason why I should do that.”

“ Physical exam.”

“Physical… exam?”

“I have to carefully examen everyone entering my house.”

“And what are you looking for?”

The man approached him with a cold look on his face, as if he felt offended by the fact that Minjoon was unable to grasp the situation and understand what he was saying immediately. Then, the bald man took out a pair of leather gloves. The man stretched out his long leather covered fingers in front of Minjoon’s eyes. 

Minjoon, who was having all kinds of unbelievable thoughts, watched the man move his ten fingers that were covered in leather as if it were a second skin. He was thinking that if he were to be choked with those gloves, his fingerprints wouldn’t even be marked. It would be the perfect crime. 

When the man’s hand lifted Minjoon’s chin, he wan unable to contain the moan that escaped his lips. 

“Agh.. ugh. Yes.”

The man, who was watching Minjoon with an unknown expression, brought his face until their noses were touching and spoke in a low voice. 

“I will not explain myself again, so concentrate and listen. I have to check every inch of the bodies of the people entering my house. You never know where disgusting things may be hiding.”

Minjoon opened his eyes wide at the pain he felt across his open jaw. He wanted to continue watching this man’s face, even if he was going to die. And even when he thought about it, it seemed to be a crazy idea. 

“Hey, what do you mean disgusting things? I just showered this morning.”

At Minjoon’s ridiculous words, the man frowned and spoke in a raspy voice. 

“I’m talking about hidden microphones or spying devices. Things that are a threat to my safety.”

Minjoon audibly gulped, and then closed his eyes in fear. However, he had the courage to open them once again. He had the feeling that if he kept his eyes closed, he’s be in big problems. And as if that were enough for an answer, he felt as if the man’s body had been engulfed in flames. 

“If you understand, undress.”

Minjoon replied breathlessly, as if he didn’t know where he’d gotten all of his courage, “N-no, I don’t understand. I was just a random pedestrian. What could I possibly be hiding? I’m not that type of person.”

He was so scared as if his heart was burning, but in reality, what scared him was something else entirely. If that man’s heavy gaze stayed on his naked body long enough, his member would react regardless of what he wanted. He hated it. And although he was decided to kill himself, he didn’t want to die naked in front of the freaking yakuza! Minjoon shook his head no. He was shaking so hard that even a moan managed to escape his lips once again. 

The man who was giving Minjoon a deadly look, stepped away as he said a single word. 

“Undress.”

It took the men less than a minute to step forward and undress him. But did they expect Minjoon to stay still while they did that? Absolutely not! In the end, the man with a bald head had a line of blood across his jaw product of a scratch from Minjoon’s struggling. The other two yakuza also had injuries to their faces, he had even managed to bite the ear of one of them. He tried to fight to the best of his abilities, but in the end, he was no match for them.

Minjoon shook his shoulder violently, covering himself up with his hands as he looked at the man. But he simply put his leather gloves on once again and walked towards him. Then he gave Minjoon, who was standing and covering his lower half, a strange look.. However, without uttering a single word, he brought his fingers to Minjoon’s lips and began to meticulously examine his mouth. 

“Come on… open up.” The salty taste of leather made Minjoon feel nausea as his long fingers explored his mouth. 

When he saw this, the bald man grimaced and quickly opened his mouth. “Boss, let me do it. If he vomits it will be a disaster.”

But the man didn’t pay any importance to his words, and didn’t remove his fingers until he had checked every corner of his mouth.

When he was done with his inspection, he elegantly removed his gloves, gave them to the bald man and calmly put on a new pair.

“Take the men outside.”

He was unable to respond immediately, as if he still had something to tell his boss. “…yes, understood.”

In the end, the bald man retreated, signaling the other men.

As they were exiting, Minjoon quickly covered himself and called out to them anxiously, “Excuse me, where are you going? Please don’t leave me alone. Please… I really don’t have those types of things on me. I’ve never even seen a tracking device in my life. Please, take me with you…”

In the end, Minjoon began to sob. He had come to the realization that those men, who looked as if they could fight and defeat a tiger with their bare hands, were actually really good people when compared to the man they referred to as _**’boss’**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minjoon: in very real danger  
> minjoon: anyone else, feeling a little horny?
> 
> i cant believe i have the translation for struggle and madman combo started but I still decided to stick with these horny bastards... 
> 
> Anyways please feel free to correct any mistakes!


	4. 3

“If you’re done crying, turn around.”

“Can you tell them to come back?” Minjoon shrunk in fear, looking in the man’s direction. 

“I told them to leave because you looked a bit embarrassed.”

“I’m not embarrassed..”

It was much more dangerous and embarrassing for Minjoon, who was gay, to be left alone with him, even if he had nothing to be embarrassed about. The only thing he was afraid of was that his sexual desires would be awakened. 

“Then, forget it.”

The man lifted one finger and twisted it in the air. Stunned, Minjoon traced the movement with his eyes and quickly averted his gaze.

“What I’m saying is turn around and open up.”

“Open up?”

“What the hell? Can’t you go more than 5 seconds without asking questions? There is only one hole in a man’s naked body in which you can hide something.” Despite having an angry expression, his voice remained calm.

His voice was just as sexy as his appearance. And when he told Minjoon he wanted to see his hole, his member which he had been struggling to hide began to tremble and come to life even in a situation like this. 

This time, Minjoon knew immediately what hole he was referring to and where he was planning to enter.He wasn’t sure what could possibly fit there, since he ha the capacity of comfortably hugging a man’s member, but he was sure it was impossible to fit a camera in that place. 

The moment was finally here. Like the gay man that he was, there was no need to mention just how sensitive his anus was. But to stand there with his entrance open, was as if he was telling him he would enter his body with his cock. 

Besides, Minjoon was especially sensitive in that place, which is why his member would react immediately and he would move up and down chasing pleasure with the slightest of touch. He wanted to avoid reaching that point, but when he saw that man touching the needle of the dart with an irritated look on his face, he quickly turned and raised his hips. 

Tears fell from his eyes, even as he bit his lips. 

“Open.”

Minjoon, who was terrified of being attacked with the dart again, spread his cheeks and opened his inner walls. Almost immediately, the cold air stimulated his genitals. Minjoon quickly dropped his eyes towards his cock as his body shook. His cock was proudly standing half erect. 

Minjoon kneeled in front of the man, pushing his cock between his thighs quickly, preying the man wouldn’t be able to see it.

“Please, let it go. As you can see, I’ve never done this before. I didn’t even want to come here in the first place! I didn’t know who you were until just a few hours ago. _This is sexual assault!_ ”

The man’s gaze slowly descended over his body, stopping between his thighs. Minjoon followed his gaze as his expression subtly changed. His penis, which was supposed to be safely tucked away between his thighs, _was actually sticking out!_ Minjoon vigorously shook his head, covering himself with his hands.

At that moment, he wanted to bite his tongue off at his words.

“Ah, I really need to use the toilet.”

The man stared at Minjoon without uttering a single word, then he extended his hand. The moment he thought the man had lent him a hand to help him, Minjoon’s body was pushed until he was bent over the desk, leaving his bottom half exposed. 

“What are you doing?... _Ah!_ ”

“I don’t care if you’re just a pedestrian or whoever you are. There are no exceptions for those entering my home. Especially you.. you’ve already met Touma.”

While Minjoon tried to distract himself with what the man was saying, something slippery entered his body.

“Ack.. mmm”

Minjoon bit his lips trying desperately to contain the moan that tried to escape. His cock was already erect and shuddering. Although he could hold back his moans now, it wasn’t possible to cum without letting out a moan. Despite the man only having intentions of looking for a tracking device, Minjoon had to clench his teeth at the vivid sensation of finger exploring his inner walls. 

The man was only moving his fingers in search of strange devices, but that didn’t seem to matter to Minjoon. And in the midst of his agony, he began to murmur intelligibly to himself, wondering if he would be able to surpass this test.

“…until the east sea’s wave’s are dry and...mount Baekdu is worn away…may god protect and preserve.. our Korea…” Minjoon sobbed as he sang the national anthem. The man’s hand stopped and helped him stand on his feet. 

At the sudden movement, a finger rubbed across his inner walls _**’Ughh’**_ When he heard the sudden and strange noise coming from his mouth, Minjoon covered his lips and looked towards the man. 

The man was staring at him with furrowed brows, as if he was upset. Despite this, Minjoon was on the verge of passing out because the man looked exceptionally sexy. 

The man grabbed something white and tossed it towards his face. It was a handkerchief he had gotten from a box.

“Clean yourself. You’re so dirty I cant even look at you. Why cant you stay still, huh? Dress yourself.” He took off his gloves and threw them in a trash bin, then he pressed an intercom, “Come in.”

Surprised by the man’s words, Minjoon roughly dried his face and put on his underwear along with his jeans, despite not having completely regained his wits. His cock, which had yet to find release and was now being blocked, was about to explode when it was brushed by his clothes. However, his erection gradually began to calm down, be it due to the tough situation he was in or because of the national anthem he had just sang. 

When Minjoon heard footsteps approaching the door, he quickly kneeled with his sweatshirt on backwards. No one had asked him to sit this way, but reading the current situation he decided to this way himself. 

The yakuza entered. No one looked in Minjoon’s direction, who was only crying and staring blankly at the distance. 

“Did you look into it?” 

“Yes.

“Give it to me.”  


He extended his hand towards the bald yakuza, who put a stack of papers in his hand.

“Min Joon, 22 years old. Born in Seoul, studies at Tokyo University… third year in nursing. I cat believe this. Has a debt of 1 million yen with Yamamoto Financial. Is that everything?”

“Wait a minute, are you doing a background check on me? This is a serious offense…”

When the man finally turned his head in his direction, Minjoon became speechless and bowed his head.

_This type of information can only be found in movie. How is this possible in real life? The group of people who got me must be really important.. Touma, where are you? I’m going to die!_

“Who’s your boyfriend?”

“I just told you, his name is Taisei.”

“Give me is family name.”

When he heard his firm voice, Minjoon loudly exclaimed _**’ Taisei Kato’**_

He wanted to immediately ask why, but he held himself back because he thought that if he opened his moth, his tongue would be cut by that sharp paper. He was shy, but he couldn’t contain his curiosity for even a second longer. 

When the name left Minjoon’s tongue, the bald man began to type on his laptop with an expression similar to the ninth God. In just a couple of seconds, he had Taisei’s profile pulled up.

“Taisei Kato. Born in the Yamanashi prefecture, 23 years old, currently unemployed. He’s famous for sleeping around with men in Shinjuku.”

The man listened in silence with his arms crossed, then he looked in Minjoon’s direction, who was sitting in front of his desk.

“Who requested those million yen?”

“Taisei, he said his mother was sick” 

At Minjoon’s words, the bald man sighed. Then, he hesitated for a second before calmly explaining, “Taisei’s mother passed away 2 years ago.”

_**”Son of a bitch!”** _

He was so angry that all he could do was shout, but in his frustration Minjoon had reverted back to shouting in Korean.The man’s eyebrows furrowed even deeper.

“Anything else?”

“My first year tuition fee, about 1.2 million yen. Besides this, food, clothing, living expenses… all in all its about 4 million yen.”

Perhaps because of his excited words, the man remained silent. Minjoon bowed his head deeper as he was the target of all the sympathetic eyes full of its of the yakuza men in the room. Why wouldn’t they feel pity? It’s athletic to even think about. Minjoon looked up at the man with his puppy-like eyes full of fear.

“I’ll find your passport, pay the million yen debt to Yamamoto. I’ll also pay not only that year of tuition, but your whole tuition. If you want, I can even kill him.”

Minjoon shook his head no as the scary wads _’I’ll kill him’_ left the man’s mouth, thinking it would be a horrible thing if he were to die at his hands.

“No, I don’t want that.”

“Why? Do you still like him?”

He shook his head for a completely different reason this time, as if saying _’I don’t like him’_ The man made a confused expression, seeming as if he didn’t understand his way of thinking at all.

“Who likes who? Even if we start over I still wouldn’t like him. _Damn it!_ ”

As soon as Minjoon yelled in anger, he felt a chill go down his spine. He quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching him.

_’you’ve really gone crazy, you crazy bastard. You dare to scream like this in front of these people?_

Although it was hard to tell what they were thinking, everyone was glaring at Minjoon with twisted eyes as they shoved their hands in their pockets.

“So the, it wont matter if we kill him.”

The man leaned against his desk with his long legs crossed like a model, fixing his eyes on Minjoon and repeating that he would kill Taisei.

“You shouldn’t kill people so recklessly… don’t you think? However..”

Minjoon shrunk his shoulders and avoided that heavy gaze.

“However?”

“If you can, I’d really appreciate it if you could break two of his ribs.”

“Just two?”

“Yes, just two. Don’t touch any of his organs, arms, legs or anything like that. Just two ribs is enough.”

“Alright then, I’ll repeat our terms. I’ll collect your passport, pay your debt, and full tuition. When the contract is completed, we’ll give you your full compensation(redundancy payment). And finally, two ribs.”

“Compensation?”

“I can pay you monthly, but no one knows how people will change. We can discuss the amount later, so, what do you think? It’s not bad.”

_‘ Not bad? Of course it’s a good deal! I was going to die, so this is the same as buying the lottery with a 100% chance of winning. It’s not bad at all but.. you guys are yakuza.’_

Minjoon’s head started to spin like crazy. First of all, they’re yakuza. They may say this now, but the same way Touma may throw away an old toy when he grows tired of it, they can easily throw him a knife and make him disappear without a trace. Minjoon opened his dark eyes and stared at the man. At that moment, their gaze met as the man was staring straight at him. His heart felt as if it was about to explode as his body was drained of strength. 

_’Yeah, lets put my perfect gay life at risk. We’ll put it in the hands of this sexy man. We can think about it again later.’_

Minjoon, who had made his decision, opened his mouth and spoke. “Then, what do I have to do?”

“Be Touma’s mom.”

“What? Are you asking me for marriage right now?”

The glare of the sunset beautifully penetrated the man’s body and warmly wrapped around Minjoon, creating a mysterious atmosphere. This would be the perfect background for a scene in which two fated people confessed their profound love for each other in a movie. 

However, in reality, Minjoon’s head was a messed he felt a barrel digging into his back. 

“Wa-wait a minute. Why are you really doing this?”

Minjoon raised his arms over his head, trying to disperse the atmosphere created by the sunset.

“No, its just that, in Korea things like _**‘have my child’**_ or _**‘be my child’s mother’**_ are lines reserved for when you’re asking for marriage, so I’m confused. Please excuse me use this once. I can’t seem to understand the cultural differences…”

“Move them.”

His arms disappeared in a flash at the mans harsh words.

“I don’t understand why Touma calls you mama, but we will keep this contract until he realizes you really aren’t his mother.”

“Wh-what if he doesn’t realize?”

“You think my son will call a man mama forever? Let’s start with one year.”

The man threw a decisive word at Minjoon, who was unable to think once again because of the cold barrel on the back of his head.

“The men from Yamamoto financial are vicious. Tell me, did you ever sign a contract with your fingerprint?”

“No, I’ve never…”

Now that he think’s about it, there was one time where Taisei urged him to sign something in a hurry even before he could read the contract, which is why he believed in Taisei’s words that he would take full responsibility and only managed to take a picture.

“Usually, financial transactions need a collateral. There’s no financial institution that lends money without a guarantee. So, why did Yamamoto financial lend you money without a guarantee? That means you unknowingly provided one, so, whats the security that you provided?”

_‘ Seriously, cant you just tell me what the issue is without asking back and forth? I’m really anxious right now’_

Minjoon shakily opened his mouth, desperately hoping it was not the word he was thinking of right now. 

“A body in exchange…?”

“Correct. So then, what do you want to do? I cant wait to wash my hands clean of this dirty situation.”

There was a moment in which Minjoon felt ashamed by the words ‘dirty situation’. Minjoon pouted his lips, mumbling as he tried to find peace with himself.

“Please, call a lawyer… boss.”

“I’ll call one, if you want. And don’t call me boss. It’s Daiki. Daiki Jo, to be precise. If Touma calls you mama, shouldn’t you call me Daiki? Minjoon.”

His heart had not been prepared to hear his name come out of that man’s mouth, so when he suddenly heard it, he felt his body melt. If there had been no one, he would have asked him to say his name one more time. 

“Well the, its been decided…”

“Wait a minute.”

Minjoon cut off his words in order to ask for a promise that would guarantee his life. The yakuza that were standing around, became agitated and looked in his direction as if their patience had finally reached its limit and they were going to kill him. 

_’Hurry up! What did you gain after doing such a stupid thing? You pathetic bastard!’_

The bald and Cary, but somehow cute, yakuza all began shoutings at once.

Minjoon, who felt upset, sobbed and began to shout in resentment. 

“I know, I know. I know how stupid I am and I know I’ll be stupid even if I drown in dishwater…”

“Hey.”

“But, how can you all look at me with that kind of face? Don’t you all know what sympathy is?”

“I said _**hey!**_ ”

At Daiki’s thunderous voice, Minjoon covered his mouth with both hands as his body shook with hiccups.

Daiki flicked his finger and called a toad faced yakuza, signaling a jar of water on his desk. He poured a glass of water in a glass so shiny it seemed out of place in his rough hands and carried it to Minjoon. 

Minjoon politely took the glass in both hands and downed it in a hurry like a possessed man. Not that he though about it, he had gone all day without drinking water. 

“Now, lets sign the contract. It will notarized tomorrow in front of a lawyer.”

“Yes..”

Minjoon nodded his head, becoming Touma’s _mama_.

* * *

Minjoon hugged the small animal tickling his chest and curved his body into a ball. Minjoon, who felt better due to the new-found warmth, is smiling widely as he dreams.

_’What animal is this? It smells lovely. Was there ever such an animal in my house….’_

Minjoon pulled the small creature closer to his body, wanting to feel more of that warmth. A ‘ma’ sound could be heard in the distance.

_’Was it mama? This animal… can even talk’_

Minjoon opened his eyes and look straight ahead. He saw Touma on top of his chest, or more precisely, he saw Touma snuggled up inside his big yukata.

“Mama, mama.”

Touma called out to Minjoon, rubbing his round cheeks against his bare skin, leaving him at a loss of what to do.

_’Oh, that’s right. I signed up to be Touma’s mom yesterday. Now that its morning, I’m starting to slightly regret it. **Ah, how cute.** Agh, I don’t know. Who cares about mama, who cares about mother. I have your sexy father.’_

Minjoon hugged Touma closer and kissed his face.

“Hi, Touma. Did you sleep well?”

“Mn. Touma no cry or snore. Is that why mama came? Mama.”

“Is that right? Good job. But, why did our Touma wake up so early?”

“Not early. If big hand point here, it’s eat time with papa. If no wake up, I’ll be in trouble.”

“I see. Where is the big hand?”

“Here.”

The time Touma was pointing to read 6:30 at most. Thinking that Touma was misinterpreting the time, Minjoon double-checked with a smile on his face.

“Is this where the short needle should be?”

Minjoon said this, pointing at the number 8, which signaled the time he could wake up and work as hard as possible.

“No, it this.”

This time Touma didn’t bother pointing to the clock, instead he held up his right palm and folded his left until only his thumb was standing straight, clearly reading ‘6’. He looked at the clock where the time read 5:50.

Normally, this would be the middle of the night for children. For Minjoon, this _was_ the middle of the night. Minjoon was going crazy at the thought of getting up to eat at this time. Ever since he was old enough to eat by himself, he had never woken at this hour to eat.

_’Yes, now that I’m Touma’s mama I should begin by breaking these ridiculous habits.’_

Minjoon clenched his teeth as he dragged Touma back into the blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the real differences between the novel and manhwa begin! (For those suffering second lead syndrome from the manhwa.. I’m sorry but kubota is not a character in the novel)
> 
> Like always, please feel free to correct any mistakes!


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get started on this chapter: 
> 
> Someone brought up the concern of the translation being at risk of being removed here due to copyright, so I was wondering, would you guys prefer if I left it here or would you rather I move the translation to a blog or even tumblr? And on that note, would you guys like to see other novels being translated?(they dont have to be novels with manhwas, I was thinking of opening a twitter where I share novel covers and summaries for you guys to choose from)
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts!

“Touma, should we sleep a little longer?”

“No. I hab to go see papa tiger. Let’s go. Mama go with Touma.” _(T/N: here touma is using extreme baby talk, like saying_ _앙_ _대_ _(ang-dae) instead of_ _인돼_ _(andwae))_

“What’s papa tiger? What’s that?”

“Touma hab to go. Up up.”

Touma suddenly climber over Minjoon’s body, jumping onto the bed as big as a playground. Touma, wearing cow shared pajamas, looked so cute it that seeing him at this hour didn’t hurt.

_’Yes, I like him so much but, why cant he wale up at a more reasonable hour?’_

Thinking lightly, Minjoon grabbed Touma’s hand while gathering his open yukata. He walked towards a large wooden door inside Touma’s room that looked as if it had been taken directly from a studio apartment. The door had no handles or locks, almost as if this and Daiki’s room were directly connected.

When he stood in front of the door with his gathered yukata, Touma opened pushed the door open with a ‘ ** _pa pa_** ’ sound and entered. Minjoon had no time to figure out what was going on, and in that moment, he clutched his heart at the shocking scene that greeted him.

Daiki, who had just taken a shower, was standing completely naked while drying his hair. Minjoon knew that anyone in their right mind would turn their head away, but when he saw with his own eyes the papa tiger that Touma was talking about, he couldn’t look away.

“It papa tiger!”

Touma cried out as he ran like a rabbit towards Daiki, clinging to his leg like a koala.

Minjoon thought that yakuza and tattoos were like inseparable lines, they all had a tattoo. Minjoon, however, had never seen a tattoo like this before. He always thought a yakuza tattoo would be a tiger or dragon on their back, painted a blueish color.

Daiki’s tattoo was different. The tattoo was engraved as if the leopard’s skin had enclosed his entire hip, over his leg until it reached a powerful calf that couldn’t be penetrated even when using a knife. As he moved, the leopard’s skin seemed to twitch.

Daiki greeted him as he stroked Touma’s head, who was still hanging from his thigh.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Mn! I came with mama. Tiger, papa tiger no eat yet.”

“Touma, can you come down so papa can put on some clothes?”

Minjoon, who had never heard such a sweet voice from Daiki, was left slack jawed.

“No wanna! Touma is tiger. Tiger!”

When Touma shook his head no, Daiki waddled towards Minjoon with the child still dangling from his hip. Minjoon stared at the approaching Daiki with eyes so wide, it seemed as if his eyeballs would fall out of their sockets any second.

Daiki stared at Minjoon. A large yukata was wrapped around his body, resembling a blanket. His hair, which was thin and slightly long, resembling cat fur, was sticking to his face. But Minjoon had no time to feel ashamed. It seemed as if over a minute had gone by since his breathing stopped.

Daiki stared blankly at Minjoon, who was standing as still as a statue at the door entrance, picking up his robe which was hanging from a chair. When Daiki put on his gown, Minjoon was decided on silently exiting the bedroom. However, Touma suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him along towards somewhere unknown.

“Come touch papa tiger. No scary!”

With an angelic and innocent face, Touma grabbed Minjoon’s hand and stared at him with eyes full of anticipation as he directed his hand directly towards Daiki’s penis.

It seemed like only three seconds had passed. But in those three seconds, Minjoon clearly remembered the sensation of a powerful object in his hand.

“Aah.. ** _AH!”_**

****

Minjoon was so surprised he tried to turn as fast as he could, but Daiki’s arm quickly wrapped around his waist and pulled him towards his chest. Touma’s laughter, trapped between the two adults’ bodies, could be distantly heard.

Daiki approached Minjoon.

_‘I shouldn’t have done that. How am I going to kiss him after this? What should I do? Ugh, I don’t know.”_

Minjoon tightly closed his eyes and bowed his head at this train of thought.

Daiki’s breath tickled his ear as he whispered, “You can remove it now.”

Surprised, Minjoon looked down at his hand. When Daiki hugged his body, his hand instinctively went back to that place the moment he was about to fall.

“Ah, I’m so sorry. I’m just a bit in shock right now…”

“There’s still twenty minutes left. I’ll see you at the table at 6:30. Touma, you should go wash up now.”

“Yes! Touma will listen to papa. Mama, Touma go brush brush.” _(T/N: he says_ _치카치카_ _which is teeth brushing noises)_

Touma, who had no idea about what he had just done to Minjoon, grabbed his hand and left Daiki’s room, saying he would brush his teeth.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

Kenta came in a moment later with a spare white shirt and black pants, and left them on the table along with Touma’s clothes.

“When eating with the boss, you must always wear this color, Minjoon-nim.”

Minjoon felt a bit embarrassed by the title given to him by Kenta as he removed his yukata and began to dress himself. Minjoon thought it wouldn’t matter if he changed, since only Kenta was in the room. But Kenta quickly turned around to avoid looking.

“You can speak comfortably with me. Minjoon-nim sounds awkward, Minjoon or Joon re just fine.”

“I can’t do that. The boss also told me to treat you as Touma’s mom, so I can’t do that.”

“I see… Touma-ya, wait a minute. Mama will dress you.”

As if he had been a mom for a long time now, Minjoon easily took on his new role. He helped Touma who had been trying to zip up his pants, and dressed him up.

“If you’re done, would you like to go to the dining room?”

“Do I have to eat breakfast?”

“Yes, this is the only time the boss can be with Touma.

_‘The love yakuza children receive is terrible. Of course, its only natural.’_

Minjoon still felt tired, yawning frequently, he held Touma’s hand as the walked together, smiling down at him.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

Minjoon was silently cursing Daiki in his heart.

_‘So this is it. This kind of person eats miso soup in the mornings’_

Minjoon and Touma were served a Japanese style breakfast, while Daiki was gracefully drinking coffee. Minjoon pushed a spoon-full of miso soup and salmon salad into his mouth as he watched Daiki read the newspaper.

As he was eating, Minjoon turned to look at Touma, who was almost in tears as he ate.

“Touma, what’s wrong?”

Touma pushed his white rice to the side as he looked at Daiki’s face.

“So much. I don’t want eat so much.”

“Is that so? Then, do you want mama to help you?”

At Minjoon’s words, Touma’s face brightened as he nodded his head, signaling that he liked that idea. Minjoon looked at Daiki, who was still calmly reading his newspaper, and quickly took a spoonful of Touma’s rice into his mouth.

The meal was quickly coming to an end with no issues. Daiki folded his news paper as he got up and approached Touma.

“Are you finished?”

Touma turned towards his father, showing an especially lovely and proud appearance as if he himself ate his rice rather than Minjoon.

“Mn! Touma ate all. Papa, kissy, Kissy please.”

Touma cupped his own baby cheeks, and brought his face towards Daiki. Daiki held Touma, gave him a kiss, and put him back down.

“Papa, gib mama too. Mama kissy too.”

When Touma pulled his pants leg, begging, Daiki rolled his eyes as he pulled an embarrassed Minjoon from his chair by his forearm. Daiki’s lips came close to Minjoon’s nose. His calm heart began to beat violently as if it would jump out of his chest. Daiki stopped right over his lips, and slowly opened his mouth.

“If you eat Touma’s food again, your tongue will be served for breakfast.”

He gripped Minjoon’s chin, which was especially sharp for a man, and kissed him in front of his precious Touma.

**Part 2. Daiki and Minjoon**

After Daiki left for work, only Kenta stayed behind with Touma and Minjoon. The other subordinates, along with the bald man, all went out to work with Daiki. Although Kenta was the only one in the entire mansion, he didn’t seem to want to know much about Minjoon. On the other hand, Minjoon thought this situation was much better. He would rather have Kenta over the scary yakuzas.

Kenta seemed to be in charge of Touma’s education. After having breakfast, he quickly changed Touma into a white tracksuit. Suddenly, Touma approached Minjoon and quickly undressed, asking Minjoon to dress him instead.

Minjoon dressed Touma and neatly styled his hair, which had been tangled by the neckline. He noticed Kenta’s eyes becoming red, but pretended not to know it of fear of being threatened by a dart’s needle again.

Minjoon knew that, besides Touma’s room, all the room’s and halls were connected by this bedroom instead of by a hallway. After crossing his closet and doorless bedroom, Touma entered his classroom. Looking at the desk and chair which had been tailored to fit a child, Minjoon felt like he was in Soingook*. There was a miniature blackboard at the front of the room and next to it stood a very, very tiny chair. _(T/N: Soingook is a children’s theme park in korea.)_

It didn’t appear to be a chair for Touma. Minjoon looked at Kenta’s back, which stood all by itself. Then, he he fixed his gaze on the mini chair once again. He burst out into laughter at the mental image of the serious Kenta sitting in that chair as he gave Touma classes.

“Oh? Mama what happen? Why funny?”

“I’m sorry… mama suddenly had a very funny though. Pfft… what’s wrong with me?”  
  


“Mama why laughing?”

Touma pulled on Minjoon’s arm, begging him to let him know the joke. Minjoon had no choice but to pull Touma’s hand and sit on the chair himself. It was a bit uncomfortable due to only half of his bottom fitting on the chair.

“It’s… it’s so funny to sit like this… oh my god, Touma. Mama can’t stop laughing. Isn’t this funny?”

“Mn, funny! Kenta sit like this all the time. Touma think funny too.”

Touma stretched out his small butt, imitated Kenta sitting down, and burst out laughing along with Minjoon. Kenta was deeply impressed by Touma, who understood immediately what Minjoon was talking about. Even Kenta was doubting wether these two had truly just met just a day ago.

Minjoon couldn’t notice Kenta’s hardening expression as he looked at Touma, who looked so cute as he grabbed his stomach and shook his butt. Minjoon picked him up and began to imitate an airplane.

“Touma, you’re so cute. Let mama give you a ride.”

Minjoon picked Touma up and placed him over his waist, recalling the airplane game he used to play with his grandfather when he was young. He fixed their bodies into a perfect cross. Surprised, Kenta worriedly ran towards them, but Minjoon was already turning in circles, cheering louder and louder as they twirled.

“Woah, it fun. It’s so fun, mama. Faster, faster. Shoom shoom. Touma’s an airplane!”

The wind began to pick up speed in the place they were spinning.

“You shouldn’t do that.”

“What do you think? Are you watching? Touma really likes it. _Heopheop… aigoo,_ its really hard.”

“If you do this right after eating…”

**_“Heeeoogh”_ **

Suddenly, gagging noises could be heard, making Minjoon stop his rapidly spinning feet. He quickly spun around and hugged Touma towards his body. Kenta ran and caught Minjoon and Touma with his body as they both fell towards the floor. Kenta supported the weight of the two bodies as he bit back a pained scream.

“Touma are you okay? Are you feeling sick? You can throw up.”

Minjoon scanned the room in search of a bag or bowl, but only found books. He cursed whoever put nothin but books in the room of a child who was only three years old and quickly cupped his palms to put in front him.

“It’s okay, you can throw up in mama’s hands.”

Touma’s face was pale as he shook his head no and covered his mouth with both his hands. Minjoon thought it was because he felt bad about throwing up in his hands, and reassured him it was okay with a pathetic look in his eyes, then he brought his hands closer to Touma’s mouth. To be completely honest, Minjoon actually had a very weak stomach. When he saw others vomit, his stomach would actually knot up until he had to visit the nurse department, and when he saw blood he would faint and become dizzy.

However, strangely enough, it was different when it was Touma. Does he actually feel like a real mother just because a lovely child called him ‘mama’? It had only been a day, but Minjoon felt as if he had known this child for a long time.

“Touma, mama will catch it for you. So come on and just throw up.”

“Excuse me, Minjoon-nim. If you could just stand up for a second, I’ll…”

“I have to stay here. So our Touma can easily throw up.”

Touma blinked his round eyes as he looked up at Minjoon and brings down the hands that had been covering his mouth. Then he chewed something in his mouth as if he were chewing meat.

“Touma…”

“Mama, I ate it all. You no hab to do it for Touma. Ah ah, there’s nothing.”

Touma proudly showed Minjoon the inside of his mouth, showing he had returned all the vomit back to where it came from. Minjoon’s mouth shook as he smiles as softly as he could. The spirit he felt when he said he would accept Touma’s vomit suddenly disappeared as he felt his stomach twist as he felt nauseous. But he simply stood up from Kenta’s body as he held Touma in his embrace.

“Let’s brush your teeth one more time.”

“Okay, mama.”

When the two people who had been using him as a cushion finally disappeared, Kenta stood up, soothing his aching muscles. He was afraid of Minjoon for the first time, as he felt this person was going to cause a tsunami which would make big changes in their lives. It was a race he had never seen before. In short words, this person was a “strong enemy”.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

Daiki was walking into the house talking about the shopping mall with Ren. As usual, he was received by his men as he was walking down the hall, but he couldn’t see Touma anywhere when he usually ran to greet him. Daiki looked down at his watch. It still wasn’t time for Touma to be sleeping.

There was nothing he could do about arriving late, but Touma was always the first person to welcome him when he arrived a little past seven like now. He looked at Kenta who’s face had suffered several injuries in just half a day.

“And Touma?”

“He’s coming.”

“But why did you come out first?”

“That’s because…”

A strange noise was suddenly heard before Kenta could finish speaking. Daiki stared at the end of the 20 meter long corridor.

“Frog.”

“ _Ribbit. Ribbit.”_

“Frog.”

_“Ribbit. Ribbit.”_

“Our Touma is so goo. Let’s go again, _frog.”_

“Touma ribbit.... _Papa!”_

Daiki looked at Touma, who was hopping on four legs as he hopped and croaked like a frog, and Minjoon, who was happily walking and shouting frog at his side. Daiki’s eyebrows twitched for a moment, he never imagined he would be hearing frog cries in his own home.

“Kenta, explain.”

“When Minjoon says duck, Touma says quack quack. When Minjoon says chick, Touma says tweet tweet. It’s something everyone plays in Korean nursery schools.”

“Did you just stay still and watch?”

“Touma loves it. But, it’s also my first time hearing the frog, so I’m a bit ashamed.”

“Papa, Touma is frog. No call me Touma no more, but frog. Understand?”

Touma approached Daiki’s feet, then pushed his tiny body up and clung to him. He sent a murderous look in Minjoon’s direction as he held the smiling Touma in his arms. Minjoon, who had been smiling just as brightly as Touma, quickly shut his mouth as he avoided Daiki’s gaze.

“Look at me for a second.”

“Papa, you wont look Touma?”

Touma grabbed Daiki’s face, which had been staring in Minjoon’s direction, and made him turn to face him again.

“Papa, call me frog.”

“Touma, wait a..”

Touma, who’s eyes and lashes were big for a boy, looked at Daiki as he rolled his eyes. The angelic eyes of his son caused his mouth to twitch. Heavy sweat was dripping from the foreheads of the yakuza who were standing next to Daiki. No matter how much Touma begged, they didn’t think the word ‘frog would leave Daiki’s mouth. And yet…

“Frog.”

The yakuza all quickly bowed their heads in cold sweat at the deep and heavy voice saying frog. _This was something they shouldn’t be hearing._

“Ribbit, Ribbit!”

With a happy shout, Touma began to shake his body in Daiki’s arms. A strangled laugh could be heard off to the side. All the yakuza who had bowed their head, stared in horror at Minjoon, who was breathlessly laughing until tears sprang in his eyes.

“Kenta.”

“Yes, boss.”

“Take him.”

Kenta turned at Daiki’s words, accepting Touma into his arms. Only then did Minjoon react, shaking as he held on to Touma’s hem.

“To-Touma, you can go with mama.”

Minjoon felt the chilling atmosphere as if he had been dunked into cold water and desperately held on to Touma.

“Mn. Touma will go with mama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last scene is one of my favorites both in the manhwa and the novel, I was so upset when I saw every translation team changing the dialogueㅠㅠ
> 
> Here’s a comparison of Daiki’s tattoo from the manhwa and novel in case anyone wants to see what it looks like https://www.facebook.com/mileeeeeee/photos/a.160494928948029/187757856221736/?type=3
> 
> Like always, feel free to correct any mistakes.


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much consideration, I decided to keep the translation on this site. But I decided to open a twitter account in case there are any issues in the future, I will have a place to post the new link. @lastromeostl
> 
> Thank you for reading, and sorry for the late update.

Kenta tightened his arms around Touma as he reached or Minjoon. But Touma was unable to reach Minjoon’s arms. Daiki’s voice stopped Touma’s actions even before he could leave Kenta’s arms.

“Touma, go with Kenta.”

“Okay. Mama, I see you later.”

“To-Touma-ya.. mama will go with you.”

Minjoon was unable to face Daiki until he saw Touma’s figure disappear down the hallway. Although he believed he didn’t do anything particularly wrong, he was still scared of Daiki. His heart would twist and pound at the sight of his sexy body before, but that was different now that he was angry.

“Let’s talk for a minute.”

“In your study?”

Minjoon, who was still surprised by this sudden anger, was terrified. He was unable to shake the image of a dart board out of his head.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

Minjoon looked into Daiki’s eyes as he moved away from the dart board at his back. Daiki stood with his back facing a window as he watched Minjoon intently. His eyes seemed to be cold enough to reach subzero, so he had no idea what could suddenly make them appear so hot.

“I don’t want to hear beast sounds coming from my son’s mouth.”

“They’re not beasts, they’re cute animals.”

Minjoon resented his mouth, which seemed to never be able to grasp the situation correctly.

“If I say it’s a beast, it’s a beast.”

The whistling sound of the wind was enough to freeze Minjoon on the spot. The dart thrown by Daiki curved with a crack, then appeared in Minjoon’s line of site before landing at the center of the dart board. Even a curve ball thrown by a major league pitcher wouldn’t have been that accurate.

Minjoon’s neck creaked as he turned in Daiki’s direction, as if it was made of 100 year old screws.

“I’m sorry. Touma just r-really likes it.”

“A child likes everything as long as its fun. He’s still young, what would he know?”

“No, it doesn’t matter how young you are, you still know.”

Minjoon began to raise his voice by a few octaves without noticing, so he quickly scanned the faces of the yakuza standing in the room. The bald man along with other rough looking men were all watching Minjoon, who had just yelled at their boss, with clenched fists. But the look on their faces was a bit strange.

It was a universally sympathetic look, or a look of life-saving advice that said ‘ _please don’t talk back and just say yes.’_ Minjoon felt strange sense of humanity coming from them, and heavily slumped down. He kneeled as he held his hands in a pleading manner.

“I understand. I’ll never teach him animals cries ever again.”

Daiki bent his knees as he looked Minjoon up and down, who still knelt with his eyes tightly shut. His brows were furrowed as if he was looking at something unsightly.

“Get up.”

Minjoon jumped up like a man on a string. Maybe because of his nerves, but he thought he heard a short laugh off to the side. He quickly shook his head, _who would dare to laugh in Daiki’s studio where he launched darts at random?_

“You can go back.”

“Yes, understood.”

Minjoon announced his retreat from the study like a newly joined army recruit.

“Wait.”

Rather than turning around, Minjoon froze on the spot with one foot still in the air.

“If you kneel like that again in the future, I wont stay still. Understand?”

“Yes.”

_‘It’s your fault. I’ve only ever kneeled for my father and mother.’_

As his lips and mind were shouting different things, Minjoon quickly covered his lips with his hands. He was scared of unnecessarily thinking out loud. Minjoon said he understood once again before retreating as fast as he could, fearing being stopped for a second time.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

Minjoon was resting, trying to distract himself with Touma sitting on his lap. It has already been a week since he arrived in this house. During that week living with them, Minjoon discovered that the yakuza world was as layered as an onion. They were strange men who were new to him but followed their own unique set of strange rules.

The only thing that was clear was that they weren’t scary people. He had misunderstood the yakuza too much. He thought he would see dead bodies floating around everyday, but unexpectedly, the days were spent no differently than they would for a normal person.

The yakuza here always treated Minjoon with respect, as if they really considered him Touma’s mama. Yuuki, who is in charge of cleaning the second floor, gave off the impression of a young man who would never kill a fly despite never revealing his age. So he always worried that if this person would go out and fight, he would be seriously injured.

They all had different backgrounds; there were chefs, vegetable shop owners, piano instructors, hairdressers and even doctors! He couldn’t believe it, but when he heard that bald Ren had been a spinal specialists who had even received his medical degree he had shouted ‘ _don’t joke around’_ at Daiki in surprise. Then, with a big giant hose held to his mouth, he almost went to the underworld.

However, these things weren’t that surprising to Minjoon. What was really surprising was that every morning, Minjoon was still receiving a good morning kiss from Daiki right after Touma. Of course, there was also the role of his three year old son, Touma, who had already become his real son in his heart.

But if you don’t like it, can you really kiss a man’s lips every morning just for his son? He thought that maybe Daiki was actually interested in him. But Minjoon could still hear the sound of the dart needles flying through the air. There is no man in the world who would do this to the person he likes. The problem was himself. Every time the man’s would fall over his lips, flames would erupt in his body as Touma clapped saying he liked it.

“If it wasn’t for the dart needle… I’ll become a skewer on the dart needle before I can even get under him.”

As Minjoon muttered in Korean, Touma rolled over onto his knees as he put his hand in his mouth.

“Ah, what wrong? Mama, is papa here?”

Touma reacted strangely to Minjoon’s Korean.

“Papa.. papa is at the company.”

“That right. Papa is at company.”

Touma hugged Minjoon’s neck tightly. He always wanted to be hugged by Minjoon, as if he had not received any love from his mother. He felt sorry for Touma, so Minjoon always let him do as he liked while looking at him sadly.

“Touma, do you want to paint and play together?”

“Touma made a drawing! I made it earlier.”

Now that he thought about it, he seemed to be drawing something in his sketchboook since earlier. He looked around and found the sketchbook Touma had been drawing in. Minjoon looked picked up the sketchbook in anticipation of Touma’s colorful drawing, but was left speechless. He ran on his knees with Touma still in his arms and lifted the black sketchbook. Touma, who was hanging around his neck like a koala, began to clap as if he enjoyed Minjoon’s strange way of walking.

“Touma, what’s this? I-is it night time?”

“No. It Touma’s clothes.”

“Closet… where is your closet?”

“There there. Touma’s clothes are black.”

Thinking back, Minjoon never looked at Touma’s closet closely since Kenta was in charge of binging their change of clothes each morning. There was a small storage room for pajamas and underwear near the bathroom, so he used that to change. Minjoon looked at his clothes then at the _jinbei*_ Touma wore.

He was wearing a black pant with a white shit. Touma was no different from himself. However, its not for himself but for Touma, as cute patterns were much better than black, white and greys.

Minjoon took Touma towards his dressing room and opened the closet door. Then he held back a scream as he called for Kenta.

“Kenta-ssi! Kenta-ssi!!!”

“Kenta, Keeenta!”

When Minjoon began to call for Kenta, Touma bent his back and began to shout as well. His small face became red from the force of his screams.

Suddenly, the door burst open as Kenta ran in with his belt unfastened. Shortly after, the sound of footsteps running up the stairs in unison could be heard coming up the stairs. It was the sound of the other members of the organization rushing towards them.

“Wh-what is it?”

“What the hell is all of this?”

Minjoon spat out, pointing at Touma’s closet. What could possibly be wrong? If anyone in this house had ordered this, it was obviously Jo Daiki, their boss. But Minjoon, who didn’t have the courage to yell at him, sadly poured out all his frustrations on Kenta.

“Is there something wrong with his closet?”

“Why are all the clothes of a child black? There’s nothing colorful, its all achromatic. Where is it? The sketchbook.”

“Mama, here.”

Touma quickly brought it back, and showed the sketch of his outfit.

“What a good boy, Touma. Let’s show Kenta.”

“Okay, mama. Kenta, this is Touma’s clothes. Look look. Did I draw it good?”

Touma placed his sketchbook over his head and looked at Kenta. Kenta, looking at the drawings with no shape or emotion, quietly buckled up his belt as he looked in the direction of the men waiting in thee hall.

“Minjoon-nim. You cant wear anything besides black and white in this house. At least Touma can also wear grey.”

“And why is that?”

“Daiki’s orders.”

“What the _fu-_ , oop. I mean, Touma. This is something that’s calls um.. fudge. That’s right this isn’t a bad word.” _(T/N: in the original text minjoon says_ _우라질_ _which means freaking/freaking hell and instead of fudge he says_ _우라늄_ _/uranium)_

When Minjoon spat out curse words in Korean, Touma looked back with wide eyes. At a loss, Minjoon looked at Kenta, a Japanese man, for help who secretly mouthed fudge at him.

“Okay, fudge. Touma knows now.”

“Thank you, Kenta. No wait, this isn’t what we were talking about. Either way, thank you, Kenta. But, what do you think about our Touma, who is only three years old, only drawing in black when there is a world full of colors?”

“That’s…”

“This cant be happening. Even poop has color, and yet, this child’s closet looks like a funeral. Please, fix this so that Touma can experiment with a variety of colors.”  
  


“Minjoon-nim, once Daiki-nim gives an order, it becomes a law. That’s how it is here.”

Kenta showed no signs of backing down. When it comes to Touma, he also cant help but worry, but he also had an idea of what Daiki was thinking when he gave such an order, so it couldn’t be helped.

“Then, Kenta, what if when Touma grows up and his friends ask ‘ _what color do you like?’_ and he replied _‘I like black’_ Would you want that? Liking black is a problem in itself. I was wondering why he was so depressed, its because he’s surrounded by achromatic colors!”

Kenta, who had been listening to Minjoon’s words without a change in expression, almost asked _‘where are you going with this?’_ when he said he was depressed. However, when Kenta hesitated for a second, Minjoon didn’t think twice before taking advantage of his weakness.

“So, please let him use them even if it’s when Daiki’s not around. I want Touma to know the beauty of color. He’s such a lovely child.”

Minjoon cupped Touma’s face and pushed it towards Kenta. Touma also raised his eyebrows, opening his eyes wide and making a cute expression. A groan close to admiration escaped Kenta’s lips.

“Do you want him to grow up as a child that only knows black?”

“That right. Touma only knows black.”

“Until the end of the day. Only until Daiki-nim is done with work…”

“Really?! Oh, then, should we go shopping?”

“Shopping? Touma is going shopping?”

“That cant be done. You can shop online. Daiki-nim is in charge of a shopping center in Shinjuku. If you shop there, we can arrange the delivery immediately.”

“Was that.. Shinjuku district? Wow, then… no wait, so do you guys get the money?”

Minjoon believed that, since they were yakuza, they were probably extorting the district with the money they earned. Of course, when you look at Daiki, he doesn’t seem like the type of person who would blackmail and extort money.

“Minjoon-Jim.”

“Yes?”

“I think you’re misunderstanding something here, so I’lol take his opportunity to clear it up. Daiki-nim doesn’t do things like that. Our Ueyama group not only protects the commercial districts and merchants around Tokyo, but they also serve to prevent other yakuza from entering…”

“Woah, you’re doing all that for free? No, you probably receive a few bucks. A house like this doesn’t just fall from the sky.”

Kenta realized he had been foolish by trying to correct Minjoon’s prejudice against yakuza and quickly shut his mouth as he went in search for his tablet.

Minjoon hugged Touma, and twirled as he cheered. He had originally been interested in fashion, and thinking he could finally shop without restraints for the first time in so long, his depressed thoughts caused by Daiki seemed to vanish.

Minjoon didn’t hesitate and began shopping immediately. He thought it would be fun to change into couple outfits with Touma three or four times a day.

Whenever Minjoon liked something, Touma didn’t hesitate to scream in excitement and shake his hips. It seemed that whenever he felt happy he liked to move his hips a lot.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

By the time afternoon rolled around, the items they had shopped for together began to be delivered. A majority of them were couple outfits like jeans and sweatshirts, and even a pair of pajamas suited for children.

As soon as the clothes arrived, Minjoon dressed Touma in a yellow sweatshirt. Touma yelled _crayon_ and ran to the study to drag a bag full of crayons out.

“A crayon! Mama, Touma is a yellow crayon!”

“Then, mama will also be a yellow crayon.”

Minjoon removed his t-shirt and put on a yellow couple sweatshirt. Touma jumped up and down and then rubbed his face against Minjoon to show that he liked it. Touma, who was wearing colorful clothes for the first time in his life, like to compare his clothes to crayons that were the same color. Minjoon was worried he might do something dangerous, but calmed down when he saw it was something Touma enjoyed.

“Touma, do you want to have dinner wearing the same clothes as mama today?”

“Mn! Same yellow clothes!”

Minjoon, who hugged Touma while smiling brightly, changed into a pair of lightly ripped jeans and headed to dinner.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

For the first time in a long time, the laughter at the table couldn’t be stopped. Touma swung his feet to show he was feeling good, and took the side dish Minjoon offered him to his mouth. Touma was delighted, shouting crayons over and over throughout the meal. It was such a lovely sight that Minjoon couldn’t help following along and shouting crayons as well.

He felt intimidation wash over him when toad Hakuto, who was working from home rather than following Daiki for the day, approached Kenta, who was having dinner with them, and whispered in his ear. Kenta’s expression suddenly hardened as he looked in Minjoon’s direction.

Minjoon cut the hamburger on Touma’s plate into bite sized pieces and asked while looking at Kenta, “What is it? What’s going on?”

“You know, I think it would be best if you went and changed now.”

“Why?”

“The boss is home… on the first floor, to be exact.”

At that moment, he felt like the hamburger he had been chewing turned into a cow and popped out of his stomach. His heart was pounding and the food he had just ate sat uncomfortably in his stomach. Minjoon looked at Touma, who was so happy as he enjoyed his delicious dinner. He didn’t have the heart to tell Touma to change his clothes.

_‘He cant possibly kill me just for wearing yellow clothes.’_

Minjoon spoke to Kenta resolutely, showing a false attitude he had never felt in his life before.

“I‘ll just eat. The meal will be over soon, and besides, I don’t think this will kill him.”

“Who’s going to kill who?”

Although Minjoon pretended to be brave, the harsh voice coming from behind him suddenly made his stomach feel weak. If he had just done it, the clothes wouldn’t have been an issue. It was a terrible mistake.

Daiki slowest walked passed Minjoon and looked at the two people closely. His eyes gradually slid down, then, he bowed his head ti ate a look under the table. Hi beautiful eyebrows rose as he looked at the jeans that were about to split in two. Then, he noticed the cute knees swinging back and forth under the table. Touma’s knees seemed to be smiling because of the ripped jeans. Daiki raise his head, and looked at Minjoon who was shaking in fear.

“What have you done to my son?”

“That, that, that’s what.. kids at this time.. color formation is developing and so.. but you.. only white..”

“Is your tongue vibrating? Speak clearly.”

Daiki raised his voice slightly, clearly annoyed by Minjoon’s mumbling. But still, he couldn’t bare to scream in front of Touma.

“I used it because these are the appropriate colors for children. Touma also seemed really fond of it. Touma, do you like these clothes?”

“Mn, I like it very much! Papa, Touma is crayon. Yellow crayon. No call me Touma anymore but crayon, understand?”

Daiki’s gaze immediately became like a dart needle and hooked onto Minjoon. Maybe because of the atmosphere, but he could feel the pain as if he had been stabbed by a darts needle where Daiki’s gaze was locked.

“My son is calling himself a crayon now, am I wrong?”

“No well, its what happens when you’re learning to express yourself. I thought I was a pencil until I was five. Only my head was black…”

“Get changed immediately!”

When Daiki could no longer stand Minjoon’s vague answers, he finally shouted. Touma burst into tears in shock.

“I hate papa! Don’t yell at mama.”

Minjoon wiped Touma’s tears and hugged him.

“It’s alright, Touma. Mama is decided to get through everything for you. Papa is probably regretting it by now.”

“Kenta, take Touma to his room.”

“Daiki-nim, Minjoon-nim isn’t…”

“We’ll talk later. Take him.”

❁❁

_* Jinbei is a type of indoor informal clothing worn in Japan._


	7. 6

Kenta felt guilty for not putting a stop to Minjoon’s antiques until the end, and wanted to carry all the burden himself, but Daiki put a stop to his words at one.

“Wh-why? You cant do this. Say no to domestic violence! Are you trying to hit me after sending Touma away? I don’t like it.”

Minjoon hugged Touma like a lifeline as he rolled his eyes, pretending to be a soldier on the battlefield surrounded by enemies. However, Kenta, Itsuki, Hakuto and Ren all tried to embrace Touma, realizing Daiki couldn’t be stopped. Touma, who had finally stopped crying, began to pat Minjoon on the back.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

Back in the study, Minjoon faced Daiki, standing at the entrance to keep as much distance between them as possible as he fiddled with his yellow t-shirt.

‘ _Well, Daiki’s face isn’t something I could see back at home. I’d rather he not be handsome. That face with that personality isn’t necessary.’_

Daiki twirled the gold case in his hand a couple of times before placing it on the desk. He turned towards Minjoon, who was gripping the door handle as if he would run away at the first opportunity.

“If you have something to say, say it.”

“I-I don’t.”

Minjoon, who was still stuttering while speaking, suddenly hit his mouth with his hand.

‘ _What is he talking about. Even if I did, its not going to be enough’_

“What-what did you just do?” Daiki asked, furrowing his brows when Minjoon suddenly hit is mouth.

“It kept vibrating, so I turned off the switch.”

“ _HA?!”_

Daiki looked at Minjoon and shook his head. Minjoon’s heart throbbed even as Daiki, who was sitting perfectly from head to toes, shook his head and made a ridiculous face. He was so _sexy_. Minjoon couldn’t get rid of the sexual atmosphere that never seemed to abandon him. Even in a situation like this.

Daiki slayed silent for a moment and took his hand to the gold case as if he wanted to smoke, before putting it back in his pants.

“Touma’s living conditions are good enough. Don’t think too deeply about this.”

Minjoon’s heart sank at Daiki’s unexpected words. A human being with emotions isn’t a robot, it wont be that easy. To Minjoon, it sounded as if he was being told to just play along for the period if time that Touma called him mama. Minjoon couldn’t control his confused heart. He is not someone who is capable of fighting and winning. He knew this in his head, but he was still unable to stop his mouth from retorting back at Daiki.

“So when he calls me mama, do I just have to play along and answer?”  
  


“What?”  
  


“You know, I think he’s a lovely son. After a while, if its for Touma, I can even touch earth worms. Before, I couldn’t touch any type of bug or hairless animal. One time I touched a worm and fainted for an entire day. But now, for Touma, I can touch earth worms.” Minjoon continued saying his next words as he beat his heart, “But now you’re asking me to just play along? Am I a toy? A robot? If you spend enough time with a child, you can feel and influence each other. Then, Daiki-ssi, aren’t you just treating Touma as if he was your possession?”

His mouth was spouting all the words he wanted to say in quick succession, but on the other hand, his mind was feeling extremely scared and even turned a bit hazy. When he began to feel dizzy, Minjoon covered his lips with both his hands.

Daiki moved his long legs towards Minjoon, who was standing with his mouth still covered. Minjoon looked back, looking for a place to retreat, but there was none. If Daiki swung his fist he thought of opening the door and running away, but his legs shook as he realized there was no one except Touma would try to stop him. Before he knew it, Daiki was looking down at Minjoon’s body. He felt terrified by his presence, but was unable to wake himself from his stupor due to the subtle smell of bergamot emanating from his body. He just wanted to pretend to be crazy and hug him.

During his abnormal delusion, Daiki had managed to trap Minjoon between his body and the wall with his hand. Minjoon suddenly yelped as he felt his body temperature near his nose, and slid his body down.

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry. I was wrong. I couldn’t seem to control what was coming from my mouth. It’s like it had its own will. Could you please make an exception in this case? I must seriously be crazy.”

Surprisingly, Daiki sat with one knee bent in front of Minjoon, who was praying. He lifted his face using a single finger. Minjoon’s face, which was bright and covered in tears, was facing Daiki.

“Are you afraid of me?”

Minjoon was unable to speak and nodded his head, which was still being held by Daiki’s finger. After staring at Minjoon for a long time, he let out an almost imperceptible sight.

“Blue is allowed.”

“What….?”

“So, blue is allowed. Clothes, I mean.”

Despite saying this, Daiki shook Minjoon’s head as if he was unhappy before getting up and walking towards his desk.

“Just.. blue. Come on, what about yellow?”

“Only blue. Get out.”  
  


“Just blue.. he’s not a smurf. Everything will be too blue.”

Minjoon, who had no idea about how difficult it had been for Daiki to say yes to just blue, began to murmur in Korean so he wouldn’t understand. Minjoon, who suddenly saw Daiki holding a dart needle over his desk, opened the door and ran out quickly. As soon as the door closed behind him, he heard the _ta ta ta_ sound of a dart.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

Minjoon, who has no particular sleeping habits, is usually someone who cant be woken up even if he’s carried to bed. On this particular night, he was worried by Touma’s appearance after they had gone to bed. Curiously, he would be awaken by just the slightest murmurs Touma made in his sleep. Sometimes, he would be kicked in the face by his small feet in the mornings, but that never bothered him in the slightest. He was only sensitive to the noises Touma made.

When he heard the child’s small cries from somewhere, he opened his eyes as if someone had been pulling at him in his sleep. Touma was unable to sleep in the dark, so a gentle light illuminated the room from the night stand. Minjoon lifted his body before turning and staring in Touma’s direction. He was sleeping like usual, so Minjoon lay his body back down on the bed

But once again, he could hear a mumbling of ‘ _mmm, I’m scared’._ Surprised, Minjoon approached Touma. He had a frown on his face. Something shone on Touma’s face in the light. Minjoon lightly touched his soft face, and felt a dampness at his fingertips. When he took a closer look, the long and tightly shut eyelashes were wet. Touma was crying. Touma shook his arms as if he was having a nightmare and whispered _‘I’m scared, mmmn, go away.’  
  
_ Minjoon gently shook Touma as to not surprise him when he awoke.

“Touma-ya. Touma-ya, it’s a dream. It’s okay, so why don’t you open your eyes?”

“woooo, I’m scared moo.”

“Touma-ya, you wont be scared once you open your eyes. Mama will punish all the scary things.”

“Mama…”

His big eyes slowly opened. His eyes were still full of fear, as if he was still stuck in that dream. Minjoon hugged him, affectionately bringing him comfort.

“It’s okay. You’re okay now. Don’t be scared, my Touma.”

A small arm hugged Minjoon’s neck tightly. What kind of terrifying dream was it that it would give such a small child so much strength. Minjoon stood up with Touma in his arms, rubbing his sweaty back. When he was younger, Minjoon would sometimes have nightmares as well. The dream would come and go, even as an adult. Although it wasn’t as bad now that he was older, he would still feel scared and hated them. Minjoon hated that Touma was going through something like this.

“Mama… moo was moo.”

“Is that so? So the moo was being naughty. Mama will teach it a lesson.”

He didn’t know what exactly he meant by the moo was moo, but Minjoon promised to punish it regardless. It may be because Touma hates it this much, enough to make himself cry.

“Alright. Scold him a lot.”

Minjoon’s heart ached as he continued to soothe Touma. Whenever he saw Touma, his feeling would always be pretty, cute and lovely, but this was the first his heart ached from watching Touma’s tears. Minjoon hugged Touma closer, and continued to pat his head and back at a steady rhythm. Little by little, Touma calmed down and suddenly pointed at Daiki’s room.

“Mama, I want papa.”

“Yes, lets go with papa… what? Papa? It’s still not morning, so he should still be sleeping right now.”

“Hmph.. I want to go.”

“Alright, alright don’t cry. Let’s go. Theres no way he’d kick me out if I bring his son with me.”

Minjoon swallowed audibly at the thought of seeing Daiki sleeping. Then, Touma who had been leaning against his chest and neck, suddenly poked his Adam’s apple.

“Mama, did you gulp?”

“Huh? Mn, I gulped. Then, our* Touma, shall we go with papa?”

“Mn.”

“You cant leave mama’s side no matter what. You’re my guardian angel.”

“Alright. Touma will hit papa tiger.” _(T/N: Touma says_ _때찌_ _할게_ _which is baby talk for ‘I’ll hit’, he’s basically saying he’ll defend him from his dad)_

Minjoon was amazed when Touma understood what he was saying without having to explain anything. He wondered if this is what it was like to be able to communicate.

Minjoon held Touma as he opened Daiki’s door. After hesitating at the entrance of the bedroom, he tightly closed his eyes before entering. A gentle light was shining in the room. The first thing that caught Minjoon’s attention was Daiki’s naked chest. His firm muscles could be seen even in the firm lighting. His body holding Touma was slightly trembling. He had seen Daiki’s naked body before, but the sight of Daiki sleeping defenselessly struck Minjoon’s heart even harder. When his breathing became more agitated, Touma covered his nostrils.

“Mama, what are you sniffing?”

“Ack. Touma-ya, your hand.”

Minjoon was finally able to breathe when Touma removed his hand. At that moment, his body fell forward and he almost dropped Touma onto the bed.

“What are you… Touma?”

“Papa, it Touma. If you get angry at mama I hit you.”

“What’s going on?”

“I’ll explain everything, so please let go of my hand.”

Minjoon was lying on Daiki’s chest due to how hard he had been pulled when he was holding Touma. Daiki released his forearm as he moved to hug Touma. Touma, who clung to Daiki’s chest, wiggled his fingers in Minjoon’s direction.

“Mama come here too.”

“What happened?”

Minjoon rolled his eyes towards the ceiling as he noticed the white sheets covering his body was barely doing its job in covering the organ between his hips.

“I’m guessing Touma had a nightmare. He asked to go with papa… I didn’t ask him to come here. I swear.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

His hair, which he always wore neatly styled back, was covering his forehead naturally giving him a strong masculine aura. Minjoon’s heart began to pound once again. At this rate, it seemed his heart would give out even before he was hit by Daiki.

“Get on.”

“No, I don’t think I should get on right now.”

The bed in Touma’s room was already quite big. It felt like a playground for Touma who rolled in his sleep like a needle on a clock, but Daiki’s bed was even bigger than that. He felt like he could calmly stay in one corner, but he was afraid his body would have an inappropriate reaction with Touma right next to him.

“Can’t you see? Touma is telling you to come up.”

At this moment, Touma, who was leaning with his face on Daiki’s chest, was still waving Minjoon over. Minjoon hurried onto the bed, and sat facing Daiki.

“Touma, are you still afraid?”

“What was the dream about?”

“I don’t know.”

“You didn’t ask?”

“Touma was crying. I didn’t want to make him think about it. Still, I think I have an idea.”

“An idea?”

“Because he was saying that moo was moo. He was walking when he saw a moo and as he was eating the moo began to chase him and became a moo.”

Daiki often had no idea what Minjoon was talking about. It felt like listening to a narrative without a subject. But strangely enough, Touma understood what he was talking about. Even now, he nodded at Minjoon’s words. Touching Touma’s cheek, he looked at Minjoon who was smiling with mixed feelings in his eyes.

The thin, soft hair like a cat’s fur was tangled up and clinging to his face. It was because he was distracted by Touma.

Kenta had once mentioned this. He said it seemed as if Minjoon and Touma knew each other for quite some time now, as they understood each other’s hearts perfectly.. At that time, he believed Kenta was becoming emotional because he was raising a child. But now, Daiki was able to understand what he meant. Minjoon has a cat-like seductive face, but now he can see that this is only when he stays still. The way he spoke and acted was amazing, even now Daiki was at a loss for words. But still, he didn’t doubt the interest he had in Touma.

Suddenly, Touma stood up and sat Minjoon next to Daiki, feeling much more calm no that he as with the two. When their naked shoulders touched, Minjoon gulped once more. He couldn’t help it even if he tried, it was like an automatic reflex. Daiki, who had his gaze fixed on Touma, spoke moving only his lips.

“Stop it, it makes me feel sick.”

“I-I’m sorry.”

Minjoon felt hurt when Daiki spoke coldly, probably because he heard the sound of his gulping. It may not be pleasant to hear a man swallowing his saliva, but he still felt it wasn’t something that should be expressed with words so he felt upset.

“Touma’s dream.”

“What did you dream about?”

When Daiki asked, Touma turned to look at Minjoon. He wanted Minjoon to ask too. Minjoon pushed his bad mood aside, and opened his eyes wide. Then, he spoke to Touma, trying to give his best reaction.

“Really? What dream was it?”

Then Touma raised both hands into the air and turned, telling the story of his dreams.

“”There was an occasional sound.”  
  


“Moo?”

“He means a calf.”

Minjoon gave an interpretation to something Daiki couldn’t understand on the spot.

“But Touma wasn’t scared.”

Touma pretended to walk on the bed, then he began to run.

“But the moo began to chase so Touma started running.”

“I see, that’s why you were sweating.”

“That’s right. But the moo was so amazing.”

“How?”

Touma moved his hands as if he was hitting two cymbals together. At this part, Minjoon paused to think hard for 10 seconds, then nodded and explained to Daiki.

“He means the moo suddenly turned into a hamburger.”  
  


“What?”

Daiki’s expression, which was as deep and mysterious as the ocean, went from a look of slight embarrassment to a clear and powerful look as he stared at Minjoon.

“You need to adjust your thoughts to a child’s brain.”

Minjoon spoke to Touma with triumph at Daiki’s surprised face.

“So, Touma escaped.”

“Mn! That’s what happened with the moo.”

“Oh my god, that must have been scary. A calf suddenly appeared and turned into a burger and began to chase you, how scary. Come, Touma. Mama will give you a hug.”

Touma sniffed and hugged Minjoon.

Daiki couldn’t believe it. All he had been able to hear was _‘moo_ ’ and ‘ _but then’_ but Minjoon was able to create a simple fairytale. And Touma agreed with it! When Daiki looked at him with a terrifying face, Minjoon quietly began to tell the story of Jeolla-do, South Korea.

“In Jeolla-do, my country, even if you say ‘ _I did this thing so then this person came and did this thing this is this day’_ then people will still understand what you’re talking about. They really understand everything. Should I say it’s this kind of logic? You should work harder in raising kids too, Daiki.”

“It seems you haven’t been able to keep up with your mental age for 22 years.”

At Daiki’s words, Minjoon stared at him fearlessly. In the end, he cant say the truth about the origin of Touma’s nightmares, and how it was all caused because Touma had burst into tears when Daiki shouted while he had been eating a hamburger. He would rather not spit out the words and throw them under the bed. Touma yawned in Minjoon’s arms as he rubbed his face. He looked sleepy.

“Touma go sleep. Papa, lets go sleep.”

“Oh? You want to sleep? Then, sleep here. Is that okay?”

“Pass him over. I’ll hug him.”

“Mmn. No, mama sleep here too. Papa, Touma wants to.”

Touma grabbed Daiki’s arms and placed his head over it. He seemed to be asking for an arm pillow. He was at a loss. No matter how much Touma asked him to sleep on the same bed with Daiki, it was still a situation as dangerous as sitting naked while staring at one another. Even now, sitting this close, he was having a difficult time breathing. If he would lie next to Daiki, it would be like having a heart attack or even euthanasia. Well, either way, dying is dying.

But wether he knew it or not, Daiki gave his arms as a pillow for Touma and lay down, staring at Minjoon. He thought Touma had been lying down until he fell asleep. With no way to avoid it, Minjoon went to the edge of the bed and somewhat lay down. But Touma whined and pulled Minjoon’s arm.

“No, mama sleep here too.”

Then, he pointed at the arm Daiki had lay down.

“Ack. No, that’s… mama has a heavy head and it will be a little…”

“You’re going to be mumbling out loud forever at this rate. Aren’t you going to put Touma to sleep?”

“That..”

“Come, Touma go sleep.”

At Touma’s whine, Minjoon threw his body and lay his head on Daiki’s arms. The places where their bodies touched seemed to burn like firewood. He didn’t know that right after morning kisses, he would move on to sleeping in the same bed and even using an unconventional arm pillow.

Minjoon closed his eyes tightly, soothing his body that felt like it was on fire. When he closed his eyes, he couldn’t see Daiki and so he tried to imagine as if it was just a piece of wood. But Minjoon, who was struck by Daiki’s next words, quickly buried his face in Touma’s back.

“What is this. It’s like holding a rock.”

Minjoon, who had heard the words _‘rock head’_ countless times before, could not let these words go easily. People always seemed to forget. Minjoon is a student at Tokyo University.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I mentioned this before, but children in Korea speak in third person which is why Touma many times refers to himself by name


	8. 7

“Keeping in mind the population shift at Chiba station, Seikou shopping mall is well worth taking over.”

Itsuki glanced continuously over the desk as he informed Daiki about his investigations. Kazuma, a lawyer who was present with him, kept pushing his glasses over his nose as if he was worried about something.

“But…”

**_Riiiiing, riiiing._ **

****

Everyone was staring at Daiki’s face as the cellphone on his desk continued to ring.

“What are you doing, continue.”

Daiki, who had been sitting with his forehead resting over his thumb and his eyes closed, slowly opened his eyes when Itsuki’s voice cut-off during his report and urged him to continue.

“I apologize. This is an area where the Sousukepa’s are moving illegally, so I think we’ll need to put in some more work before we can take over.”

“What about legally?”

“That wont be a problem…”

Before Kazuma could finish speaking, the phone began to vibrate again.

**_Riiing, riiing._ **

****

“That’s enough, at most we’ll sweep it over.“

When the phone rang again, Daiki became worried about this too and threw a glance at Ren, who was busy recording the meeting.

“What is it?”

“It seems to be a video call from Touma.”

He was planning to decline, as he was in a meeting, but before he knew it he had already clicked the accept button. When the call finally connected, Touma, who was touching his hair excitedly, was smiling brightly at Daiki. Daiki couldn’t help it as his lips were slowly starting to rise.

_-Papa, it a papanent._

_-No, it’s a permanent_

Minjoon’s face wasn’t visible in the video, and only his voice could be heard off-screen.

_-Papanent. Is Touma pretty?_

_“_ Yes, you are Touma. But right now papa…”

_-Papa, mama hab it too. I show you. Mama, come here._

As Touma pulled on Minjoon’s hem using his small hand, the hand holding the cell phone crept up. Minjoon’s smiling face came into view. At that moment, Daiki felt as if he had received a blow in the back of his head. Compared to Touma, who’s curls gave him the appearance of a small cabbage doll, the natural waves flowing down Minjoon’s face made him look good.

Daiki’s preference made him keep his mouth shut. If he weren’t a man, he could have left him by his side. He himself had no intentions of love in anyone. However, if Touma liked him and followed him this way, he may be satisfied with him and let him live as his woman. This thought made Daiki quickly sit up to hang up the phone.

_-How is it? Does it look good on me? It look like a hat. We should try on a pretty skirt._

Daiki’s lips quirked up to one side as he watched Minjoon shyly scratch the back of his head. A smile appeared on Daiki’s face for a second before disappearing like lighting. The people in the conference room were amazed and avoided his gaze, as if they couldn’t believe what they had just seen.

“I’m in a meeting right now.”

_-Oh, really? I thought you went to your office to destroy things. Ack, I’m sorry. Its just, Touma wanted to show his papa how he got his perm done as soon as possible._

Minjoon, who was pushing his hair behind his ears as he watched Touma imitate him, appeared cute. Daiki thought _‘he’s not boring to watch’_. Since it was a meeting time, he should have hung up without hesitation like usual, but today he found himself unable to do that.

_-Touma, Papa is working right now. Let’s say ‘make a lot of money’ and hang up._

_-Mn! Papa make many many money!_

_-Give him a kiss._

_-Mama too, mama too!_

_-I shouldn’t…_

_-Hurry, hurry._

Suddenly, the lips of two people filled the screen, and Daiki quickly hung up when he realized he had instinctively brought it close to his face.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

“No want to. Touma no want sleep.”

“Why not, Touma. Go to sleep so you can grow very very big. Like ma…papa.”

Minjoon had wanted to say ‘like me’ but quickly changed his words when he realized he was a lot shorter than the standard height. Today, Touma who was grumpy about bed time, whined about not wanting to sleep despite having tired eyes. Minjoon and Kenta were at a loss about what to do, as Daiki was also running late.

“Why is he being like this? He has to sleep now if he wants to wake up at 6 am.”

“He’s never done this before, I don’t know why he’s being like this today.”

It was already almost 9 o clock. Minjoon, who firmly believed that children should get 10 hours of sleep, got up with Touma hanging from his arms.

“I’ll try to carry him until he sleeps. When I was young I had a lot of trouble sleeping, so my mom put me to sleep in her arms every night.”

“That must be hard. Here, let me carry him.”

When Kenta said he would carry him, Touma buried his head in Minjoon’s neck and firmly shook his head. Minjoon smiled apologetically at Kenta before getting out of the bed and walking around the room.

“Touma, mama will help you so if you want to sleep, go to sleep, okay?”

“Mn, alright.”

Minjoon covered Touma, who still had his faced buried in his neck, with a blanket brought over by Kenta.

“You should stop and go rest too, Kenta.”

“I cant. Daiki-nim hasn’t arrived yet. I will be here until you have both gone to bed.”

“You don’t have to.. but..”

The curiosity of why Daiki was so late was driving Minjoon crazy. In fact, Minjoon couldn’t sleep because he was worried he was caught in a fight or in the ranks he had often seen in movies.

“Do you have something to say?”

“No, well, not really. I was just wondering why Daiki was so late today. It’s not that I’m curious, I just think Touma wanted to know.”

Minjoon carried Touma towards the window. His face was burning, so he tried his best to avoid Kenta’s gaze. Minjoon thought, since Kenta doesn’t know how to lie, he will simply tell him the truth.

But instead, his cold voice replied, “Minjoon-nim only needs to worry about Touma.”

Minjoon momentarily gained strength from Touma in his arms. His eyes staring out the window were shaking. Minjoon realized he had forgotten one very important fact: he is only contracted to be Touma’s mama, and they are still the yakuza. As he had been living with them like a family, he had momentarily forgotten.

Minjoon’s body gently shook as he tried to hold back his tears, biting his lip. He felt like he had to say something in return, but he couldn’t open his mouth. Kenta didn’t turn his gaze away bright lights began to shine at the entrance of the estate.

There were two or three cars driving up in a row. Finally, Daiki had arrived. He wanted to tell him how relieved he was and how upset Kenta made him feel. He knew Daiki wouldn’t bring him any comfort, but he still couldn’t shake off the urge.

“I’m sorry.”

Minjoon hardly spoke to Kenta as he stared at the parked car. It seemed he wanted to see Daiki get off. Cars stopped as men ran to open the car doors. At that moment, Minjoon doubted what he was seeing. Of course, he thought it should be Daiki getting off those cars, but instead what he saw was a women with her long hair flowing down her back.

At that moment, Kenta roughly shut the curtains blocking Minjoon’s site.

“It seems Touma has fallen asleep.”

Minjoon stared blankly at Kenta. Although he was usually an expressionless man, at that moment Kenta was unable to hide all of his emotions. Perplexed, Minjoon whispered.

“Would you mind stepping aside?”

“I cant do that.”

“Can’t I look out the window with my own eyes?”

“Minjoon-nim, you have to pretend you didn’t see that in this house.”

“I’m not a yakuza. As you can see. How dare he in Touma’s house… where Touma is…”

Minjoon ran into the hallway while he was still carrying Touma. Then he walked as quickly as he could to the window at the end of the hall with a clear view of the main entrance. Daiki and the woman walked side by side into an adjacent house built outside of the mansion. No matter how dark it was, Daiki’s figure was easy to spot even from a distance. Minjoon felt as if Daiki had thrown a dart needle directly at his heart. His shock was surprising, but his body still shook with jealousy.

_‘I’m crazy. Did I really think I meant something to Daiki just because Touma calls me mama? There’s no way. Because he kisses me every morning, I deluded myself into thinking he likes me. Wake up. Look, in the house where Touma is… in the house where I am… he brought a woman.’_

Minjoon covered his mouth as he held back his tears. However, the moment the tears finally spilled down his cheeks, Minjoon’s breath hitched. Daiki, who was heading into the detached house, suddenly stopped and stared directly at Minjoon. It wasn’t a big window, rather, it was a small window just at the end of the hallway, and Daiki’s eyes were exactly on Minjoon.

Minjoon hurriedly pulled himself away from the window. He pushed Kenta as he entered the room, placed Touma carefully over the bed with trembling hands before laying down himself and covering his head with the blanket.

Minjoon held Touma’s cold hands, and struggled to calm his trembling heart. It was unknown why Daiki looked in the direction of the hall in that moment, wether it was a coincidence or if it was an ability the yakuza boss had that was foreign to common people. But what was clear was that Daiki had seen him crying, and Minjoon could see Daiki’s subtly crumbling expression.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

While hiding under the blanket, Touma’s body moved little by little, he went from holding a chubby hand to holding a small foot. Only then did he realize that time had passed. Minjoon emerged from under the blanket, rubbing his still damp eyes with the back of his hand. Rather than saying Daiki liked him, it was him who had mistaken Touma’s morning kiss with affection.

Why did he believe they had a special relationship? Idiot. Even a fool isn’t such an idiot. Minjoon realized Daiki would never fall for him. After realizing this, his heart felt empty. Minjoon turned and hugged a sleeping Touma closer to his body.

“Ma..ma…”

At Touma’s sudden sleep talk, the tears he had tried so hard to hold back finally burst. He felt an uncontrollable rage against Daiki.

_‘How dare you bring a woman into Touma’s house? Daiki, are you even a father? I.. I wont forgive you.’_

Minjoon didn’t want to think about this anymore, so he prayed earnestly that he fell asleep before Daiki returned. It was at that moment that Minjoon’s ears, who had become as sensitive as they could, caught the sound of Daiki walking down the hall. Minjoon hid under the blanket once again an rolled his body to contain his painfully pounding heart.

_‘Hurry up and go back quickly. Please, just go straight into your room.’_

The door opened and the sound of footsteps walking into the room and heading straight towards the bed could be heard. Minjoon wanted Daiki to go into his room as fast as possible after seeing Touma. However, his feet didn’t move again.He was watching Touma sleep.

_‘You bad man, don’t touch my Touma after putting your hands on that woman. Get lost right now!’_

Minjoon swore at Daiki and shuddered as a jealousy he couldn’t contain poured out of his heart. At that moment, Minjoon screamed into his hand as the blanket was ripped off of him and a hand gripped his hair. Minjoon head was dragged until he was practically touching Daiki’s face. Daiki slowly opened his mouth, as he stared at Minjoon who was staring back at him with a pale face.

“Why are you crying?”

The scent of fresh mint reached Minjoon. His hair was still wet from his shower. 

“Who’s crying? Leave. Don’t touch me.”

“When you’re done.”

“No, just leave.”

Daiki’s dark eyes persistently followed Minjoon, who was turning away. Minjoon grabbed his wrist, trying to free himself from his hold as he felt like he was being eaten by those eyes which were deeper than the sea.

“Leave. I’m telling you to leave.”

“I said, when you’re done.”

“What the hell are you… mmph.”

Daiki’s lips crashed into Minjoon’s before he could finish speaking.

The first thought that came to mind was ‘ _eaten’._ Daiki entered his mouth with force, their tongues crashed as Daiki began to suck roughly. Daiki held Minjoon’s small head in his hands, which had began to back away in surprise. Then he began to move his lips cruelly, as if he were trying to devour him whole. He took Minjoon’s breathe and didn’t let go for a long time.

Minjoon felt like he was being eaten from the force of Daiki’s lips. There was no time for the pleasure to build up slowly. From the moment Daiki approached the bed, Minjoon became as faint as a man who had reached his limit. He could only continue to breathe.

The room was filled with the sounds of their lips and tongues meeting. The fierce tongue finally escaped Minjoon’s mouth. But that was only for a second. When Minjoon was struggling to catch his breathe, Daiki dove back in and bit his soft lower lip until it bled.

“Ack… it hurts.”

“It’s supposed to hurt.”

Daiki’s low whispering voice felt like a drug to Minjoon. Minjoon’s underwear felt wet from his already hardening cock. He was worried about getting caught, but he was going crazy unable to think in the middle of this situation.

He didn’t understand why he had suddenly kissed him like he wanted to eat him Why was he doing this after being with that women? In the end, Minjoon couldn’t forgive him.. He didn’t know where he got the courage, but he used both his hands to push Daiki’s face away.

“I said don’t touch me, you bad man.”

“First of all, don’t boss me around in my house. I’ll rip your mouth off. And don’t curse, Minjoon. Finally, you’re in no position to worry about what I do in _my house.”_

“Yo-you’re Touma’s dad….”

Minjoon couldn’t stand it as he felt resentful. A kiss like this meant nothing to Daiki. It was only a warning. ‘ _I can do whatever I wish in my house.’_

Minjoon’s face was raised once again. He bit his lips to hold back his tears and couldn’t help letting out a pained sound, as they were already sensitive from Daiki’s biting kiss.

“What’s this.”

Daiki initiated a second kiss, biting and licking his bloody lower lip with his tongue. Minjoon, who couldn’t push Daiki away, closed his eyes tightly and accepted the kiss.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

“Mama, aren’t we going to eat now?”

Touma was looking at Minjoon who was acting a bit strange, even he himself thought so as well.

“Well, this is okay. Papa said you could wear blue.”

“Can I really wear blue?”

“That’s right. Some friends also wear blue.”

“Really???”

Touma opened his eyes wide, bringing his two fists towards his cheeks. Once he taught him ‘ _its pretty’_ Touma began to do ‘pretty things, making Minjoon’s heart melt.

“So cute. Wait a second, mama will show you.”

When he saw Kenta’s complexion, which was even more blue than the clothes he wore, Minjoon took half a step back instead of approaching him.

“Kenta, where are you feeling uncomfortable? Your face is very blue right now.”

“Its nothing.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Then, please let me borrow your cellphone.”

Kenta held his phone with the tip of his fingers and quickly dropped it in Minjoon’s hand, as if he feared being bitten if their skin touched.

“What is it?”

“It’s nothing.”

After a brief glance at Kenta, Minjoon began to search something on the phone before showing it to Touma. Touma, who was staring at the phone screen, opened his mouth wide.

“You see? It’s the same, isn’t it?”

“Mn! Mama, who are they?”

“The smurfs.”

“The smoofs?”

“Yes. This morning we’re going to be smurfs. Understand? You’re Touma smurf.”

“Mn!”

Kenta couldn’t help but stare at Minjoon, who went into the room last night as if he were going to die but woke up this morning working with a mean face. The wound on his lip gave him a rough idea of what had happened. He stared at the two people’s slippers which were walking ahead of him, thinking that a calm meal wouldn’t be possible today.

‘ _If only it had been white.’_

❁❁❁❁❁❁

Breakfast here was at 6:30 am, Daiki’s intentions being to eat with Touma at least once a day, but eating at this hour was crazy. Today in particular, Minjoon felt upset seeing Daiki drink his coffee nonchalantly, acting as if nothing happened last night after kissing him that way.

Once he woke up, he felt like he was in a particular rebellious mood. So, Minjoon dressed up as a smurf with Touma in order to show his defiance against Daiki. Sock and slippers, from top to bottom, they sat facing him heavily armed in blue.

_‘What do you think? This smurf combo. Don’t you feel like you can die just from looking at it?’_

However, Minjoon’s mood didn’t improve with such a small defiance. Moreover, his thick lips were ugly and swollen due to all the biting. It was like advertising to the world _‘I was eaten with kisses’._

When the miso soup touch his lips, the injury began to sting.

“ _Ack,_ bitter.”

When Minjoon shouted softly, Touma waved his hands, gesturing him to come closer.

“Touma will make it better. Mama, come here.”

Touma looked in Daiki’s direction before letting out a small shout at the sight of Daiki’s lips. Minjoon was moved by the thought of Touma worrying for him in his own cute way.

‘ _I cant believe this little guy noticed. Why didn’t you do that? You wont even talk when you eat. So then, how can you be a dad? You’re a tyrant.’_

Minjoon raised his head again in defiance, sticking out his chin and staring at Daiki. His eyes met Daiki’s, who was busy reading an upside down newspaper, and without hiding he snorted for everyone to hear and turned away.

“Mama, did a bug bite you?”

Touma tried to imitate a bug, biting his eyes and lips at once. Minjoon found the sight endearing.

“Mn. It was a big big bug.”

“Does it hurt?”

“It hurts very very much.”

Touma shuddered and frowned cutely. Then, he looked at Minjoon’s swollen lips ad shouted in an angry voice.

“Did you kill it? You hab to kill the bug, like this.”

Then, he hit the table loudly with his palm. At that moment, Minjoon, who felt chills go down his spine, felt Daiki’s gaze on him as if he was going to kill him. He quickly urged Touma to continue eating.

“Come on, let’s finish eating. Touma.”

“Okay.”

That’s what he said to Touma, but Minjoon couldn’t bring himself to eat even a spoonful, and so he simply nibbled on his salad.

“Hey. How long are you planning to eat like that?”

Finally, Daiki put down his newspaper and spoke to Minjoon.

“Just leave it. I’m normally a slow eater. It’s a way of eating, I’ll eat breakfast until lunch, lunch until dinner and dinner until the next morning.”

Daiki, who had been staring at Minjoon with narrows eyes as he listened to his uninteresting words, slowly got out of his seat.

“You’re a bug.”

Daiki said _‘what?’_ and Minjoon, who could reply ‘ _it’s all because of you’_ picked up Touma from his baby seat with a sulky face. Touma, who had just came down from his baby seat, ran and hugged Daiki.

“Papa, Touma is a smoof today. Buy mushroom village. Mama too, buy it. Papa are you smoof too?”

“Touma, give papa a kiss.”

“Okay, _chuuu.”_

Daiki, who dodged Touma’s question with a kiss, put him down before approaching Minjoon. Minjoon’s heart, who seemed to never get tired, began to beat like crazy once again. Clearly, it wasn’t normal. He was just thinking he should visit the hospital sooner or later, but Daiki approached him and gripped his chin.

He was going to give him his morning kiss. Yesterday, he was shocked and out of his mind, but today, Minjoon felt nothing but hatred and jealousy for Daiki. Minjoon, who had vowed never to be drawn into his games, turned his head from the approaching lips.

Daiki’s fingers holding his chin tensed. He had been scared he might get hit but unexpectedly, Daiki let go of his face and turned around.

‘ _That’s right. Good job, Minjoon-ah. You can do it too. A man who takes another women cant kick you down from here.’_

Minjoon comforted himself and began to stroke Touma’s head. However, Daiki, who had been walking towards the door, suddenly stopped and walked towards Minjoon. Daiki stared at him and pulled Minjoon, who had shrunk his shoulders. Minjoon, who was being held against a firm chest, looked at Daiki in shock. He sucked Minjoon’s lower lips hard enough to draw blood once again before rubbing it with the pad of his finger.

“Just make me go up and down once more. I’ll make it so you cant eat for three days.”

Daiki, who threatened Minjoon using witty words, led his men out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note; in the previous version of the novel Minjoon walks in on Daiki and the women having sex in case any of you have seen spoilers mentioning this. Since I am translating the revised version, I didn’t include it but I have posted that scene on my twitter for anyone who wishes to read it. @lastromeostl


	9. 8

Much time had passed since he had put Touma to bed, but Minjoon was unable to sleep. As time went by, he found his mind becoming a bigger mess.

“Whats wrong with you? You can normally lie down and fall asleep instantly. This isn’t a battle for sleeping, so whats wrong? Please, just go to sleep.”

There could only be one cause, Daiki. In fact, Daiki didn’t do anything wrong, he’s the one who liked him and got ahead of himself.*There’s nothing wrong with embracing a woman. He’s a yakuza. But, why did he bring a woman that day only to kiss him right after? Minjoon wasn’t able to think of an answer. _(T/N: here Minjoon says ‘I drank the kimchi stew first’, which is a saying with double meaning similar to lets eat ramen, but this means ‘I reached for something I desired before it was secured’)_

Minjoon had been so angry at Daiki that day, but he had still been able to reach climax from just a kiss. Even now, he felt like dying. He had held onto Daiki’s clothes while he moaned. He wanted to yell and rip his hair out. Suddenly, Minjoon jumped out of the bed.

“I cant do this. What’s the point in going crazy like this? Yes, alcohol! I need soju. Let’s just drink two cups and fall asleep quickly.”

Minjoon felt apologetic as he left Touma by himself, but he couldn’t hold back the need for drinking anymore. He kissed his chubby cheeks as he walked out. He decided to go to the kitchen in search for the soju that Hakuto likes to drink, and come up after just two drinks.

In fact, Minjoon wasn’t good at drinking alcohol. But as long as he didn’t drink an entire bottle he should be fine. If he drank one bottle… Minjoon shook his head just from the thought.

It would never happen, but if Minjoon were to get drunk, he would turn into someone very erotic. He normally cant remember anything, but he knew he had the experience of killing some people with his charms in Korea before. Because of this, he never drinks more than two glasses of soju.

Shinba, who was in charge of the cooking, was preparing the ingredients for tomorrow’s meals when he entered the kitchen. When he walked into the kitchen, Shinba bowed his head surprised.

“Excuse me, can I have a glass of soju? I heard Hakuto only drinks soju.”

“Of course. Please sit for a moment.”

Soon after, Shinba appeared carrying a bottle of soju and a glass.

‘ _What is this, it’s a red cap. I can only drink fresh(green cap). Indeed, that toad Hakuto doesn’t fit fresh soju.’_

“Are you okay with just this? I can prepare some quick snacks for you.”

“Its fine. I’ll go up after just two glasses. I just couldn’t sleep.”

When Minjoon grabbed Shinba’s wrist as he was turning back into the kitchen, his face turned beet red as he turned and fled into the kitchen with his head lowered.

‘ _No, why does everyone turn red if I touch them? Are you afraid I’ll get homo-bacterias on you? Well I wont, you bastards.’_

Minjoon, who suddenly felt frustrated with no apparent reason, poured himself a glass and downed it at once. The alcohol going down his throat was sweeter than expected. Shinba, who had fled into the kitchen, appeared with a tray full of dry snacks.

“A-at least have these as a snack. Then, you can just enjoy and leave it there, I will clean it up tomorrow.”

This time, Shinba left the room with a soft but disciplined greeting expected from a yakuza.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

Minjoon bumped into the walls as he felt the ends of the long hallway winding continuously.

“Damn it. A house should be built on a flat surface, why is it like this? Oh, not we’re going up a slope. Daiki, you bastard. How could a rich bastard like you build your house on the mountains. Do I have to hike to get to your room or something?”

Minjoon determinedly walked in a diagonal line down the hallway, not towards Touma’s room, but to Daiki’s room. There was an almost empty bottle of soju in his hand.

“Just you wait, you son of a bitch. It was just something I was thinking, there was no need for you to do that. I’m supposed to be on board with it. Don’t you think so? Just wait, Daiki. My lips still hurt from your bite.”

Minjoon, who was drunk and red faced, had damp eyes that distorted his view. As Minjoon approached Daiki’s room, he began to unbutton his pajamas one button at a time. His this neckline was exposed, the moonlight reflected his hardened chest, making it look as if they had just been sucked by someone. Minjoon, who just finished drinking, felt sensitive enough to that the slightest touch of a feather would make him scream.

Minjoon opened the door to Daiki’s room without knocking. Daiki was leaning against the headboard of his bed reading a book. Daiki was not surprised at the sight of a half-naked Minjoon stumbling into his room. His gaze was on the half-empty bottle of soju in Minjoon’s hand.

“Go back to your room.”

At Daiki’s cold words, Minjoon entered the room and slammed the door closed behind him.

“Hey.”

“My name is not ‘hey’. I have a very beautiful name, _‘Minjoon’,_ damn it. How would you feel if I just said ‘hey’ every time I saw you? Alright. I just have a job for you today, that’s it.”

Minjoon, who couldn’t walk properly, hit his foot on the corner of the sofa as he approached Daiki. Minjoon sat on the sofa, shouting and jumping in pain.

“Daiki, why did you build your house in such an unstable place? Do you know how many times I hit and hurt myself on my way here? Oh my god, my foot.”

Minjoon threw the bottle as he tried to pull himself up, but his hands suddenly lost strength as he fell forward once again. When Daiki, who had been silently watching from the bed, stood up Minjoon began to scream.

“Don’t move. I’ll come to you… damn it. Why are you naked? Why would you get such a distracting tattoo on your leg? The world is so unfair.”

Minjoon got up once more and stumbled towards Daiki. He climbed up the bed as if he were climbing a mountain. When he caught Daiki staring at him with an arrogant expression, he sat on his lap.

Minjoon looked at Daiki, smiled, and laughed as he discarded his pajama shirt. His elegant and smooth chest was illuminated under the lamp light.

“I’ve been thinking about it, and I may not be able to get under you, but there is a way to get on top of you. Why didn’t I think about it before?”

“Hey.”

“I told you I’m not ‘hey’. I’m Minjoon. _Minjoon.”_

Minjoon, who even had tears in his eyes, shouted furiously as he moved his hips in hope of feeling Daiki’s member through the thin sheets.

“Where have you been drinking?”

Daiki gripped Minjoon’s waist with his hand, but he only whispered in a dark voice, asking if he had any intentions of coming off. He didn’t push Minjoon’s approaching face away. Minjoon licked a strip up his chest, curving his back trying to stimulate his hardening cock.

“You naughty bastard…. What.. do you take me for. I’m not even a piece of meat, and you still bit my lips this way.”

Daiki whispered quietly to Minjoon, who was sniffing and rubbing his face.

“Stop this. You smell like alcohol.”

“You’re so loud. Of course I do, because I’m drunk. I drank an entire bottle of soju because of you, and it was red lid too…. Please, scold Hakuto later. I don’t drink the red lid.”

“I understand. So, stop and get up. Are you planning to sleep with Touma like this?”

“No, I’m going to sleep with you. The more I think about it, the angrier I become.. so unfair. Its so unfair….”

Minjoon burst into tears as he hit Daiki’s chest.

“You have Touma too, so why have you been doing that? You did the same that day too, right? You brought a woman. You naughty bastard….”

“Watch what you say.”

Daiki gripped Minjoon’s face.

“It hurts. Let go, is my head a basketball or something? You always grab it as soon as you become upset. Damn it, you naughty…. Bastard. I’m going to raise our Touma…myself…”

As his voice gradually died, Minjoon collapsed onto Daiki’s chest, asleep. He had his dream of getting on top of Daiki, but in the end couldn’t do anything as he fell asleep. Daiki murmured in a rather heavy tone, looking down at Minjoon who was out cold.

“What the hell was that.”

_(T/N: during this whole section, Minjoon has been using **very** rude speech to speak to Daiki that cant really translate to english. When Daiki says hey he used __어이_ _(oi) but when Minjoon uses hey he used_ _야_ _(ya). He also only referred to Daiki with_ _딩신_ _which is the most formal form of ‘you’ and is normally reserved for when you’re looking for a fight.)_

❁❁❁❁❁❁

When he was younger, Minjoon cried at the sight of a frozen fish in a box.

‘ _How cold can it be? That fish is bent. If the ice melts and he wakes up, his back will hurt.”_

There was a moment where Minjoon thought this, so he covered the recently bought fish with a blanket. But now, he felt like a frozen fish, lying in a box being swept up by the wind. Like that frozen fish bent at the waist. Something thin covered his body, but it was useless in the face of this harsh wind.

‘ _I don’t think these are the sheets in Touma’s bedroom. Oh, where is this….?’_

As he held his pounding head under the blanket, Minjoon began to hear a voice in the distance.

“Papa, is mama dead?”

“No, not yet. But he may be soon. When he wakes up.”

“No. I no want mama to die.”

Minjoon was unable to come out and say ‘ _mama’s not dead, ta-da!’_ even as he heard Touma cry. He remembered where he was. Minjoon’s thoughts were going crazy as his head felt like it was about to burst from the hangover. How was he going to get through a situation like this. In the end, he gave up and decided to put on a thick face.

Minjoon ran as fast as lighting like a madman and hid in the bathroom as he shouted _‘good morning’._ Touma opened his eyes wide and couldn’t help but wave. Minjoon closed the door behind himself and began to heat up his shower, but the cold did not disappear so easily. Daiki had all the windows in his room open, probably due to the smell of alcohol emanating from himself.

His heart was boiling over in shame. He began to feel resentment towards Daiki, who left the windows open even in this biting cold, while wearing a padded jacket for himself. Minjoon had been left to freeze for more than an hour, like that frozen fish covered in a thin blanket.

Minjoon tore at his hair under the hot water. A few strands began to tangle into his fingers from how hard he was gripping and pulling. His heart felt heavy. The good news was, he actually didn’t remember anything from last night. However, he felt as if he had been hiking for a long time in his dreams. But that was fine, it shouldn’t be a problem. However, the more pressing matter was why he was in Daiki’s room in a semi-naked state. Minjoon earnestly gambled on his 22 years of life as he vowed never to drink again.

It wasn’t until he finished his shower that he realized he had forgotten a towel.

_‘Oh, god. I’m sure Daiki has some but, what should I do? Why hasn’t he gone to work yet?’_

Minjoon opened the door and peeked out. Fortunately, there was no signs of life in the room where the towels were stored. Minjoon ran, dried his body quickly before wrapping his waist with the biggest towel he could find.

“No, but, why do I have so many bruises on my legs? Don’t tell me Daiki has been hitting and kicking me all night. He really is a heartless man.”

The only think Minjoon, who had little to no body hair, could feel proud of was his soft skin. But now, the colorful bruises were very painful and hard to ignore. Only after breathing out a sigh loud enough to reach Jeju island, Minjoon opened the door and walked out.

“Ack, I know I mess up. When I drink, I cant remember anything. Are you mad? But still, going into your room… it wasn’t because I had bad intentions. I just.. really cant remember….”

As soon ass he opened the door, he found Daiki standing there in a thin cashmere top and cotton pants instead of his usual suit. When he came face to face with Daiki, Minjoon closed his eyes and preyed earnestly. He looked at Minjoon blankly as he stood there with a thick robe in one hand. Then, he threw the robe at Minjoon as he threw the gown in his direction, shaking his head as he exited the room.

_‘What, do you want me to wear this and follow you? Then say it! Damn it, it would be great if I could kill you. I was ready to give up and now you do this.’_

Minjoon went back into the bathroom, threw off the towel before putting on the robe. Although he was worried about his lack of underwear, he knew Daiki had no reason to lift his robe so he went out without a care.

Daiki was already standing in the room as soon as he entered Touma’s bedroom. It was expected as Daiki had told him to follow him, but his heart couldn’t help but jump. Minjoon held a hand against his chest, trying to contain his beating heart. Touma, who saw Minjoon, ran in his direction holding a first aid kit.

“Mama, why did you sleep with papa? You no like Touma?”

Minjoon’s heart dropped. He didn’t know what kind of crazy things he did last night, but he abandoned Touma as his mama in order to sleep with Daiki. Minjoon hugged Touma tightly against his chest, caressing his small head.

“No, Touma is the best in the world. Yesterday…”  
  


“Papa said he wanted to sleep with mama.”

Surprisingly, Daiki made up an excuse for Minjoon and made Touma understand. Touma smiled and began to jump over the carpet.

“Oh, I see. Papa wanted to sleep with mama. Mama still loves Touma. Right?”

“Th-that’s right. I like him very much.”

Daiki, who was watching a blushing Minjoon as he spoke with Touma, suddenly pulled his hand and sat him on the bed. Then, to his surprise, he put one knee on the bed, sitting in front of Minjoon. When Daiki grabbed the hem of his robe, Minjoon instinctively gripped his clothes and began to shout.

“What, what are you doing? In broad daylight, in the morning.”

“You’re loud. Its alright. So, let go of my hand.”

Even when he spoke those menacing words, Daiki’s tone remained low. It gave his voice a more mysterious air. Minjoon held his breath with his hands calmly placed over the bed. Daiki pushed up his gown until his entire thigh was exposed, leaving only his private areas covered. Then he took the medicine bottle from Touma’s hands and began to deliberately place it over his wounds.

At Daiki’s unexpected behavior, his head throbbed as he almost went into a panic, beyond embarrassed.

“I’ll do it.”

“I’d like to see that. To be clear, our house is built on a perfectly flat surface. There are no winding areas, not even a single slope. Do you understand?”  
  
“Yes, I understand. There’s no doubt about it!”

He had no idea what Daiki was talking about, but Minjoon nodded unconditionally. When he began to apply the ointment around the bruised mark, the sensations hit Minjoon in a raw manner. Minjoon closed his eyes tightly, biting his tongue to help clear his thoughts. He had no idea why he was so bruised, but when Daiki caressed the inside of his thigh, he let out an unbidden moan and pushed his hips back. Daiki frowned, looking up at Minjoon who was shaking his head.

“No,I don’t know why I’m hurt but you can stop now.”

“Don’t joke with me.”

_‘I’m serious, that’s my erogenous zone I cant help it.”_

As Minjoon was looking around trying to find excuses, Kenta came into the room after a short knock. At that moment, Daiki quickly covered Minjoon’s exposed thigh with his robe.

“Boss… My apologies.”

When he saw Minjoon dressed in nothing but a robe, he apologized before turning around quickly.

“Is everything ready?”

“Its ready.”

“Take Touma and go to the kitchens.”

“Yes.”

When Kenta called him over, Touma let himself be held with no resistance, waving happily at Minjoon as he said _‘mama, see you at the kitchen’_ before disappearing.

_‘Oh, you cant. Touma please don’t leave me alone with papa.’_

Minjoon barely managed to swallow down the knot stuck in his throat, waving his hand with a pained smile. When the two people left, Daiki’s touch on his thigh became softer.

It was obvious that Daiki was upset with him. He may not know what he did while under the influence of alcohol, but two things were for sure. The fact that he attacked Daiki’s naked body and cursed him endlessly, of course, ended in failure.

Minjoon, who could no longer stand the heavy silence, tried to speak as he opened his lips. But Daiki’s next words made him lose his breath.

“Do you like me?”

Daiki stood from his seat and stared at Minjoon as his two eyes shone brightly. Caught by his gaze, Minjoon was unable to speak, and only sat there with parted lips. Minjoon turned tried to turn his head away, as he felt a sharp pain in his chest as if being pulled by a rubber band. Daiki gripped his chin immediately, turning Minjoon’s head back in his direction.

“Don’t make me repeat myself. Do you like me?”

Although, Daiki was pretty persistent on normal days, Minjoon felt as if today was different, pushing him to act.

“That is… I cant say.”

Minjoon was unable to say he liked him. It was because he was not confident in what he would say after his confession. He could imagine the Daiki standing in front him as he said ‘ _it’s fine if you like me, but I have no intention of doing anything like that, so stop dreaming’._ However, Minjoon was surprised by his unexpected reply.

“Really? Then think carefully about it. I will ask you again sooner or later. Now get dressed and come down for breakfast.”

Minjoon’s head titled to one side as he watched Daiki’s retreating figure. His head felt heavy and out of his control. He simply couldn’t make sense of what Daiki has just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year/New Years eve everyone!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the last update of the year. I will try to post one or two chapters before the manhwa update on Sunday, but no promises. 
> 
> On a side note, would you guys prefer if I post chapters as they are translated/edited, or would you rather I work on as many chapters as I can during the week and post them all at once on a certain day?


	10. 9

Minjoon sat in front of an empty table with a terrified expression. Even if it wasn’t a normal meal, at least three or four dishes usually had to be served alongside the main dish. However, besides Touma’s favorite side-dish, the spot in front of Minjoon was empty.

It was the type of morning where he desperately needed soup rather than rice. If he was being honest, he had hoped he would be able to eat hangover soup the same way he did back in Korea. Minjoon was only able to look at Touma’s miso soup in desperation.

Touma, who was eating his soup with a toddler spoon, smiled up at Minjoon. Then, he grabbed his bowl and held it up to him.

“Mama, do you want to try? It's good..”

“Is it delicious?”

“Mn, very delicious.”  
  


Minjoon reached out for Touma’s soup bowl, looking for any sign of Daiki putting down his coffee.

“Minjoon.”

“Yes?”

“Don’t touch Touma’s food. You should have hangover soup. Bring it.”

“Hangover soup?”

Minjoon looked around with a bright expression at the welcomed words, but was bothered by everyone’s expressions appearing slightly stiff. However, Minjoon tried to ignore them in favor of the much anticipated hangover soup. Shinba suddenly entered, carrying a tray. Minjoon, who was expecting the smell of cold soup, tilted his head at the sight of the object on the tray.

Shinba took the tray to Daiki, not Minjoon. He grabbed the bottle of soju Shinba had brought over as if he were handling a gun and presented the cap in Minjoon’s direction.

“It’s fresh, like you wanted.”

Speaking in a friendly tone, Daiki opened the bottle. Then, he filled a large glass with the clear liquid.

“There’s a saying in Korea. The day after drinking, the best hangover soup is a hangover drink so I prepared it for you. It comes from my heart. I am the one who has accepted your drinking habits.”

Daiki stared at Minjoon with a raised eyebrow . Minjoon felt as if his heart was being attacked by a cotton bat because of that face, sexy enough to kill him. The tray holding the bottle of soju made its way to Minjoon in a solemn atmosphere. A bottle of soju, a glass cup, and a plate of shrimp crackers were placed on a wooden tray.

When the smell of soju made its way to Minjoon, he choked and covered his mouth. But Touma, who was working hard and eating his meal, salivated as he stared at the snacks. Minjoon on the other hand, kept his mouth covered as he passed the shrimp crackers to Touma.

“Snacks!”

Touma picked up a shrimp cracker and took a bite, widening his eyes as he looked at Minjoon. The savory shrimp crackers seemed to satisfy his tastes. Minjoon barely managed a smile in Touma’s direction as he turned to Daiki.

“Excuse me…. I’m not feeling very well right now..”

“Why? It’s the green lid soju you wanted. You only drink fresh soju.”

“ _Euhp_ , please don’t say so— _eeeugh_ , please don’t say that word.”

“Soju is called soju. What else am I supposed to call it?”

‘ _This bastard, he’s doing it on purpose. He’s a bastard with no conscience.’_

“Can’t you turn a blind eye just this once?”

“Well, I had a hard time last night. Someone who was drunk did many things….”

“Hold on. I’ll drink it.”

Minjoon quickly glanced at Touma. Fortunately, he didn’t seem to be paying much attention as he was still busy eating the snacks. He picked up the glass with everything he had in him, not wanting last night’s events to be revealed in front of everyone.

In fact, at that moment, he had hoped for Daiki’s generosity. If he really wanted to say something, he’d say it even without the drink. Daiki even showed a demonstration with his fingers as Minjoon brought the glass to his mouth and held his breath. Minjoon, pushed by his strong spirit, lifted his chin as he took a sip of soju. He instantly began to feel sick as an unwelcome feeling crept up his throat.

Minjoon threw the bottle away, almost dragging his body in the direction of the bathroom. He heard Touma’s surprised voice calling out ‘ _mama’_ from behind him, but he couldn’t bring himself to wave even a hand. As soon as he brought his face over to the toilet, he began to empty his stomach out of all the alcohol.

“ _Euuugh_.”

Touma burst into tears as an unpleasant sound was heard from the bathroom. As Kenta hurried to hug him, he let go of the chip in his mouth as he asked _‘Is mama dying?’_. Hakuto, who naturally had a very weak stomach, barely managed to endure the sound of vomiting by scratching his thighs, unlike what his complexion suggested.

When Daiki got up, Ren immediately tried to follow after him. It was his instinctive behavior as a doctor rather than his worry for Minjoon, but Daiki stopped him.

“It’s fine.”

Daiki lightly clicked his tongue as he approached a still vomiting Minjoon. He had wanted to pour the soju bottle down Minjoon’s throat, regardless of him vomiting or now. But strangely enough, it didn’t work out that way with Minjoon. For Daiki, who had grown up in the world of the yakuza, it was shocking to see his spoiled behavior.

As he approached the bathroom, he heard a dying voice growling.

“That bastard has no heart. What’s with the alcohol? _Damn it,_ can I really be Touma’s mama? A hangover drink? _Fucking hell,_ I don’t do hangover drinks! What kind of fucking bastard from hell is he. I seriously don’t know what….”

Minjoon, who had been cursing Daiki in Korean from start to finish, almost fell into the toilet as he came face to face with Daiki, who was looking down at him like some sort of goblin. 

_“_ Wh-what is it?”

“If you’re done throwing up, get up.”

“What about the hangover drink?”

“If you drink in my home one more time, you better be careful. The next time it happens, I’ll lock you up in a wine jar instead of giving you a hangover drink. Understood?”

Daiki grabbed Minjoon’s arm and hoisted him up. Minjoon groaned again, grabbing on to Daiki’s clothes as his body was unexpectedly pulled up.

“ _Euuk_.”

“What are you doing? If you vomit on me… I’ll kill you.”

**Part 3. Shimizu Yuri.**

“What’s this?”

Minjoon had found a small rug as he was organizing Touma’s closet and quietly asked Kenta.

“It’s a rug that Touma used when he was a baby. Since he liked it so much, we kept it.”

Minjoon looked closely at the soft rug and called Touma over as he suddenly got a great idea.

“Touma.”

Unsurprisingly, Kenta was an elementary school teacher who had passed the civil service exam. He had no idea why he became a yakuza instead of going with the teaching route, but the only thing that’s clear is that his soft-pitched voice shouldn’t be used on anyone except insomnia patients. For example, at first Minjoon had followed Touma along for his classes with Kenta. But less than a minute after class had started, Minjoon’s head began to jostle from side to side before finally falling asleep.

It was a stroke of luck for all the Japanese kids that Kenta became a yakuza instead of an elementary school teacher.

After managing to get through his classes, Touma was now sitting in his room, making his way through his white sketchbook with his crayons.

Touma ran towards Minjoon, with his hands full of crayons. “Mn, mama. Touma is here.”

“Touma, do you remember last time when you made kimbap with mama?”

Touma titled his head, thinking hard, before smiling and nodding up at Minjoon.

“Mn, the black rice.”

“That’s right, the black rice. Touma, do you want to play as a kimbap?”

“Want to, want to!”

He didn’t know what it was, but as soon as he heard the word _play_ Touma cheered, raising his hands and going in circles around Minjoon.

“Then go clean up your crayons and wash your hands.”

“Yes.”

“Touma will become rice.”

“Alright, Touma is rice. Rice!”

Minjoon extended the black rug before coming closer to Touma. Then, he hugged Touma and placed him over the rug.

“Today is a day to eat kimbap! I’ll bring the rice here.”  
  


“It’s fun, it’s fun!”

Touma twisted his body as he laughed out loud, apparently ticklish. Minjoon grabbed the yellow towel he had prepared beforehand and placed it next to Touma.

“This is pickled radish. We only have pickled radish today, so we’ll be making pickled radish kimbap.”

Touma was placed and rolled into the rug. As he was rolled back and forth, Touma burst out laughing, cheering with joy. As his laughter filled the room and began to ring around the house of the yakuza boss who ruled all of Tokyo, a strange sense of alienation took over, but Minjoon felt happy.

“Oh? The side of the kimbap burst.”

When Minjoon began to tickle the sides of the rug, Touma began to wriggle like a snake, trying to get away. When Minjoon turned towards Kenta’s direction who was watching them with an anxious expression, he wiped his eyes free of tears from laughter before speaking.

“What is it? Do you want to do it too, Kenta-ssi?”

“No, I don’t think…” Kenta shook his head as he stared at Minjoon, wondering if he would be caught with that expression. “No.”

As Minjoon grabbed the rug and began to unfurl it, Touma was loosened and finally broke free. At that moment, Kenta’s phone began to ring. Kenta answered the phone politely with both hands in an area where the laughter seemed to fade.

_-It’s me. And Touma? What’s with all that noise?_

_“_ Minjoon and Touma are playing right now.”

- _Playing? Pass it over._

Kenta naturally handed the phone to Minjoon, even without being told who to pass it to, and politely said. “It’s the boss.”

Minjoon stopped laughing the moment he heard the word ‘Daiki’, he grabbed the rub and quickly released Touma before answering the phone.

“Yes, hello.”

_-What is all that noise?_

“Well…”

“Papa, Touma is rice. Black rice, black rice.”

- _Black rice? Is it impossible for you to play normal games?_

“I think it's very normal. Touma likes it too.”

_-I want my son to be human, not crayons, mushrooms or kimbap._

“I’ll try my best.”

- _Don’t just try. Put Touma to sleep this afternoon for about two hours. I’ll pick him up at five._

“Are we eating out today? Yes, then should I sleep for two hours today too? Just kidding, we’ll be ready by five.”

- _Just get Touma ready._

As his expectations for going out were destroyed in that moment, the feeling of alienation and indescribable shame hit Minjoon. The reality and illusion of him being Touma’s mama finally crashed, putting a stop to his thoughts.

- _We’re going to the main house. We can go out to eat next time._

As if Minjoon’s state of mind was visible, Daiki briefly explained Today’s schedule. The main house he was referring to was probably the Ueyama family. But if it was there, it was a place Minjoon wanted to reject even if they could go together. Still, he couldn’t help feeling sad.

“Yes sir.” Minjoon replied softly before hanging up.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

The Ueyama monthly family reunion took place on every last Monday of the month at Daiki’s maternal grandfather’s home, Shinpei Ueyama, who is said to be a living legend. On this day, a grand meeting is organized by all the executives of the affiliated organization led by Daiki’s cousin, Taichung Ueyama, in Osaka. Taichi is also known as the ‘little boss’ as he ranks second in the Ueyama family.

Taichi respects Daiki and follows him well. Daiki liked him quite a lot, as he was not someone who was a traitor, except for his pathological obsession of making everything that was his into his own, whether it be humans or objects.

More than 200 executives led by Daiki gathered in the main auditorium to report what had happened during the last month and to discuss the problems. Adding the subordinates they brought along, there were nearly a thousand men. This type of meeting was like a giant puzzle for little Touma.

However, it was not a meeting that could be avoided because Touma, who has been drawing attention as the next Ueyama boss in accordance to the Ueyama tradition, is young. But Touma only being a child, his sole purpose was to show his face at these monthly meetings. Which is why as soon as he arrives, he goes to spend time with his great-grandfather, Shinpei.

On this day, everyone was well-mannered and dressed in suits, so little Touma was wearing a small suit. A month ago on this day, returning from a meeting similar to this one, had been the day Touma had jumped out into the street and into Minjoon’s arms, calling him mama.

Touma held Daiki’s hand as the walked along the long corridor towards the tea room where his grandfather was.

“Papa, Touma doesn’t drink tea. It not good.”

“If grandfather gives you tea, you should drink just a little.”

“No wanna, I want to go home. I miss mama.”

Daiki paused and looked at Touma for a moment. Touma felt his dad’s gaze and began to fiddle with the hem of his coat with his head down.

“Touma, papa told you. We can’t talk about mama here.”

He had a hard time getting Touma to come out. He had rolled across the floor saying he would not go if Minjoon didn’t come along. Touma’s face was swollen from crying as he had been forced to get into the car.

“I understand.”

Touma spoke with a small voice as he could no longer stand Daiki’s gaze. Suddenly, Touma raised his head as he ran down the corridor, pulling Daiki’s hand along.

“Grandfather, grandfather!”

Shinpei, who had ended every yakuza in Tokyo with a knife and his sharp tongue, and had built the great Ueyama wave, couldn't wait any longer for his great-grandson and met him halfway.

Shinpei, dressed in a kimono, rushed to hug Touma in case he fell as he ran. Even though his thick face full of wrinkles and his white hair made him look like an ordinary neighborhood grandfather, his sharp eyes revealed the rough life he had lived as a yakuza.

“Aigoo, our puppy. I told you you’d get hurt if you ran like that.”

“Touma will be good. Grandfather, Touma go home now?”

“This punk. You just got here and you already want to leave? Grandfather almost died because he missed Touma so much.”

“Hmmm, okay I will stay a little longer.”

Touma loved Shinpei and liked following him around. But today, since Minjoon was waiting at home, all he wanted was to go back. Touma held Shinpei’s neck tightly. Shinpei’s please laugh could be heard going down the corridor.

“Touma-ya, shall we go to the big hall and say hi to all the ahjussis and uncle Taichi? Let’s work hard and greet everyone.”

The big hall he was referring to is the main auditorium. Shinpei wanted to go into the conference and reaffirm Touma’s place. He believed this is what he could do for Touma.

“Hello, grandfather.”

Daiki approached, bowing to Shinpei.

“Let’s go to the conference room. By the way, Touma doesn’t seem to be in a good mood today. Where is he sick?”

“No, its not that.”

“If it ever becomes too difficult to raise him alone, send him to me. Touma is my blood, it won’t be a waste to give him everything.”

“I know.”

When Shinpei took the lead with Touma, the rest of the members followed after Daiki. It was a bit noisy as the meeting had yet to begin, but when Shinpei walked in, everyone became quiet and bowed, showing their respect. It wasn’t until Daiki signaled with his hand that everyone raised their head.

“Oh, Touma. Your uncle has been looking for you.”

Taichi looked at Touma, and approached him with as much fuss as the colorful jacket he wore. When Taichi approached, Touma hugged Shinpei’s neck tighter and turned his head.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

_T/Ns:_

  * _도깨비_ _/goblin: mythical creatures in Korean folklore._



_Translation: lastromeo_

_Editing/proofreading: mars_


	11. 10

“Touma-ya, say hello to uncle Taichi.”

“No, no like Taichi. He always biting. _Rawr,_ Touma go _rawr.”_

Sure enough, when Taichi approached Shinpei and took Touma from his arms, he playfully took a bite out of his cheeks.

“Touma-ya, why don’t you become uncle’s son. I’ll be better than your papa.”

“No, no want Taichi. Grandpa, grandpa!”

Touma twisted his body, seeking out Shinpei who hugged him once again. His sharp eyes softened once again, showing his happiness.

“Touma, don’t be like that. Come on, think it over. Uncle will buy you everything you want. Why wont you be uncle’s baby?”

“No want to! Touma is mama’s and papa’s. Touma will go back with mama and sleep in papa’s room.”

At that moment, the conference room became deathly quiet. Shinpei turned his gaze in Daiki’s direction.

“Oh, that’s weird. Did I hear that right? I thought I heard him say mama. But boss, is Touma saying the truth?”

Taichi sharpened his ears and looked at Daiki. Daiki looked at Touma, who was sniffing, shocked by what he had just said, and turned his gaze towards Shinpei.

“Is that true?”

“Yes.”

Daiki didn’t say anything unexpected, and instead only confirmed Touma’s words.

“Oh my god. Boss, a woman who’s already mama, I really didn’t know.”

“You’re being loud, Taichi.”

Taichi quickly shut his mouth at Shinpei’s low voice reprimanding him.

“Bring her to the next monthly meeting.”

Daiki’s eyes shook as he heard Shinpei’s unexpected words.

“Grandfather, that is..”

“It’s alright, it’s my birthday so you can bring her. There is no meeting on that day, it's just a family gathering anyway, so bring her. Touma already calls her mama, so I want to meet her.”

Shinpei’s words carried a tone of finality and left no room for further arguments. It made not only Daiki, but also Kenta and Ren who had been standing right behind him, think back to Minjoon.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

Minjoon, who was walking through the gardens wearing a padded jacket, looked at his watch that he’d checked 5 minutes ago, wondering when the front doors would open.

“It’s cold, we should go inside.”

Daiki, who had left to the family home for the monthly meeting, had left Hakuto behind for some unknown reason. Daiki had looked at Minjoon and said ‘ _Hakuto, stay’_ before departing with a crying Touma.

At that moment Minjoon had thought, ‘ _I won’t run away. Are you telling this toad to stay to make sure I don’t escape? You bad boy.’_

But now, he was going crazy worrying about Touma. He was worried that Daiki would see his crying and would hit him. Minjoon turned his head and stared at Hakuto, who was standing with his fists inside his jacket. He should’ve replaced Daiki.

“Boss never touches Touma. In short, the boss hates violence.”

Minjoon was curious about how Hakuto knew what he was thinking, so he replied with nonsense.

“I don’t believe you. You saw it back then, didn’t you? He almost made a hole in my face with a dart needle.”

“That.. he just wanted to scare you a little.”

“ _Tch_ , well if you scare me twice, someone like me could seriously die. By the way, how long has it been since the phone call? They’re still not here. I know you guys drive in a line. But why do you do that? You can't even speed up and it’s very intimidating for regular civilians!”

“It’s only been 10 minutes since they called. It takes at least one hour to arrive from the main house.”

“Then call and let me speak to Touma.”

“Who? Me? I don’t want to.”

Hakuto, who couldn’t stand the look Minjoon gave him when he said he didn’t want to, finally took his cellphone out.

“Hyung, its me. Is Touma asleep? Minjoon says he wants to speak to him, please. Then, here you go.”

Minjoon snatched the phone from his hand as if it were something precious. A voice could already be heard calling Touma.

- _Mama? Mama._

“Touma, it’s mama. Did papa hit you?”

_-No, papa no hit me. We’re on our way now._

“Mama is waiting for you, too. Did you have fun playing with grandfather?”

- _…..Mama, Touma did bad._

“No, why are you crying? It’s okay, mama is alright too.”

Minjoon was still worried about leaving Touma alone, and tried to soothe his tears as quickly as possible.

“Touma didn’t do anything wrong. It’s okay, mama will do anything for Touma.”

Touma suddenly stopped crying at Minjoon’s answer, which meant, _‘There’s no trouble waiting at home.’_ He finally answered in a happy tone.

- _Then, let go together, pwomise._

He didn’t know why, but Minjoon ended the call with a loud shout of ‘promise’.

“Oh, thank god. I didn’t know the correct answer. But, where does he want to go? Sometimes I don’t understand what Touma says. Am I disqualified as his mama?”

Minjoon, who learned about the meaning of that promise an hour later, violently resisted shouting in Daiki’s study.

“I won’t go. Going in a place like that… a guy like me would bleed and die before even reaching the entrance. If it weren’t for Touma, every day here would be horrific.”

“Horrific?”

Daiki, who was impressed by the extent of Minjoon’s fear, took a step closer. Minjoon, who had unexpectedly become the center of attention, fixed his posture and opened his mouth under Daiki’s watchful eyes.

“Aren’t there always yakuza entering and fighting with swords? So then, what if the bodies begin to pile up? Even though I’m a nursing student, I’m not good with blood. Where would I even hide Touma? And other things… I’m just always nervous.”

“You’ve watched way too many movies. And don’t say you’re nervous when you’ve been causing nothing but trouble everyday.” Daiki returned to his usual calm expression and opened his mouth, looking at Minjoon. “I can't do anything if you don’t want to go, I won't force you. But, what about the promise you made Touma?”

“What do you mean ‘promise’?”

“What Touma said earlier. He said: ‘Mama said he would go with me’. Don’t tell me, you would lie to a child?”

Daiki’s eyes turned sharp as he stared at Minjoon.

_‘Is this the attitude of a person asking for a favor? Why don’t you beg and go on your knees?’_

Minjoon wondered when he had ever made such a promise with Touma, thinking that it could never have happened.

‘ _Then, let go together. Pwomise.’_

Minjoon, who suddenly remembered Touma’s words, sank down on the spot.

“You know, everyone knows I have a weak heart. Sometimes I even feel like I have arrhythmia if I run too wildly. If I go to a place like that in this state, my small frail heart wouldn’t be able to stand it. Wouldn’t Touma be able to understand this?”

When Minjoon’s main ability to talk in gibberish began, Daiki’s brows furrowed as he spoke in a voice as low as he could muster.

“He’s three years old. Don’t expect so much from a child. Then, what are you going to do?”

Minjoon rose, staring fearlessly at Daiki, even though this entire situation was caused by Touma.

“But why do I have to wear women's clothing?”

“Because you’re mama.”

“Oh, I’m mama. But why a kimono?”

“Because you don’t have a chest.”

“Oh right, I don’t have a chest.”

Minjoon nodded, as if everything made sense.

“So since I’m a man, I have to wear a woman’s dress, and since I don’t have a chest, I have to wear a kimono. And lastly, in order to meet your grandfather who likes tea, I have to learn the proper tea ceremony. Is that what you’re saying?”

“That’s right.”

At Daiki’s words, Ren and the rest of the group standing behind him also nodded.

“But, what should I do? I can’t drink tea, it’s too bitter. When I drink it, I simply throw up.”

Minjoon looked around and shrugged. No matter how much he tried to drink it, he couldn’t drink it. More importantly, Minjoon couldn’t sit properly. He tried it once, and all he got was cramps all over his leg that drove him crazy. Minjoon smiled with an innocent expression, looking at Daiki, Hakuto, Ren, and the clumsy but oddly cute Itsuki alternately. Daiki spoke, breaking the 10 thousand pound silence with his low voice.

“Call grandma Meisa. If she can’t turn him into a proper woman in a month, then everyone better be prepared for death.”

“Yes.”

“I understand, boss.”

“I’ll risk my life.”

❁❁❁❁❁❁

“Ack, it hurts.”

Meisa whipped Minjoon’s hip that had been sitting over his bent legs in a female yukata the moment they began to lean towards one side. Nevertheless, Minjoon was unable to say a single word to Meisa and could only shed silent tears.

The reason he was unable to? Meisa was Shinpei’s second wife, an emotional mom who raised the world’s most poisonous Daiki. Meisa, who held an absolutely obedient attitude towards Daiki and held a type of grudge against Shinpei, seemed to be under the impression that this could be something to retaliate against Shinpei. She hurried to train Minjoon herself before anyone else could.

She was currently teaching him the proper etiquette for a tea ceremony. She strongly urged Minjoon to drink tea, despite the difficulty he had when sitting on his knees for longer than a minute. 

“It’s reasonable to say you cant last more than 30 seconds, let alone one minute.”

“Well, I can sit cross-legged. But this is just too hard.”

“Cross-legged? I can’t believe such blasphemous words came out of the mouth of a woman in a yukata. You’ve still got a long way to go. I told you to think of yourself as a woman!”

No matter how gay he was, Minjoon couldn’t bring himself to think of himself as a woman. But those were just his personal feelings. Ever since Meisa arrived, he had lived wearing a female yukata. Minjoon, whose face was originally small for a man, twisted one side of his hair that had grown long enough to reach his neck. He placed it behind his ear and clipped it back using a butterfly-shaped hairpin. Not only that, but male-like speech was strictly forbidden.

“Mama, Touma can sit like that for a long time. Look, look.”

When Minjoon received his etiquette training, Touma was also present. Unlike Minjoon, Touma was able to sit for 10 minutes in a posture that he struggled to sit in for 30 seconds. Amazed, Minjoon thought _‘As expected, the cultural difference is too great.’_

“Look, Touma-nim can do it. Minjoon, you can do it too. Try to sit up straight again. Straighten out your back and lightly touch your heels with your hips.”

Minjoon had barely managed to lift himself up when Meisa swung her long and thin whip, but his legs were so numb that he collapsed once again with a thud. As a result, his yukata was splayed half open, revealing his white thighs.

“ _Aaaaack,_ wa-wait a minute. I have a cramp in my leg…. _Ugh.”_

While Minjoon lay on the floor sniffing, Touma rolled around and began to _meow_ like usual. Touma grew very excited as if this was not the first time. Meisa looked at the two loving people and relaxed her harsh expression. She had no choice but to wait until all the ‘mice’ were caught.

“Touma, this is a really big mouse. I think we need to call five cats to catch it. _Eugh.._ it seriously hurts.”

“ _Meow meow meeow, haa haa, meeow. Me..ow.”_

Touma who shouted ‘meow’ five times with harsh breathing, finally lay down next to Minjoon.

“The cats caught the mouse.”

Then, he opened his fingers and showed his hand to Minjoon.

“Good job. _Ugh,_ don’t touch it. It hurts really bad, Touma.”

When Touma tried to touch his leg slightly, Minjoon jumped away, pulling his leg back. The cramp had gone up his calves as the muscles began to clump up together, making the pain almost unbearable.

At this moment, Daiki and his group of men had arrived home. They stopped walking as they passed by the big living room and found Minjoon lying on his back with his thighs out.

“Everyone look away.”

At Daiki’s sharp words, Ren and his men quickly turned around. He approached Minjoon.

“What is it now?”

“Papa!” Touma jumped up and ran as soon as he saw Daiki. “Papa, the mouse bit mama. His leg hurts so Touma meows to scare it away.”

“You’re back, boss.”

“Why are they doing this, grandmother?”

“Because of a cramp… he can't sit for longer than 30 seconds. I’m worried for when he has to go have tea in the ceremony.”

“I.. but I’m Korean.”

“Watch your words.”

Meisa quickly reprimanded him for his crude language, so Minjoon spoke again in a quiet and calm tone.

“Maintaining this posture is too difficult.”

“Let me see.”

“No don’t, don’t touch it. It's cramping so bad that I feel like I’ll die if you touch it.”

“Stop being dramatic.”

Daiki took off his gloves as he sat in front of Minjoon and lifted his legs. Minjoon let out a scream, saying he was going to die.

“I’m dying. Oh god, I’m dying.”

Meisa took Touma’s hand saying ‘ _I’ll take him with me’_ as he began to sniff, surprised by the loud noise.

“Shut up. Is it here?”

“Yes….”

Daiki touched Minjoon’s calf with his long fingers, looking for the cramped muscles to begin massaging it. Minjoon grit his teeth and shook his head, trying to endure the pain as Daiki’s hand pressed down and twisted over his muscles. Unable to endure it, Minjoon raised his fist and punched Daiki’s thigh.

“It hurts. Do it gently.”

_“_ It is gentle.”

“It still hurts a lot. _Ugh._ Don’t press there.”

“Don’t cry. It's starting to feel better, little by little. Can you feel it?”

“ _Aaah…_ I can feel it.”

“It’s starting to become a lot softer. Isn’t it getting less painful when I do this?”

“Yes, it doesn’t hurt that much anymore. Please, do it a little more there.”

Ren, Hakuto, and Itsuki, who had been ordered to turn around, had to endure a conversation full of sexual undertones with a burning face. It would have been better if they were ordered to disappear.

“Can you get up now?”

Daiki fixed his open yukata and grabbed Minjoon by the arm, helping him to stand up. Daiki’s gaze swept over Minjoon’s face and came to a stop on the butterfly pin. His hand brushed his ear as he reached out to touch it.

“I’m gay, not a woman.”

“I know. I never asked you to become a real woman.”

“I made a promise with Touma so I’ll try my best, but you can't trust everything I say.”

“On that day, I’ll be by your side.”

Daiki’s words soothed his wild thoughts. Daiki lifted Minjoon’s face. Minjoon also raised his heels on his shoes, bringing their lips closer. The heat emanating from Daiki tickled the tip of his nose.

“Touma-nim, you can’t.”

“No, move out of the way.”

At that moment, Touma’s breathless voice pierced the air, but Daiki’s lips were too seductive. He was having a hard time turning his head away. He could barely bring himself to push against Daiki’s chest before turning towards Touma.

“Mama, did you get the mouse?”

“Yes, I got it.”

“It doesn’t hurt anymore?”

“It doesn’t.”

“Mama.”

Touma felt amazed by the sight of Minjoon in a yukata, so he had taken to calling out to his mama several times a day for no reason.

“Touma want eat.”

“Oh, Touma is hungry. Since papa is here, shall we go eat?”

“Yes.”

Minjoon glanced at Daiki. He thought that the reason why his cold and expressionless eyes suddenly felt so sweet was due to his dream. Minjoon took Touma’s hand and walked towards the kitchen, trying to soothe his aching disappointment.

┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄

_T/N:_

  * _mouse/_ _쥐_ _and cramp/_ _쥐가_ _both start with the same syllable, which is why they played the ‘catch the mouse’ game in this chapter._



_Translation: lastromeo_

_Editing/proofreading: mars_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you starbat for helping me edit and proofread these chapters!


	12. 11

“Shimizu Yuri, Shimizu Yuri…. _Aaah,_ I need cheongsimhwan.. _mmph.”_

_“_ Shut up. It’s hard to do your makeup like this.”

Shaw, who was now in charge of cooking, had been a hairdresser before becoming a yakuza. He was currently applying makeup for Minjoon, who’s entire body was currently shaking like a leaf. On the other hand, Itsuki was on his way to a Korean restaurant owned by an acquaintance to try and get cheongsimhwan for Minjoon. In fact, it would’ve been completely fine to ask someone else to do these things, but Daiki had left his direct subordinates in charge saying it was related to Minjoon. So now, he was patiently waiting for Itsuki to return as he repeated his new name to help himself remember it.

“By the way, I may be 22 years old, but I’m still a man. My skin can't be compared to that of a woman’s.”

Shaw was the eldest in the house. It is said that he has been a member of the organization since Daiki’s father had been in charge. He isn’t so sure but Shaw, who is also Daiki’s godfather, seemed to be second in command in this house. Daiki even used honorifics when speaking with Shaw. Despite his unimaginably tough appearance, his handiwork truly was a piece of art.

“You really are beautiful.”

Shinba, who claimed to be his assistant, stood next to Shaw as he looked at Minjoon with a blushing face. Minjoon covered his chest, trying to make a joke out of Shinba’s words. In reality, it was a futile attempt to relax the atmosphere.

“Even so, you shouldn’t hit on me.”

“Hi-hit on you? Th-that wasn’t what I was thinking. Boss would kill me.”

“I don’t think Daiki would kill you, Shinba, but me.”

The joke he had tried to use to lighten the mood ended up making Minjoon even more nervous. When the name ‘Daiki’ came up, he snapped his jaw closed, thinking about how he would be seen by him in a woman’s dress.

“All right, all done. Come here. Hm, as I thought, since your hair is naturally curly the best way to style it would be to twist one side and place it behind your ear. It’s a simple style that makes you look cute and sexy. Now listen, I’m going to give you a piece of advice.”

When Shaw suddenly became serious and told him he would be giving him advice, Minjoon gulped as he tried not to blink.

“When you go there, you may meet a man named Taichi; he is the second boss of Ueyama. You must never be alone with him. He’s been a playboy from a young age, he doesn’t discriminate between men and women. If he sees that the boss has shown interest in you, he will definitely try to get with you too. So be careful, he’s the most dangerous man there is. And by that I mean he would rip off your kimono in seconds if given the chance.”

Minjoon was barely able to hold himself up using Shaw’s arm when he suddenly felt a wave of dizziness wash over him.

“I’m going to die. Hurry, give me the cheongsimhwan now. Why would you say something like that? You’re making me even more nervous. At this rate if I bring my finger up to my lips, I’d probably be able to feel my heart.”

“Pull yourself together. Daiki is waiting for you right now, so you have to leave quickly.”

At that moment, Itsuki finally ran into the room holding the cheongsimhwan in his hand.

“Here, I brought the cheongsimhwan for… you….”

The cheongsimhwan that Itsuki had been holding fell to the ground with a thud and rolled towards Minjoon’s feet. Itsuki stared at Minjoon with a shocked expression.

“If you were going to give me one you should do it right. How can you throw it on the floor when I can hardly bend over?”

While Minjoon was shouting looking at the cheongsimhwan which had fallen on the floor, Itsuki quickly moved to pick it up before opening the lid and emptying the bottle into his mouth.

“Ah, why is my heart pounding like this..?”

“You.. what did you just do?”

Minjoon was so dumbfounded that he forgot for a second that he was sitting with a face full of makeup.

“My heart began to pound all of a sudden. Here, there’s still one more but I think we should save it for the boss.”

When Itsuki began to mutter nonsense, Minjoon quickly snatched the bottle out of his hand, opening the lid as quickly as he could before swallowing the remaining pill.

“What did you say? Itsuki, be careful with what you say today. Take him to the boss, push him to the limit.”

“Shaw ahjussi, that’s playing dirty.”

Minjoon let out a shout at Shaw’s words and left the room, walking alongside Itsuki who had a bright red face. Moving in the heavy kimono, he was turned into a beautiful woman thanks to the hard work of his month-long training.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

When a knock was heard, Daiki who was dressed in a classic suit with a formal aura rather than his usual jacket, shut his laptop off before muttering a brief ‘ _come in’._

The door opened and Minjoon stood at the threshold, hesitating to come in as he stared at Daiki. At that moment, Daiki’s eyebrows twitched, an unknown emotion surging in his deep eyes. He gaped slightly, his gaze never leaving Minjoon’s figure.

The simple kimono with its silk sleeves embroidered with cherry blossoms, gracefully hugged Minjoon’s slender body,, and fell beautifully before coming to rest just over his ankles. A pink obi decorated his waist, making his chest less obvious and his body look more voluminous.

Minjoon smiled awkwardly under Daiki’s scrutinizing gaze, covering his exposed neckline. Daiki approached him and raised his hand to lift Minjoon’s chin lightly. Minjoon’s heart began to shake as he saw the desire in Daiki’s eyes.

“I should give Shaw ahjussi a bonus.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means he did an amazing job.”

“This is as much as he could improve.”

“….It’s getting late. Let’s go.”

Daiki, who responded a beat late to Minjoon’s words, gently wrapped his arm around his shoulders and exited the room.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

Today, Touma was wearing a children’s kimono to match with Minjoon. It was too cute that he couldn’t help but feel his body relax as a happy smile spread across his face. When he came out, aside from asking for the same hair accessory as his mama, he had listened well and stayed calm. However, at the next moment, Minjoon returned to reality as he came face to face with the main gate of the house. His hands began to shake uncontrollably as he felt his face turn blue.

Daiki squeezed his trembling hand slightly. The warmth of his hand managed to calm Minjoon’s mind little by little. Minjoon looked up at Daiki, then rose by the tips of his toes to whisper into his ear.

In the eyes of the people around them, they appeared to be a beautiful couple whispering words of affection to each other. Even Ren’s group that was familiar with their relationship, seemed to be embarrassed. But almost immediately, a vein could be seen in Daiki’s temple. He was clenching his teeth.

“Da-Daiki, what was my name?”

“….”

“Don’t be upset. Shimizu.. what was it? Please tell me quickly, yeah?”

Minjoon’s small voice cried as he looked up at Daiki’s angry face. No matter how much he thought about it, he couldn’t remember the name he had repeated a thousand times in his head.

“Shimizu Yuri. If you ask one more time….”

“Alright, I won't forget it anymore. Shimizu Yuri. Wait, why isn’t my name three characters? My original name can fit in two drinks.”

Minjoon, who was still nervous enough to forget his name despite having a long way to go, had a hard time moving his body that seemed to be made of rocks instead of blood. He calmly walked all the way to the Ueyama residence, where he stood as if waiting to be eaten.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

Only Shinpei, Daiki, Touma, and Minjoon were sat in the tea room as if it had been a special request made by Daiki.

Minjoon had yet to look at Shinpei’s face. Daiki also looked up at Shinpei for the first time that day, feeling as if he were going to die. A fledgling like Minjoon really stood no chance when compared to a legendary yakuza. Minjoon tried to brainwash himself, repeating like a mantra, ‘ _I am not the coward Minjoon but the woman Shimizu Yuri; the woman who managed to steal the heart of the legendary yakuza boss.’_

“I am Shinpei Ueyama, Daiki’s grandfather.”

When Shinpei greeted Minjoon first, his body jumped as he quickly tried to raise his head with Daiki’s arm wrapped around his waist.

_‘Relax. I told you I would be here for you.’_

The gesture was warm, as if trying to convey his message. Gathering his courage, Minjoon finally managed to raise his head.

He had expected something strange, like a horn on his forehead, but Shinpei looked like a regular neighborhood grandfather with a warm appearance. Touma came running and pulled on Minjoon’s arm, placing a rather loud kiss onto his cheeks.

“Mama seemed to be scare of tiger grandfather so Touma give you kiss.”

Minjoon’s lips that had been tense before, seemed to relax at Touma’s unexpected behavior.

“I… am Shimizu Yuri.”

Minjoon almost lost his mind for a second, but after successfully completing his greeting, he relaxed and sat down. All that could be heard in the silence that followed, was the sound of Shinpei grinding his tea. Touma was sitting next to his grandfather like an adult, probably because he visited often, and stared at Minjoon with his eyebrows furrowed. Minjoon sincerely hoped his legs would be able to hold out for at least 3 minutes as he watched Shinpei handle the tea as if he were making art.

“Green tea.”

Shinpei handed Daiki a very rough looking cup of tea which looked like it could be used as a water bowl for Windy; a common dog raised in Korean homes. Daiki politely accepted the cup of tea and raised it to his lips.

“How is it?” Shinpei asked Daiki.

“It’s very good,”

Minjoon became excited at the sound of Daiki’s low voice answering accordingly using proper tea etiquette. Daiki turned the cup of tea as if sensing the emotions in Minjoon’s heart. Minjoon gulped once before bringing the cup up to his mouth, as if accepting a bitter dose of medicine.

Minjoon, who tried to play off drinking it using his small lips, tilted the cup of tea too much and ended up drinking a mouthful of the unusually bitter green tea. Ever since he was young, Minjoon always had to drink his medicine mixed with sweet juice because of his peculiar constitution which caused him to have a runny nose whenever he drank bitter things. Minjoon quickly put down the tea cup before bowing his head as an incredibly itchy feeling could be felt climbing up his nose. Daiki caught Minjoon’s gaze and tried to communicate using his eyes.

‘ _What’s wrong’_

_‘I drank it.’_

_‘I told you to just pretend to drink it.’_

_‘What should I do? Oh, god, my nose is runny.’_

_‘Damn it.’_

Minjoon stared at Daiki as he wondered why that _damn it_ could be heard so clearly in his mind. At that moment, Touma suddenly stood up from his seat and approached Minjoon, placing something over his mouth. Then after whispering ‘ _it’s delicious’_ into his ear, he went back to his original seat next to Shinpei. The sweet strawberry flavored candy quickly overpowered the bitter taste in his mouth at once.

“Grandfather, it too bitter for mama. Just like for Touma. I give sweet candy.”

“Hoho, Touma is very good.”

“Touma likes mama. Likes grandfather too.”

Everyone was weak to Touma’s aegyo. Touma, who managed to turn an awkward situation around at once, was so cute that it was hard to take your eyes off him. He was nothing like the man who whispered ‘ _damn it_ ’ just a second ago.

“You said it was… Shimizu. Do you know that Daiki is a yakuza?”

Shinpei suddenly directed a question at Minjoon with sharp eyes.

“Grandfather.”

“You keep quiet.“

Minjoon looked directly at Shinpei’s face for the first time. His expression, which somehow looked similar to Daiki’s, looked fierce, as if he would not tolerate any lies.

“Yes.”

“Daiki is different from your typical yakuza. He is the Ueyama boss, directly in charge of some of the most important leaders in Tokyo. Do you understand what this means?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Do you love him?”

“ ** _Grandfather_**.”

Daiki once again called out to Shinpei. The eyes of the two men met and a feeling of sparks flying could be felt in the room. It was as if he could hear the sound of a blinding fire. But Minjoon felt rather calm. He wasn’t good at lying, but he felt at peace with this question, which he could answer without a single lie.

“I’m a very reserved person. I’m weak enough to faint at the first sight of blood or even by touching an earthworm. But if someone tried to hurt Touma or Daiki, I have the courage to stand in their way and stop them.”

Daiki was surprised more than anyone else by Minjoon’s answer. He stared intently at Minjoon’s beautiful side profile, as if trying to figure out his true intentions. Shinpei also stared at Minjoon silently for a moment, before letting out a loud laugh.

“How is it?”

It took a second for Minjoon to realize he was asking about the tea he had just drank, so he smiled and answered, “It’s very sweet.”

❁❁❁❁❁❁

As promised, Daiki did not leave Minjoon’s side. Shinpei had told them that although this was his birthday party, this type of party did not suit his personality, and so he left the banquet after receiving congratulatory messages from the guests. Touma seemed to want to spend more time with him, but he waved his hand in Minjoon’s direction before leaving to make sure he was okay.

Pretty women walked around dressed in beautiful kimonos as they gave curt greetings, but no one approached Daiki to speak to Minjoon. Even if older executives approached Daiki to greet him, he would answer with a brief silence, making sure no one bothered Minjoon.

While Daiki emptied out various cups of wine, Minjoon held a cup of white wine and brought it up to his lips many times without taking a single sip.

“You can have a drink. That is, if you’re confident you won't get drunk.”

“Why are you suddenly talking about ge—becoming drunk?”

Minjoon quickly looked around as he corrected his usual form of speech.

“Just speak in whatever way you feel comfortable with in front of me. Though it seems you just remembered something?”

Daiki looked down at Minjoon and brought his hand up to touch his blushing face. The voices around them suddenly became louder. It was rare to see Daiki, the young and cold Ueyama boss, stroking a woman’s cheek so tenderly in such a crowded place. Everyone stared in their direction, expressions showing that they couldn’t believe what they were seeing. But of course, they couldn’t hear their conversation.

“I can see it on your face.”

“It’s noisy. I can't remember anything. I can't hear you, I can't hear you, I can’t hear a thing.”

“Alright, alright. Have a couple of drinks.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

Minjoon looked around again and whispered in a voice so small it could only be heard by Daiki.

“It’s hard to go to the bathroom, so I’m just trying to hold it in. I didn’t even drink a single drop of water at home.”

Daiki frowned at Minjoon’s words before pulling at his cheek.

“Just drink it. There’s a room that used to be mine in my parents’ home.”

“No. Have you ever tried to use a female kimono? Do you know how uncomfortable this dress is? It’s hard for me to even breathe.”

Just then, Hakuto approached Daiki and whispered something into his ear. Soon, the words ‘ _I can’t’_ left Daiki’s lips, before looking at Minjoon with a reluctant expression.

“I think I’ll have to leave for a short while.”

“Where are you going?”

‘ _You said you’d protect me, so you can't leave me alone, boss.’_

Minjoon felt scared. Men were men, but the women looked at him as if they were hyenas ready to pounce. It made him feel like he was going to be their next meal. Minjoon was afraid of them. It looked as if they were waiting for Daiki to leave.

“It will just be for a minute. He’s a senior executive who has been around since my grandfather’s time. I will go and greet him before coming back.”

“I see, it’s an executive. I’ll wait here.”

“Alright. Itsuki, you stay here.”

“Yes.”

Minjoon felt restless and anxious, almost like a dog waiting for its owner to return as he followed Daiki’s retreating figure with his eyes.

“Why isn’t he coming?”

“He’s been gone for less than a minute.” Itsuki stepped closer to Minjoon and said, “You don’t have anything to worry about, I’m still here.”

“Isn’t it time he came back?”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Does it look like I’m joking?”

Minjoon, who felt like an hour had already gone by, could not let go of his worries as he continued to stare in the direction Daiki had disappeared in.

“Wow, so you’re finally alone.”

When he suddenly heard a voice behind him, Minjoon was so surprised he almost slipped on his kimono. A man wearing a white tuxedo with a silver bow tie as if he were attending his own wedding instead of a birthday party, appeared behind Minjoon. Itsuki’s expression visibly hardened when he saw who the man was. Itsuki blocked Minjoon from sight before bowing his head respectfully.

“Oh, Itsuki. It’s been so long. Have you been properly caring for the boss?”

“Yes.”

“Move.”

The man wore a smiling expression, but the smile did not reach his eyes. He all of a sudden ordered Itsuki in a cold voice. Itsuki raised his head higher, but refused to move, meeting his sharp eyes head-on. The man smirked, before reaching out his hand and plucking the glass of wine from Minjoon’s unresisting hand.

“Itsuki, it seems my sister-in-laws wine has gotten warm. Go get her a new glass, and one for me too.”

Itsuki didn’t move even an inch, no intention of backing down. The eyes of the man staring at Itsuki suddenly turned dangerous. Minjoon spoke in a quiet voice to Itsuki, fearing he would get hurt if he kept this up any longer.

“I’m alright, so please bring him a glass of wine.”

Itsuki hesitated for a second before turning slightly.

“I’ll be right back.”

Itsuki politely bowed his head at the man before reluctantly leaving.

“What the hell is wrong with that little dog? Hello, I’m Taichi Ueyama. You must be Shimizu Yuri. Or would you like it if I referred to you with ‘Yuri is the best’.”

‘ _Isn’t this the guy who tries to get at everybody? Ah shit, I’ll just act like I don’t know.’_

“Yuri is the best.”

Taichi spoke to Minjoon in a friendly tone, as if they had known each other for 10 years.

‘ _Incredible, this bastard is seriously unbelievable. Please, just get lost.’_

Minjoon only looked at Taichi, refusing to answer even when he called him.

“I saw Touma looking for you out in the hallway. I told him I’d come and find you.”

“Touma? That’s weird. He should be with grandfather.”

Minjoon was taken by surprise by the word ‘Touma’ and suddenly spoke to Taichi.

“Maybe it's because he missed his mama.”

That was something he knew Touma would do. Minjoon suddenly began to worry. It was already 8 o’clock, and as his bed time was drawing closer, it should be time for Touma to get sleepy. Minjoon’s began to feel restless, worrying about the possibility of Touma getting hurt as he came out to look fo him.

“Which hallway was it?”

Taichi pointed to a long hallway that led to the main living quarters. Minjoon walked in that direction in the fastest pace he could manage while wearing his kimono. When the voices of the guests could barely be heard, Minjoon realized he had been deceived by Taichi.

“You lied to me didn’t you?”

Minjoon glared at Taichi with the coldest expression he could muster.

“It was difficult to talk inside.”

“I’m going back.”

It was at that instant in which Minjoon, who had spoken in an angry voice, about to pass Taichi, that Taichi’s hand shot his hand out and gripped his arm. His grip was so strong that Minjoon found it impossible to shake it off.

“Let go of me.”

“Lady Jo has finally raised her voice. Or were you just pretending to be calm? Don’t give me that look. I’ll let you go after we have a little chat.”

“I have nothing to say to you. If you don’t let go of me right this instant, I will scream. I’m warning you, I was someone who practiced my singing until my second year of high school. If I scream, I can even make the roof shake.”

“ _Aigoo,_ I’m so scared. Then I can just cover your sexy lips before that happens. You don’t want that, do you?”

“Get lost. Or I’ll bite your hand off.”

“Touma’s real mother was an ordinary woman. Shortly after giving birth to Touma, she was killed by a spider cub from Sosukepa organization in Osaka. Daiki can no longer love ordinary people. Ever since then, he’s gone a bit crazy. I don’t know what Daiki is thinking keeping you by his side, but he can never be yours. If he becomes bored of you, he will throw you out like trash, just like an old toy.”

He felt a wave of shock wash over him. Minjoon couldn’t breathe, he felt like a thousand needles were piercing his heart. He tightly shut both of his eyes. Before, he had the vague idea that there may be a story, but he never imagined Daiki had suffered so much. She had also been Touma’s mama. Minjoon slowly opened his eyes.

“These years haven’t been enough to heal his pain, but I’m by his side now. So nothing you say can affect me.”

“Well, are you sure? It looks as if you’re about to cry. What do you think about coming with me? I can make you my lover, I promise to treat you well.”

Minjoon couldn’t stand it anymore as he raised his hand and slapped Taichi’s cheek. Taichi rolled his tongue in his mouth before lightly spitting at the coppery taste of blood he felt. In the blink of an eye, he hugged Minjoon’s waist and gripped his face.

“You’ve got a bad habit with your hands. But that’s alright, I prefer woman who are like you over those who are meek and dumb.”

As Taichi’s face began to draw nearer, Minjoon struggled to shake out of his grip and began to shout.

“Don’t you have a conscience? You’re just like a predator. You go after everything that’s Daiki’s. Get away before I fry you over a grill. Daiki…”

In that moment, Minjoon, who was rescued from Taichi’s embrace by a rough hand, was held against a new chest before he even had a chance to breathe. Daiki was clutching Taichi’s wrist.

“My patience for you was over 3 seconds ago.”

Daiki’s frightening voice thundered over Taichi.

_“Tsk,_ calm down. I was only trying to talk to her for a second.”

“Taichi.”

Daiki’s barely contained voice once again roared, as if he were strangling Taichi.

“ _Alright.”_

Taichi walked away, straightening out his tuxedo. Daiki grabbed Minjoon who was still clutching his heart in surprise and violently raised him, forcing him to make eye contact.

“Can’t you just stay still? Or did you follow him because you liked him?”  
  


His voice pierced directly in Minjoon’s heart. The implication that he had followed him out because he liked him made him feel unbearably sad. It was all his fault. Despite Daiki’s demands for him to become Touma’s mama, he agreed and still kept those crazy ideas that he would be wrecked by him at least once. So now, this was all his fault. But there was still no reason to hear that coming from Daiki.

Minjoon shouted, shaking Daiki's hand off. “I followed him because I like him. Can't I? He’s much more my type than you are. So why can't I follow him?”

Minjoon shouted uncontrollably before bowing his head. It was hard for him to see Daiki’s face in that moment. Suddenly, the sound of something shattering reached Minjoon’s ears. As soon as he raised his head, Daiki grabbed Minjoon’s wrist and began to drag him away.

“Where are we going?”

Minjoon had a hard time keeping up with his pace in the shoes he was wearing. He almost tripped on his kimono skirt multiple times. Every time this happened, Daiki’s arm would catch him without fail before pulling him up and dragging him once again.

When they arrived at a room, Daiki slammed the door open before pushing Minjoon inside.

“It hurts. Let go of me.”

Minjoon punched his chest in an attempt to escape Daiki’s brutal grip. However, Daiki lightly pulled him against his chest, leaving no empty space between their bodies. Minjoon’s heart once again began to pound.

“What did you mean by what you said to grandfather?”

“I, I don’t know. I don’t remember what I said.”

Minjoon felt embarrassed as he brought up a topic he had not expected and avoided Daiki’s gaze.

“Yeah? Then let me ask you something else. Am I your type?”

“I didn’t know. I don’t remember that either.”

“Is that so? Then I’ll make you remember.

Before Minjoon realized what those words meant, the hair that Shaw had carefully styled was grabbed by a large hand before getting pulled forward. Daiki angrily crashed into his lips.

It wasn’t until he felt Daiki’s tongue prodding his lips open, exploring every inch of his mouth, that he realized what had just happened. He was drowning. Daiki’s scent paralyzed every single one of Minjoon’s instincts. Daiki rolled Minjoon’s tongue against his own before sucking roughly.

His body felt as if it were floating away as his mind became hazy. Minjoon was unable to avoid or resist his lips. How long had his lips been anxiously waiting for this. Minjoon held back his tears as he began to respond to Daiki’s kiss, feeling like he would be eaten whole.

“Hngh. _Ah… mmnh.”_

The tongues of both men clashed, going back and forth several times. It was a kiss that felt so powerful, even with their soft tongues. Daiki, who finally let go of his tempting lips, began to kiss down Minjoon’s exposed neck. Daiki kissed and sucked on it roughly, creating a dark red mark before letting out a harsh breath.

“Don’t entice me.”

“I’ve never done that.”

“You are like the worst temptation for me.”

┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄

_T/Ns:_

  * _Cheongsimhwan originally 우황청심환/청심환:heart calming pills_
  * _Aegyo; cute behavior_
  * _Taichi refers to Minjoon as ‘유리아 짱‘ which is Yuri’s the best/at the top_



_Translation: lastromeo_

_Editing/proofreading: mars_


	13. 12

**Part 4. Minjoon’s love.**

Daiki’s harsh breath fanned across Minjoon’s lips as he stared at Daiki’s lips. As if he had been electrocuted, just thinking of how his tongue had been in his mouth until just a moment ago made him feel chills from head to toe. His body had lost all its strength.

Minjoon tried to ignore his angry gaze as he held Daiki’s face in his hands. He lifted his heels as he licked a stripe over Daiki’s lips. Daiki gripped Minjoon’s face and gave a low growl.

“Did you kiss Taichi like this?”

“I didn’t. I didn’t do that.”

“How can I believe that? You said you don’t remember anything and yet you still kissed me.”

“Because it’s you. I want to kiss you because it's you.”

Daiki’s eyes fiercely stared at Minjoon. However, those eyes immediately began to make Minjoon melt. Minjoon was shocked as a wave of heat washed over his body when he saw the pure unadulterated desire washing over them; he saw nothing but desire. No one had ever looked at him like that before.

Minjoon’s whole body began to tremble like a leaf. He knew that they shouldn’t be doing this here, as they were not home. But his body inside the kimono was already hardening. Embarrassed, Minjoon tried to wriggle out of his embrace, but Daiki only held him harder. His heart began to beat as if it were about to explode. That was because Daiki’s member could be felt against Minjoon’s kimono, as if wanting to make its presence known. His startled eyes stared at Daiki for a long moment.

Daiki’s hand roughly pulled at the collar of Minjoon’s kimono. Daiki knocked him down on the bed, hugging his body as he pressed his lips against his exposed shoulder. The kimono was thrown into disarray, the hem of his skirt rolling up. Daiki’s hand began to stroke his thighs softly before gripping his inner thigh hard enough to feel pain.

_“Ack…._ It hurts.”

“Shut up.”

Daiki’s tongue once again entered Minjoon’s parted lips. He gripped his chin before slowly tilting his head back until his Adam’s apple was completely exposed. The hot tongue began to roughly explore the roof of his mouth, before going back and sucking his tongue with force. Their hot breaths mingled as they continued their exchange.

A foreign sound began to pierce the atmosphere, but it did not reach the ears of the two people who were covering each other’s lips. The sound that had disappeared without them realizing began to echo again, raising in volume. It was the sound of Daiki’s phone.

“Your.. cell phone, _mmmn.”_

“Ignore it.”

As Minjoon began to speak, Daiki’s sexy low tone interrupted his words. But the sound of the cell phone didn’t end there and began to ring once again.”

“ _Damn it.”_

Daiki, who swore under his breath, reached for his phone as he continued to embrace Minjoon’s body.

“What?”

The voice that came over the phone was Touma.

_-I hate papa. Touma go rawr. Where are you? And mama? Touma want go home, want go now. Where’s mama?_

“Don’t cry. We’ll be there soon. Mama… is here.”

- _Mn… I know. Come here._

“Is that Touma?”

When Daiki hung up the phone, Minjoon looked up at him with a worried face.

“Yes, we have to go home.”

As if regretful, Daiki looked down at Minjoon before straightening out his kimono.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

When Daiki exited his room in a robe, he felt surprised by his own behavior from before. He didn’t know if his desire for Minjoon was only to embrace him as a man, or if was perhaps something more that. Daiki felt conflicted. However, the only thing that was clear was the unrestrained desire to monopolize him, saying he couldn’t let anyone else have him and that he must make him his no matter what.

Daiki wasn’t confident in being able to restrain himself tonight. Even now, the sole idea of taking Minjoon to bed and making a mess out of him had his body trembling. When he opened the door to Touma’s room, Kenta was already waiting inside. Daiki passed his silent figure and came to a stop next to Touma’s sleeping figure before lightly touching his curly head.

He remembered when Touma had called, happily shouting _‘papa, it papanent’._ Daiki let out a slight chuckle. When he had seen both their smiling faces with matching perms, Daiki wanted nothing more than to run home to them at that moment, leaving him unable to work. After Minjoon’s arrival, the changes in his life had been as drastic and sudden as an explosion. He felt angry whenever he saw Minjoon, who was more frightened than anyone else he’d ever met, but still clearly spoke what was on his mind. But more than that, Daiki wanted to kiss him.

Daiki got up from the bed and spoke to Kenta, “Take him and put him to bed.”

“Yes.”

“If he wakes up early in the morning, try to keep him calm.”

When Kenta left the room after gently taking Touma into his arms, Daiki headed in the direction of the bathroom where a dim light could be seen. Minjoon was too beautiful today and he didn’t want to be away from him for even a second. It didn’t matter that he was a man, Daiki’s heart already wanted him no matter his gender.

Whenever he saw Touma, a sharp pain would stab through his heart. It was the type of pain that would last for 24 hours. But these days, Daiki is no longer aware of that pain. At first, Minjoon was like a stranger he had casually seen in the street. At first, it was half-curiosity and half his own whims that made him keep him around. Perhaps that’s why, when Touma called out to him as his mama, he decided to pretend he would take him as a nanny and seduced Minjoon who was in such a dire situation into coming into his home. Daiki had wanted to find a name for those feelings.

Daiki opened the bathroom door without knocking. Minjoon, who had just finished his shower, was busy drying his hair in a naked state. The towel he was holding silently fell to the floor.

“Wh-what is it?” Minjoon bent down quickly, picking up the dropped towel before covering his lower half. “I-I didn’t know removing makeup would be this difficult. Women are amazing. How can they do this everyday? For some reason…”

Minjoon avoided Daiki’s gaze as his eyes began to wander around the room. Minjoon felt his entire body burn under his hot gaze. Drops of water fell from Minjoon’s hair, rolling down his neck and onto his naked chest. Daiki’s eyes slowly followed its descent.

Daiki watched the drop of water as it slowly came to rest over his nipples. After his shower, they were perky from the cold air, giving them an obscene appearance in Daiki’s eyes. Minjoon wanted to cover his chest but since he was already busy covering his lower body, he was forced to simply stand there.

Daiki wanted to snatch Minjoon at once and devour his lips, force him to writhe in pleasurable pain from the stimulation over his nipples. Just the thought of this made the object in Daiki’s robe increase in volume.

Minjoon instinctively took a step back as he saw Daiki’s hungry eyes. Tonight, he had washed his body extra carefully in anticipation, perhaps hoping that his wish of being wrecked under him would finally become reality. But although his shower had been twice as long while he prepared for him, his overwhelming presence was still terrifying.

“Are you going to come closer or shall I come to you?”

“A-Are you here to take a shower? If your bathroom is broken I….. _mmph.”_

Without waiting for a second longer, Daiki’s lips crashed into Minjoon’s, cutting off his nonsensical mumbling. Daiki’s desire exploded the moment he came into contact with those soft lips. He kissed him fiercely, pushing his body until he was forced to bend his waist. Daiki suddenly pushed Minjoon away from his body, breathing harshly.

“I am going to embrace you. If you don’t want this, tell me now. I do not wish to force you.”

His eyes that had gone black from his desire, stared at Minjoon as if he were waiting for his meal. Minjoon could tell that his words were honest. Minjoon didn’t hesitate to bring his hand over his leopard tattoo, fearing that Daiki would back away once again.

“Let me touch you here.”

Minjoon whispered to Daiki, his lips forming into a seductive smile.

“As much as you want.”

Daiki held Minjoon. It was the same as when he had worn the kimono, but Daiki still held him as if he weighed nothing. The two continued to kiss deeply, their tongues meeting over and over even as they walked in the direction of Daiki’s bedroom. They still had yet to begin their adventures, but Minjoon could no longer hold in his desire and brought his teeth over Daiki’s neck. Minjoon could hardly contain his moan as he felt the flow of his veins coming to rest over his tongue.

It was only until Minjoon was placed over Daiki’s bed that he finally began to worry about Touma.

“And Touma…?”

“He’s with Kenta.”

“I’ll have to get him in the morning.”

“It would best if you worried about yourself.”

With this warning, Daiki kneeled over Minjoon’s body and began to strip himself of his robe. Minjoon stroked Daiki’s abs as if he were possessed. His member, which stood so angrily it looked almost painful, was twitching in front of his eye. It was different from all the men Minjoon had known before. This was a real man. When he thought about how it would soon enter him, his breaths began to quicken as a thrill spread throughout his body. Minjoon placed his hand over Daiki’s hip. The leopard tattoo he had craved to touch was resting over his fingertips.

“My father has his on the right side. If I were to get a tattoo since I was young, it had to be on my left side. It doesn’t really have a deep meaning.”

His sweet low tone made Minjoon’s breath hitch. The excessive pleasure left him breathless. Minjoon murmured like an ecstatic person.

“I want to lick… I want to taste here.”

Minjoon lowered himself over Daiki’s body, using his pink tongue to taste his skin. His solid muscles jumped at the soft touch. Minjoon, lowering his head over Daiki’s thigh, licked and sucked at the tattoo with his tongue, distracted by the taste of him. He was so absorbed in his movements that a deep voice shrouded in desire suddenly penetrated his ears. His lust-filled voice felt like a whip over Minjoon’s body.

“How long do you plan on doing this?” Daiki gripped Minjoon’s arm and raised his body. His clouded eyes filled with tears. “Why are you crying?”

“Hold me.”

With that single phrase, Daiki roughly knocked Minjoon’s body over the bed and buried his face in his neck.

“ _Aaaah….. ugh.”_

Daiki’s wait turned into hunger. With Minjoon’s unending caress, panting with excitement as he licked over his muscles, Daiki’s body filled with wild pleasure from that simple playful gesture.

Daiki rolled Minjoon’s nipple between his fingers, twisting and turning as he licked a stripe over the other using his tongue. Minjoon’s heart jumped uncontrollably. He used his nails to stimulate his body to its limit, while he twisted his other nipples between his tongue. Minjoon, under intense pleasure, screamed as his cock continued to twitch uncontrollably while he pushed Daiki’s head away. 

Daiki nudged his legs between Minjoon’s thighs. He rubbed Minjoon’s cock, which was already erect as white fluid steadily leaked from its tip. Minjoon bit his lips and shook his head as his body twisted from the pleasure that touch brought him.

“ _Aaah…. No. Don’t touch… that.”_

“Why? Do you want to come using my thigh? You can come. I don’t have any intention of letting you go.”

“You… isn’t this your first time with a man?”

Minjoon felt curious even in the midst of their actions. Daiki was wondering what places he could touch to increase his pleasure. At the same time, he was overcome by jealousy.

“Stop it, whatever it is. Before I find all the men you’ve been with and tear them to pieces.”

Daiki spoke as if suddenly angry, twisting Minjoon’s body and raising his hips up higher. Minjoon shouted in surprise and hit Daiki’s arms.

“What, what are you doing? You can’t. Lo-lotion. You need lotion.”

“I’ve never been with a man before. Unlike you.”

Minjoon struggled to free himself from Daiki’s embrace, who spoke in a clearly jealous tone.

“There’s lotion in Touma’s room. So please….”

“No, I won't use my son’s lotion for this.”

Daiki’s appearance suggested that he would not forgive any further rebelling as he stroked a finger along Minjoon’s entrance. It was just a flick of a finger, but his entrance twitched and shook as if trying to engrave it into memory. 

_Translation: lastromeo_

_Editing/proofreading: mars_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the late update! I’m getting ready to go back to school, so updates may slow down over the next couple of weeks while I find a rhythm that works out for me(I’ll still try to post at least 1 or 2 chapters a week)
> 
> Also, if anyone has any type of experience writing smut and would like to help in correcting future steamy scenes please dm on twitter ㅜㅜ 
> 
> Like always feel free to correct any mistakes!


	14. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warning: nsfw. 
> 
> please skip the first section of this chapter if you are uncomfortable with sexual content

**_“_ **You’ve already gotten like this just from my fingers? Hm, the thing I’m about to put inside you is nothing compared to my fingers, though.”

Daiki rubbed his length against his entrance as soon as he finished speaking. 

  
  


“ _Aaah...hngh..”_

_“_ What do you think? Will you be alright if I put something like this inside?”

“I don’t know. It’s going to hurt…. don’t…”

“It won’t hurt.”

Hearing Minjoon’s crying voice, Daiki stroked his large hands along his smooth back, following along with his tongue, bringing his damp lips to rest at Minjoon’s entrance. Daiki grabbed Minjoon’s body, gripping his hips as he spread his ass cheeks wide.

“What, what are you doing….? Don’t touch me there.”

“It’s a man’s instinct to want to do something the more you tell them not to do it.”

“ _God ,_ then please just do it.”

Minjoon panted as he raised his voice, feeling upset as Daiki continued to tease him. 

“Alright, if you insist.”

Daiki smiled as he began to prod at Minjoon’s hole with his tongue.

“ _Ah!_ Are you crazy?”

Ignoring Minjoon’s exclamations, Daiki nudged the tip of his tongue to lap over his hole and pressed down, forcing his way inside. 

“ _Haaa....hnngh.”_

Minjoon buried his face in the covers, screaming Daiki’s name like a madman as his body was overcome by exhilarating pleasure. Minjoon managed to bite his tongue and turned away, hands shaking as he placed one over Daiki’s head moving at a steady rhythm. 

“....Stop, please. I can‘t take...any more…”

Daiki raised his head at the sound of Minjoon’s pleas. His disheveled hair fell messily over his forehead, making him look youthful. Minjoon licked his lips seductively, staring deep into his eyes that were drowning in pleasure. 

“Please...stop. It’s fine now.”

“It’ll be hard on you.” 

‘ _I suppose—if something like that enters me, I might split in half. Either way, that’s fine with me. If it’s you, I don't mind even if I end up dying.’_

Minjoon only replied by mouthing, ‘It’s alright’. Daiki took a deep breath then lay Minjoon’s body over the mattress, grabbing him by his hip bones and yanking him roughly towards his dick. 

“Relax. Don’t think about anything else, just focus on me. I’d never hurt you.”

Minjoon held Daiki’s face, feeling tears gathering in his eyes. Maybe it was because the moment he had dreamt of for so long was finally about to happen. It had already been 2 months since he made the decision to approach Daiki without any fear.

The look in Minjoon’s eyes said, ‘ _Don’t make me wait any longer.’_

Minjoon relaxed his body, breathing in deeply as he felt the incredibly large cock slowly breaching his entrance. 

“ _Hngh…haa.”_

Minjoon’s face twisted as his body quivered from the intrusion. The size had been larger than he had expected. Daiki tried to soothe Minjoon using a calm voice, stroking his back with soft touches. 

“Do it all at once, _ah!_ It’ll be more difficult if you do it slowly.”

“Who do you think you’re talking to? It’s pissing me off.”

“That’s not...what I meant, please don’t get upset.” 

“Stop comparing me to others before I rip your tongue out.”

Minjoon shook his head as he looked at Daiki who was watching him with a dangerous expression. He brought his hand over to the leopard tattoo on Daiki’s thigh and gently stroked it, the pain gradually beginning to fade away.

“It was always my wish to be wrecked by you.”

“Then, has your wish come true?”

“You still haven’t put it all in.”

At Minjoon’s words, Daiki immediately started thrusting into his body. Minjoon tilted his head back, clawing at Daiki’s thighs as he struggled against the pain and pleasure that overwhelmed his body and made him lose his mind. 

Daiki sets a steady pace, pistoning his hips and hitting the same spot that had Minjoon’s body twitching and melting. Little by little, his insides began to soften. Pleasure coursed through Daiki's body from the tight heat surrounding him, Minjoon's walls soft, as it clamped around his length. 

Daiki’s body trembled as Minjoon's walls began to contract. His breathing became rougher, his movements getting erratic. He raised Minjoon’s ass, thrusting into his hole until he was buried balls deep inside him. Before he knew it, his precum acted as a lubricant, helping him to slide in easier as his waist and hips continued to move relentlessly.

The feeling of sharp nails digging into his thigh felt strange. Daiki repressed his moans, holding Minjoon’s sobbing face and kissing him fiercely. If he didn’t, the groans he was struggling to hold back would escape. 

Minjoon struggled to catch his breath and turned his face to the side, rejecting Daiki’s kiss. Daiki stopped Minjoon’s movements, feeling his walls clench around him, and slowly began to stroke his cock. 

“ _Haaa...aah!_ Daiki, I’m going to come. Oh god!”

“Come. It’s okay.”

“No, I can't.”

“Why?”

“You’ll make fun of me…”

“Are you an idiot ? I won't make fun of you. Why would I tell anyone that I came in less than 5 minutes after putting it inside you?”

“ _Ah!_ Well, would you look at that. _Fuck,_ he says it’s only been 5 minutes...you're being too rough. _Damn it,_ can’t you be more gentle?”

Daiki licked a path up Minjoon’s neck, then he whispered into his ear in a low voice that made his body shiver.

“I’m being gentle.”

_“Ha…_ you’re ridiculous. _Fuck,_ you said it wouldn’t hurt.”

“It doesn’t hurt.”

On one particularly strong thrust, Minjoon suddenly came, releasing copious amounts of come. His body trembled, following Daiki’s movements until he collapsed.

“Cum…..cum... _aah!_ Cum quickly, please, cum quickly.” 

Minjoon shouted, digging his nails into Daiki’s thighs with shaky fingers.

_“Ah!”_

A low groan escaped Daiki’s mouth. He grabbed Minjoon’s hips, burying himself deeply, before spilling his hot seed inside.

“ _Haaa… Daiki..”_

Minjoon called out Daiki’s name, panting in an attempt to calm his wildly beating heart.

“....What?”

“What time is breakfast tomorrow?”

“What? Why are you asking something that's obvious? It’s at 6:30.”

_‘You terrible man, we just made love. After working my body to its limit, you still have no consideration?’_

“Why are you asking?”

“No reason. I was just asking. If you’re done, pull it out.”

When Minjoon tried to twist his hips away after speaking in a clipped tone, Daiki quickly held onto him, lining himself up again.

“30 minutes—no more than that. Now that you’ve rested, let’s go again.”

“I haven’t rested!”

“Alright, then one more time or we start at 6:30.”

_‘Fucking hell!”_

Minjoon brought his arms around Daiki’s neck and spread his legs before he could change his mind once again.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

Minjoon groaned and struggled under the heavy pressure shaking his body. Suddenly, with pleasure coursing through his body, he bit the other man's shoulder. 

_‘Ngh,_ stop it before you lose all of your teeth.”

_‘A voice full of pleasure… Was this a dream? Last night, I was definitely with Daiki. How many times had I come? I cried and begged, saying that I couldn’t take it anymore. But he just clicked his tongue and even carried me to the bathroom to wash me up and give me special service. Then, why am I under Daiki again? Have I not slept?’_

Minjoon opened his eyes wide as crazy thoughts began to fill his head. 

“ _Haa…_ what are you doing?” 

“You don’t know? It’s sex. Morning sex. If you’re awake, then move your hips.”

“I’m not a tambourine. Move my... _haaa.”_

_‘Damn it! I’m so stiff I could die. Do whatever you want. In the mornings, a morning kiss is enough!’_ Minjoon, who could not utter these words as his mouth seemed to be broken, felt a sense of betrayal as his hot body began to respond to Daiki’s rough movements. He wrapped his legs around Daiki’s waist, rocking his hips back to match the speed of Daiki’s movements.

_“Ah, please. Hngh, Daiki..”_

Daiki lifted Minjoon’s waist and thrust his cock in deeply, pistoning his hips vigorously.. His leopard tattoo shook as if it were alive with his movements. Minjoon came with a loud moan as his fingernails bit into the skin on Daiki’s thigh, their morning sex ending in a breathless kiss. As the two lay kissing each other, a voice was suddenly heard coming outside their door.

“Touma-nim, you can’t. _Touma-nim!”_

“No, mama not here! He in papa’s room. Touma knows.”

Following Kenta’s urgent voice, Touma’s sulky tone could be heard. Minjoon was shocked and tried to use superhuman strength to push Daiki away. Stuck in a situation where he wouldn't know when Touma would open the door, Minjoon tried to desperately push Daiki away, but this only seemed to offend him. Daiki hugged Minjoon who was still trying to catch his breath, and bit his lips with force. The merciless kiss finally ended when Touma opened the door and Daiki backed away coldly. 

Daiki’s eyes seemed to be saying ‘ _If you push me one more time, I’ll grind and eat you in one bite, got it?’_ Minjoon felt scared, but still had the courage to give him an angry look.

“Mama, mama.”

Touma, wearing a pair of dog pajamas with a cap attached, came running into the room. Minjoon wanted to climb down the bed and hug him immediately, but he couldn’t. He was still naked and come was still slowly trickling down his thighs from the morning sex, which had just happened without his prior consent.

Daiki stood up from his spot without hesitation and put a robe over his naked body. Minjoon signaled at Daiki without taking his eyes off Touma. He was trying to tell him telepathically to take Touma out for a while so he could quickly take care of himself before following them. However, Daiki ignored him and instead told him to use his words. Minjoon began to spit out harsh words in Korean. He was so angry that he began to wriggle around like a worm.

“ _Damn it,_ you really can’t understand. What if Touma finds out and asks ‘mama what is this’? Then should I just reply, ‘Mn, papa did this’. Should I? Get him out of here, I’m begging you. _Fucking hell, Daiki.”_

Touma, who had been happily approaching the bed, suddenly stopped and let out a loud cry at the sound of his words. 

“Mama….”

“Oh, no, Touma, it’s not about you.”

Minjoon smiled at Touma. Then, at the next moment, Touma suddenly began to unbutton his pajamas. 

“Touma, why are you taking off your clothes?”

“Papa no have clothes. Mama no have clothes either. Touma too!”

“No, absolutely not. Mama is wearing clothes. Yeah, does this look like a blanket? These are new blanket pajamas. Mama is wearing those right now, really.”

Minjoon felt so embarrassed that he grabbed the black sheets and wrapped them around his body.

  
  


“Really?”

“That’s right.”

Touma’s cute face had a refreshing appearance, as if he had slept all night with his curly hair sticking all over the place. Then, he began to determinedly unbutton his pajamas once again. 

“Touma want that too. Blanket pajama, like mama.”

At this point, Minjoon shot Daiki a desperate look as he moved his hips over the bed. He was so desperate that he couldn’t even speak properly and just gasped. The corners of Daiki’s lips lifted as he smiled. Minjoon was so shocked that he closed his lips and opened his eyes wide, wondering if he had seen it wrong. He really was smiling! A sexy smile like that could melt away his heart.

Daiki grabbed Touma who had managed to undress himself up to his torso, and whispered something into his ear as he led him out of the room. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁

Breakfast started at 7 o’clock that morning, exactly 30 minutes later than the usual time. Waking up in Kenta’s room had been shocking for touma. He wouldn’t even eat with his own hands and only ate the rice given to him by Minjoon.

Minjoon didn’t look away from Daiki, who was busy drinking his coffee, fearing a dart needle would come flying his way any second. 

“Touma, shall we sit and eat in the baby chair now?”

It wasn't like Minjoon was having an affair, but he still felt sorry for Touma, who although he was putting his life at risk, just wanted to be spoiled.Minjoon was still very much afraid of Daiki, so he went to place Touma on his chair. However, Touma held onto Minjoon’s neck and began to whine.

“No wanna, I eat rice here.”

“Touma, I also want to…”

“Touma, sit in your chair and eat.”

Minjoon realized that he had finally reached his limit. Even though he knew that he only screamed because he had held it in for more than 5 minutes, he still jut out his chin and stared down at Daiki. He felt angry at him for yelling at Touma. However, he quickly lowered his head once again as those fierce eyes landed on him.

Minjoon shook his head, secretly wondering how he could look at him with such a fierce look after they had sex last night and just this morning. Daiki’s eyes were quickly turning into dart needles. Minjoon leaned his body towards Touma’s direction before finally sitting down. 

Touma was eating his rice with his right hand, but held Minjoon’s hand in his left so he couldn't escape anywhere. 

‘ _Hey, Touma, mama is right handed. How am I supposed to eat like this?’_

Minjoon was a little embarrassed, but he still felt sorry for Touma and wanted to wait for him to finish his meal although he couldn’t because of Daiki.

“Touma, if you hold mama’s hand while eating, then how is mama supposed to eat?”

Daiki was not the type of man who would just watch Touma’s behavior without saying anything. He did not shout, but he spoke firmly. Touma puffed out his cheeks as he looked at Daiki, then he took a spoonful of his rice and held it out to Minjoon.

“Eat.”

Blood is said to be so mysterious that even after 150,000 years have passed, it remains thick enough to discover someone's gene structure. Today for the first time, Minjoon realized Touma had inherited all of Daiki’s charisma as he swallowed the spoonful of rice he was offered.

Touma refused Daiki’s kiss for the first time after finishing his breakfast in the tense atmosphere. He even interrupted the kiss between mama and papa. Touma was angry with his papa, perhaps because he instinctively knew it was under Daiki’s order that he had been sent to Kenta’s room. Daiki silently looked at Minjoon before he left. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁

Touma didn’t even study today, instead he stayed by Minjoon’s side and drew all morning. It was difficult to call it drawing; it was more like simple wrist movements. 

Still, Minjoon pointed to a yellow blob Touma had been scribbling and asked, “Touma, what is this?”

“Oh? Mama doesn't know? It a tweet.”

“ _Huh?”_

At that moment, Minjoon tilted his head, trying to recall the noises he had made when he was younger. But no matter how hard he thought about it, he didn’t remember ever drawing something like this. However, Touma’s next words shocked Minjoon enough that he forgot what he was about to say. 

“But, have you seen a tweet before mama? Touma no seen it.”

“Huh…. what? Never?”

“Mn, are they dead?

“Hey, Touma.” Minjoon picked up Touma’s picture book and showed him the rabbit on the next page. “What about this one?”

Touma jumped up from his seat and began to hop around with his hand over his head, imitating a rabbit.

“A hop? Is this dead too?”

“You haven’t seen a rabbit either?”

“Mn, I no see that either.”

_‘Oh my god. He hasn’t been taken to the zoo in all his three years of life.’_

Minjoon suddenly became unbearably angry and called out to Kenta. He thought Kenta would come running as fast as a bullet, but he leisurely walked out of the study. Kenta never went out when Touma was with Minjoon. Most of the time he was in the study or mini library, except for his occasional trips to the bathroom.

“What’s the problem, Minjoon-nim?”

“You are. You’ve never taken Touma to the zoo?”

“He’s still young, and it’s dangerous to go out to such crowded places…”

“That’s enough. Do you know what he asked, Touma asked if I had ever seen a chick…woah, I was so shocked. _He asked me if it was dead_.” 

“Then can’t he see them if we just go to the countryside?”

“I saw them when I was just a year old.”

Kenta looked at Minjoon who recollected what he had seen at a young age without hesitation. Frustrated by Kenta’s response, Minjoon suddenly took out a picture of a rabbit.

“Alright. Let’s say it’s fine if he hasn’t seen chicks. Then what about this? You can only see rabbits if you go to the park nearby. This can’t be happening. We have to go to the zoo immediately, this weekend.”

“Minjoon-nim, boss will never allow that.”

“Then tell me, Kenta, who is in charge of Touma’s education?”

“Are you afraid of the boss, Minjoon-nim?”

“Absolutely.”

“I am too.”

Suddenly, a crow’s cry could be heard from somewhere. Japan was called the crow’s paradise, so the sound was not out of the ordinary, but Minjoon felt like the cry seemed to effectively fit with their current atmosphere, and let out a sigh loud enough to shake the house. 

“Mama, what wrong? Are they dead? Touma no see them?”

When asked by the young Touma whether the rabbits that were vigorous enough to reproduce year-round had disappeared from this earth, Minjoon was unable to answer. He thought long and hard about the secret negotiation method known to be used by the kings since long ago. 

It was the trick hidden under his sleeve. 

_Translation: lastromeo_

_Editing/proofreading: mars_

  
  
  



	15. 14

**Part 5. For Touma.**

Minjoon had somehow endured all morning, soothing a sulky Touma despite his pained body from the round of morning sex. Still, Minjoon was young. He had thought his stamina was still good, but he was no match for Daiki. He didn’t know how to proceed under this newly added pressure. Minjoon felt guilty, unable to tell Touma the truth. At his sudden silence, Touma approached Minjoon and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Mama, are they dead? They no dead?”

“They’re alive.”

“I see. Then when Touma can see them?”

Minjoon gave Touma a forced smile and looked at Kenta who was standing from a short distance away. 

“I’m telling you now, I doubt I can make this happen.”

“What do you mean you ‘doubt’? So should Touma just grow up without ever visiting the zoo while shouting ‘are they dead’?”

“That right. Touma think they died. Kenta, tell papa.”

Kenta felt as if his heart would be torn to shreds by the resentful look Touma was giving him from his place in Minjoon’s arms. Kenta knew better than anyone else the reason why Daiki wouldn’t allow this. He didn’t want to risk his life by asking for permission.

Touma, dressed in a blue sweatshirt and white pants, jumped down from Minjoon’s arms and approached Kenta. Then, he waved his small arm in Kenta’s direction as if asking him to come closer. Kenta kneeled to be eye level with Touma, who suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. 

“Kenta, Touma want go to zoo. Go see the hops and the twists.” 

‘ _Ugh.’_

Kenta groaned as he was unable to handle Touma’s cuteness. Kenta could feel himself melting every time he did this type of aegyo. He gently hugged his small body.

“Alright, I’ll talk with papa.”

“Really? Pwomise? Woah, Touma go see!”

Touma separated himself from Kenta’s arms, and began to shake his hips and clap dramatically. It seemed like a very difficult gesture, so Minjoon tried to imitate it secretly. But instead, he almost dislocated his back.

“Mama, will Touma see twist?”

“That’s right, you can. But, what’s a twist?”

He understood tweet and hop, but this was the first time he had heard twist, so Minjoon tilted his head in confusion. Suddenly, Touma lay down on the floor and began to move his body strangely. Still having no idea about what he meant, Minjoon also lay on the floor along with Touma. 

“Mama, no know what this is?”

“Is this what it is?”

“Mn, this is twist.”

Kenta’s thoughts were complicated as he stood and watched Minjoon, a kid at heart, moving his hips and waist strangely. He didn’t hesitate when it came to Touma—like he existed for Touma. Kenta has met many different types of people so far, but this was the first time he had met someone like Minjoon. He admired how Minjoon enjoyed everything according to Touma’s wishes. He decided to not let himself be swayed by these thoughts. 

“Kenta, do you know what this is?”

“No, I do not know.”

“Then, wouldn’t we know if we do it together?”

“I’ll figure it out in some other way.”

Kenta then picked up the animal picture book and turned it towards Touma who was still laying down, showing him the picture of an animal.

“No.”

Touma shook his head when he saw the monkey Kenta had pointed to.

“Hey, Touma called it a twist, so it shouldn’t be a monkey. I think I may know what it is.”

“What do you think it is, Minjoon-nim?”

“So it’s not this, but rather like this.”

As Minjoon said this, he lay on the ground once again with his hands at his sides, moving side to side as if imitating a snake. Kenta firmly believed it wasn’t that and began to shake his head. However, Touma suddenly jumped up and began to cheer. 

“That right. Mama knows. It twist. A twist!”

“Really? Woah, I’m a complete genius.”

Minjoon snatched the picture book out of Kenta’s hand, who had been standing blankly, and pulled up the picture of a snake. Touma nodded his head hard enough that his head could fall off before once again hugging Minjoon’s neck tightly. 

“How did mama know?”

“Touma showed me.”

“That right! I wuv you.”

“Me too. I love you very much.”

Minjoon was enjoying himself as he lay with Touma in his arms, and Kenta who listened to their excited laughter. They stayed this way for more than 30 minutes.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

After lunch, a peaceful calm enveloped the house in the short period of time that Touma took his nap. Kenta had gone into his study to have a cup of coffee. Even if he was still the same man, he could no longer be in the same room as Minjoon, who now had _that_ type of relationship with his boss. He took his cup of coffee as he approached the window. 

Kenta held back his sigh that was about to escape. He couldn’t disappoint the two people who were counting on him. No matter what Daiki said, he had to gather his courage and tell him about the trip to the zoo. Despite his best efforts, a sigh still managed to escape through his lips.

“It would be easier to just ask me to kill a few people.”

❁❁❁❁❁❁

Minjoon and Touma crawled along the floor in Kenta’s direction. Actually, they slithered around like snakes. Kenta held in the urge to take a step back as he watched their approaching figures. Touma’s tongue occasionally peeking through his teeth and wiggling cutely.

“Kenta, when will Daiki arrive?”

“Papa come?”

“He’s on his way. So you should stop acting this…”

“No wanna. Touma and mama are twists. Papa will do it too. And Kenta.”

“Touma-ya, let’s cut Kenta some slack. I almost threw up when he tried to do it a while ago, it’s funny just thinking about it.”

At Touma’s demands, Kenta had also joined them in their wriggling around. At that moment, Kenta had come face to face with Yuuki, who had come to announce Daiki’s return. He became pale as soon as he departed, feeling nausea rise. It was then that Kenta, who was next in rank after Ren with the exception of the rankless Sho, made a face as crumpled as a snake. Minjoon felt worried when he saw Kenta like this, but could no longer hold back his laughter when he realized that his shy nature had made him embarrassed.

“Stop it.”

“Don’t get so angry. It’s not just the snake game, we also played a pooping game.”

“Not everyone is like you, Minjoon-nim.”

“Why does hearing that make me feel uncomfortable.”

“It was meant as a compliment.”

“Mama, Kenta compliment?”

“Oh? I guess so. _Baby twist.”_

Minjoon stared at Kenta, then he turned towards Touma and shouted.

“ _kkobul, kkobul,”_

Touma cried out, lying face down as he wiggled his butt. He seemed to want to move more like a snake, but only succeeded in rocking his hips. Minjoon on the other hand, managed to move his body with soft and flexible movements as he shouted ‘ _kkobul, kkobul, kkobul’_ in line with Touma’s ‘ _mama twist’._

Kenta was hoping the two would stop acting like this before Daiki came in. As he was in charge of Touma, Kenta did not have to meet Daiki at the gate unless he had been instructed to beforehand. So he watched the two playing snake and didn’t notice his arrival until the sound of his footsteps could be heard. Even if he had noticed earlier, it wouldn’t have made a difference. 

Daiki entered the room and raised his eyebrows at the sight of their strange figures. He had embraced Minjoon just last night. No, to be more exact, he had looked at Minjoon’s face just this morning. Overcome by his greed, he opened up his sleeping body and slipped inside. Then, he was hit by the aftermath of his actions. He had spent all day distracted, unable to work from his desire to return home. But it was not so that he would be greeted by their strange bodies wriggling around. 

Daiki turned to Kenta, who was bowing his head silently. However, Minjoon had noticed Daiki’s return and took this moment to approach him as he waved his hand.

“Welcome back, do you know what we’re playing right now?”

  
  


“Papa, wehcome home.”

Touma pushed his stomach the way Minjoon was doing, approaching Daiki as if he had forgotten all about being angry this morning. Daiki wanted to hear from Kenta what this bizarre situation was before greeting them.

“They’re playing ‘snakes’.”

“Since when?”

“This morning…”

Daiki looked down at Minjoon once again. Then, he spoke in a low voice to the smiling man.

“Get up. Touma too.”

“Yes.”

Minjoon knew well that it was more dangerous whenever Daiki spoke in that low voice. He sprang up onto his feet holding the still twisting Touma.

“Papa, greet Touma.”

Daiki slowly turned his gaze that had been intently stuck on Minjoon towards Touma’s direction and hugged his son who had been holding his arms out to him. His sharp eyes seemed to soften imperceptibly.

“Papa, the twist no dead. So Touma can go see. Papa, I wuv you.”

As if Daiki had already given his permission to go to the zoo, Touma began to rub his face against Daiki’s large chest before suddenly looking up. He almost bumped into Daiki’s chin, but his quick reaction managed to keep Touma’s head safe. 

“Papa is twist too. Papa is papa twist.”

“Touma, people aren’t twist...snakes.”

“No, Touma have been snake all day. Mama said so. Touma even did like lying down. Right, mama?”

Minjoon backed away from Daiki’s terrifying eyes. It was such a lethal look that he couldn’t imagine how this was the same person he had shared such a hot night with last night. Daiki slowly passed Touma over to Kenta. As he walked past Minjoon, he said something in a curt, deep voice.

“Follow me.”

Daiki’s words were so cruel that Minjoon couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Last night, although he had been a bit rough, he had been a man who spoiled him with no hesitation and didn’t hide his blinding desire. But now, the look in Daiki’s eyes trained at Minjoon were saying ‘ _How dare you make my son a twist? I should throw you a dart needle so that you can pull yourself together.’_ In fact, Daiki’s eyes were so scary that Touma, who was still in Kenta’s arms, began to stroke Minjoon’s shaking head.

“I-I’ll be back.”

“Mama, is papa angry? Go with Touma?”

“Really? Then, thank you.”

When Minjoon’s face brightened, Kenta slowly shook his head. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. You must….”

“I must...”

Minjoon looked at Kenta in anticipation, thinking that he had found a solution.

“You must...forget about it. Like I said, the boss doesn’t mix with normal people.”

“That’s enough. That doesn’t comfort me at all. What do you mean ‘doesn’t mix with normal people’? After he left my body a mess...no, i mean.”

Minjoon remembered what happened last night and hurriedly left with a red face. He could hear Touma’s cute voice from behind calling out to him to have a good trip. 

‘ _I felt more relaxed when Touma said he would come with me. Kenta just made me feel more scared.’_

Minjoon felt restless outside of Daiki’s study, unable to enter. But Yuuki who had been passing by approached him and asked, “Shall I inform him that you’re here?”

“No. Don’t tell him yet. I need to prepare myself mentally.”

“Why do you need to prepare yourself mentally? Don’t worry. The boss doesn’t mess with the normal population.”

_‘I’m going to do it. I’m going to do it, even if it’s until dawn. I won’t stay still.’_

Minjoon took a long deep breath, holding back his desire to cry. And looking at Yuuki, he spoke brokenly, “Yuuki-ssi, can you tell him that I’m here?”

“Yes, of course.”

Yuuki knocked, opening the study’s door and waiting for Minjoon to enter. Minjoon had been planning to properly explain why Touma had been playing ‘twist’ while receiving a definitive answer for the trip to the zoo.

‘ _We made love, so he won’t throw a dart. We also had morning sex. He even told me to move my hips, and I did. It’s okay, Minjoon.’_

In Daiki’s study, Ren was busy organizing things on his computer like usual while the toad Hakuto and the buff Itsuki were guarding him. Minjoon felt an unknown disappointment towards Daiki who was with others after asking him to follow. But that was only a passing thought, Daiki looked at Minjoon before sending a significant look in Ren’s direction. At this look, the men stood and left the study. 

The study fell into a heavy silence after they all departed. Of course, the atmosphere had been cold from the start, but Minjoon still felt helpless. Even as he tried not to think about it, his member began to throb as thoughts of last night began to flash through his head. Minjoon didn’t know how to handle the silence and finally raised his head. Almost immediately, his gaze met with Daiki’s and he bowed his head unconsciously as he felt heat course through his body.

He began to mumble gibberish, saying, “So the reason was…. Touma asked if the tweet was dead, then he asked if the hops were dead too and began to imitate a twist. It reminded me of a game I used to play when I was younger so I began to imitate one too, and Touma seemed to really like it. We were only playing for a short while and you know how he’s never been to the zoo….”

“How long do you plan on keeping this up?”

Daiki’s voice was a mixture of irritation.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“How much longer do you plan to say words I don’t understand?”

“You…didn’t understand me?”

Daiki felt his pent up irritation explode. He couldn’t stop thinking of Minjoon all day and was unable to concentrate, but the sight that greeted him when he came home was one of him, crawling on the floor. It took a great effort for Daiki not to kick him as he lied down and greeted him with a ‘ _welcome back’._

Minjoon had cat-like features, with plump lips that had a rich and vibrant color. 22 years old; a relatively young age, but his appearance was still incredible. However, whenever he seductively licked his lips like he did now, a sadistic desire would overtake Daiki. He lowered his eyes and stared at his plump lips. He remembered the morning kiss that was interrupted by Touma.

Daiki grabbed Minjoon’s arm, pulling him against his body and stealing his breath with a kiss. 

“Oh.. _mmm.”_

Daiki gripped Minjoon’s waist with one hand while lifting his head with the other. He licked his half parted lips before pushing his tongue inside. He could feel Minjoon’s breathless groans against his skin. He could be more gentle, but Daiki felt himself slowly losing control. 

“ _Ngh… haaa… it hurts.. mmn.”_

Daiki’s kiss was wild and out of control. Daiki couldn’t get enough of his lips that were dizzyingly sweet. Minjoon’s fingers twisted against his jacket, fighting against it until he felt the cool touch of fingertips against his bare skin. As his face was pulled down, Daiki grabbed Minjoon’s arm and pushed them away from his body.

“ _haa...haaa….”_

“Don’t be so insolent.”

Minjoon’s eyes were blown wide. His appearance was so sexy, it made it difficult for Daiki to breathe. The man who had been crawling all over the floor was nowhere to be seen. Daiki gently kissed Minjoon’s lips. This kiss was different from the frenzied kisses they had shared just a moment before.

Minjoon felt dazed by the touch of Daiki’s lips. His mind was blank—he had forgotten all the things he had wanted to say before coming here. Minjoon tried to follow Daiki’s movements as his large hand began lifting his sweatshirt and touching his bare skin.

“ _Haa… aah.. Daiki.”_

Daiki lifted Minjoon’s body and lay him over his desk, rolling up his sweater until it lay beneath his chin. His nipples that he had been nibbling until dawn, were still swollen. Daiki bowed his head, placing one of his nipples in his mouth and began to roll it around with his tongue. A raw scream hit Daiki’s ears.

Minjoon felt pain prickle along his nipples. Just grazing his clothes had left them throbbing. Soon, the sensation changed as intense pleasure washed over him, making his body tremble. Minjoon let out a pleasured scream, desperately scratching against Daiki’s clothed thighs. He desperately wanted to see his leopard tattoo. In the midst of his moaning, Daiki lifted off his chest, straightening his clothes before pulling him to his feet.

It was a sudden action that left him dizzy. Soon after, the sound of the door crashing open and Touma’s hurried footsteps could be heard. Minjoon stared at Daiki, who was busy straightening out his clothes, before quickly wiping his lips with the back of his hand, surprised by Touma’s sudden appearance.

“Mama, papa make you cwy? I hate papa.”

Touma suddenly burst into tears at the sight of Minjoon’s red face. Minjoon quickly hugged Touma, his small arms immediately wrapping around his neck.

“Why are you crying?”

“Mama was crying. Did papa scold mama?”

“Oh, no. I wasn’t crying. It’s okay, Touma. Papa didn’t scold mama so there’s no need to cry.”

“Really? No scold you?”

“Th-that’s right.”

Minjoon looked at Daiki while he gently stroked Touma’s back, wondering if this man with such a cold expression had really been kissing him just a moment ago. But, his nipples that had just been sucked by Daiki were pressed under Touma’s weight, causing a shiver to go up his spine. Minjoon’s legs felt unsteady with his excitement yet to go down. Daiki suddenly walked up to him, stealing Touma away from his arms. 

  
  
┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄  
  
  


_T/N:_

  * _twist in korean is 꼬불(이) which is why they say kkobul kkobul when playing._



  
_Translation: lastromeo_  
_Editing/proofreading: mars_


	16. 15

“Touma, come to papa.”

“If you scold mama, Touma will go rawr.”

“I didn’t.”

“Papa, Touma want go see the hops and the tweets. Let go together.”

“The hops?”

Touma raises his hips, placing his hands over Daiki’s head in the form of rabbit ears.

“Mn. A hop.”

“Rabbit?”

Daiki looked at Minjoon while Minjoon looked at Kenta. Although he was planning on bringing up the zoo issue himself, he had decided to temporarily place that responsibility on Kenta. But Kenta simply turned his head, avoiding Minjoon’s eyes.

‘ _What the–you said you’d tell him!’_

Minjoon looked at Kenta with a pout. Daiki was watching him and did not miss this expression.

“What is it? Do you have something to say?”

“Ah, no. Not yet. 

“Not yet?”

“Papa.”

Touma pulled at Daiki’s face, which had been turned in Minjoon’s direction.

“Touma want to go. Mama, where was it? The house of the hops and the twists?”

“Wait, Touma-ya. Let’s talk to papa later.”

“Now… Touma gonna say it right now.”

Touma pouted and began to wriggle his body around. 

“Tell me. Is the house that Touma is talking about the place I’m thinking of?”

“Daiki is thinking of that place, too? Then, are we going? When?”

“Wait, Kenta.”

“Yes, boss.”

“You just let this happen?”

“No. But I do believe it’s a shame that Touma hasn’t been able to visit the zoo. So..”

“You were in on it too?”

“I apologize.”

“Then, my answer is no. Touma is too young to go to such a crowded place. If you understand this, then get out.”

Touma suddenly cried out and punched Daiki, as if he also understood the meaning of the word no.

“No. I want go. They no dead. Touma want go. I hate papa…”

Minjoon pushed Daiki away and hugged Touma tightly against his chest. Minjoon stared at Daiki as he wiped away the child’s tears, soothing him gently.

“You can say what you want without being so cold.”

“What are you saying? Are you telling me to lie?”

He threw Kenta a significant look as Touma’s cries became louder and louder. Kenta walked out of the room, soothing a crying Touma who didn’t want to be separated from Minjoon. When the two were left alone once again, Minjoon’s body began to shake like a leaf. Seeing this, Daiki’s frown deepened. 

“I’m not going to eat you. Why are you shaking like this?”

“Yes? No, it’s not that. This is an automatic reaction, I just.. can't help it.”

Daiki looked at Minjoon as he crossed his arms, leaning back against his desk.

“You have two minutes. Talk.”

“2 minutes? Stingy bastard. Even instant noodles take 3 minutes to cook, how can you give me just 2 minutes to say everything I want?”

Minjoon had thought he was muttering to himself, but he shook his head and slammed his hand over his mouth at the change in expression on Daiki’s face. He wanted to rip his mouth off.

Minjoon busied himself with trying to find a way on how to make Daiki change his mind in less than 2 minutes. However, with Daiki’s eyes staring daggers at him, he couldn’t even think straight for longer than 30 seconds as he was overcome with restlessness. While the time continued to tick by, Daiki pushed himself off his desk, noting that 2 minutes had already gone by.

“Talk.”

“W-well, you see. I know Touma’s safety is more important than anything else, but wouldn’t it be fine if we had Daiki, Kenta and Ren with us?”

“So?”

‘ _So what’s wrong with you? Let’s just go without arguments.”_

“Let’s go, damn it.”

Minjoon, who had a lot to say and whose thoughts were jumbled, suddenly let out a familiar slang. However, whenever he was in a hurry, his thoughts began to escape his mouth one by one. Most of them were curses, landing him in many difficult situations. It was more than one or two occasions that his life became such a mess. 

“Damn it?”

Daiki slowly repeated the word ‘Damn it’ in Korean. The curse leaving Daiki’s mouth sounded like a whispered secret. 

“Ah, that… it means something similar to ‘please’.”

Minjoon, who was unable to say it was a curse, suddenly found himself lying. Minjoon’s words caused a look of displeasure to cross Daiki’s face, but he didn’t say anything more on this subject. 

“I have no intention of going to the zoo with Touma. Touma can’t go unless I go. Now get out.”

“Don’t be like this, at least think about it one more time. Going to the zoo at his age will be different from going to the zoo when he grows up. Please.”

Daiki fixed his gaze on Minjoon, who was anxiously asking for his approval with both hands. He stared at him as he gave him a pitiful expression, lowering his eyebrows as he held both hands in front of his body. Even though he seemed scared enough to look like he would run away any second, Minjoon held himself firmly in front of Daiki.

“Why are you doing this?”

“What?”

Daiki had ordered him not to reply to his questions with questions, but Minjoon had no idea what he was referring to.

“Why are you going this far for Touma?”

“Why are you asking this so suddenly? Of course I’ll go this far. I’m Touma’s mama. So it’s my duty to do all the things Touma wishes to do. Even if… papa is horribly scary.”

Minjoon mumbled these last words in Korean, unable to bring himself to say them in japanese. Suddenly, a dart needle flew through the air and brushed past Minjoon’s right ear, sticking directly on the door. Minjoon fell over, screaming as he grabbed his head.

“Why. Why did you do that?”

“You don’t know? If you say such useless things again in the future, be prepared to take responsibility .”

Minjoon felt resentful. How could Daiki dismiss his feelings as useless in less than ten seconds. But because of his deadly charm, Minjoon was unable to bring himself to hate him in those ten seconds.

However, those ten seconds were enough for Minjoon to get his mouth to speak. Even as he thought this would kill him, Minjoon jumped up from his seat and wrapped both of his hands around Daiki’s neck. 

“H-how can you call a person’s heart useless? When Touma said ‘mama, are the tweets dead?’ My heart hurt as if someone had kicked it. When I was a year old, I remember taking off my clothes at my grandmother’s house and running around until a tweet pecked me in my groin. And when I played with the hops, I ate grass like a hopping bunny and had to be taken to the hospital to get my stomach cleaned. Everyone interacts with animals when they are children. How can the zoo make a person so miserable… how unfair, calling it useless… where are you looking right now?”

When Daiki’s eyes stayed on his crotch for a long time, Minjoon quickly covered himself using his hands and clothes.

“So you were pecked there? I didn’t see any scar.”

“Wh-what are you talking about? That’s not important right now.”

“It’s important; I’ll check for a scar later. And from now on, you’re not allowed to speak Korean. If you do, only say sweet things. And… I’ll talk with Shaw ahjussi about going to the nearest zoo.”

“Really? Are you being serious? I’ll be upset if you change your mind later. Yay! Touma-ya, we’re going to the zoo.”

When he was told they’d be going to the zoo, he seemed to have missed a very important part, but Minjoon continued to cheer. But soon, he stopped and looked at Daiki with his head tilted.

“Wait a minute. Why Shaw ahjussi? What about Daiki?”

“I won’t go. Just go while knowing this.”

“I don’t want to.”

Minjoon looked straight at Daiki as he spoke, not knowing where he had gathered all this courage from. Of course, he was trembling like a leaf on the inside, but his desire to go to the zoo with Daiki was greater than his fear.

“You don’t… want to?”

“Come with us. Touma isn’t an orphan, he has a papa. Why would he go with someone else? Daiki, come with us.”

“I don’t go out with Touma. That’s what I’ve decided, and I have no intention of breaking this rule.”

Daiki spoke slowly, but clearly. Nevertheless, Minjoon refused to back down. As he shook his head, his thin hair softly fell over his forehead. 

“No. Rules can be broken. So please, think about it again.”

Daiki came closer, but Minjoon was unable to move. As if his legs were glued to the spot, they couldn't move. Minjoon closed his eyes tightly as Daiki reached his hand out. He felt a soft touch over his forehead as his hair was pushed back.

Clearly, it was Daiki who stood in front of him and was smoothing out his hair, but he still couldn’t believe it. Minjoon opened his eyes and stared at him. Daiki’s eyes looked just as cold and dark as usual, but the hand stroking his forehead felt warm.

“We want you to go with us.”

“Who does?”

“Touma… but so do I….”

“I can’t hear you.”

Minjoon flinched at the sound of his low and gentle voice. The sound slowly fading away.

“...want you to go.”

“Who does? Besides Touma.”

‘ _Why do you keep asking if you already know? Please, what are you doing with that hot voice? My body feels hot, it’s making me want to tell Touma the hops and the tweet’s have already left this world.’_

Because of his persistent questions, Minjoon almost forgot that the point of this was to take Touma to the zoo . He shook his head and raised his voice.

“I want to go to the zoo with you.”

Minjoon also wanted to go to the zoo with Daiki. He wanted to eat lunch while imitating the animals together and taking pictures. Minjoon thought that if they could eat and feed each other cotton candy, he’d happily turn into a chicken. 

Minjoon wanted to go to the zoo with Daiki no matter what, but when he saw Daiki raise his chin, he quickly pulled back thinking he would be hit. However, as soon as he was gripped by the waist, he was pulled firmly against a strong chest. Daiki raised Minjoon’s face.

“Why are you always running away? How cruel of a man do you think I am?”

Daiki’s sexy voice whispering slowly made Minjoon’s heart pound once again. His breath was stolen, replaced by hot pants escaping through his lips. Last night, he had taken in all of Daiki; and now, that place flinched and throbbed at the memory.

“Should we go together?”

“Yes.”

  
  


Daiki’s eyes fell over Minjoon’s slightly parted lips as he bowed his head and licked over his lower lip. Minjoon stood on his toes , crashing his lips with Daiki’s lips as he desperately tried to seek out his strong tongue. However, Daiki burst into laughter at his actions and pushed Minjoon’s body away. 

“Alright. But don’t you think everything should have a price? Show me your scar.”

‘ _Of course I’ll show you, what’s wrong with a scar.’_

Minjoon was confused over what Daiki was asking about for a moment. He didn’t know why he was suddenly asking him to show his scar, but it wasn’t that difficult for Minjoon, who had already decided to take this to bed should his negotiations fall through. Minjoon rolled up his pants and stuck his leg out in Daiki’s direction. Daiki’s expression suddenly changed into the most serious and rough expression he had ever seen.

“What are you doing?”

“You asked to see my scar. Do you see that scar on my ankle? I got it while riding my bike…”

“Wait, who asked to see that scar? What the hell goes on in your head? If I don’t tell you directly, you never understand.”

Minjoon nodded his head along with Daiki’s shouting. Daiki was left speechless at the sight and quickly closed his mouth. It was not long until he spoke in his usual tone of voice, looking directly at Minjoon.

“Show me the scar from when the tweet pecked you. Then I’ll go with you.”

‘ _The scar where the tweet pecked? What the hell, that was so long ago. And you’re asking me to show you. Even if it left a scar my tiny, cute little baby finger-sized weiner has now grown into a full sleek and sexy cock, the scar is completely gone!’_

Minjoon looked at Daiki with his cheeks puffed out, but he slowly closed his eyes as the fingers on his waist made him feel lightheaded . In fact, it was difficult to breathe whenever he looked at Daiki. He was just too cool and sexy.

The zoo or the missing scar, Minjoon had to choose now. He just wanted to make pleasant memories for Touma! Even if he’s not confident about their future, he hopes Touma can at least look back on these memories. He wanted the same for himself. These beautiful memories would surely give Minjoon the support he needs when the day he has to leave Touma comes. 

_‘If I don’t have it, I can make it. Yes, let’s make a mark with my nail and show him. Then it will be over. Fuck, it will probably hurt a lot…’_

“Alright. You better keep your promise.”

“Who do you think you’re talking to? Stop acting cheeky.”

As soon as Daiki finished speaking, he crashed into Minjoon’s lips once again. His rough tongue invaded his mouth, giving Minjoon no time to breathe as he was drowned in violent kisses.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

“Mama, mama, mama.”

Touma called out three times, bringing his face close to Minjoon who was sitting absentmindedly. 

“Oh gosh, you surprised me.”

Minjoon was distracted by other thoughts and was surprised by the sudden sound of Touma’s voice, causing him to fall back. Although he was surprised by Touma’s voice, Minjoon felt embarrassed by the fact that he was thinking such provocative thoughts in front of Touma on how to make the nail mark, how to show it, or how it would play out.

Minjoon might have to show his shameful side in front of Daiki. Even though he had trembled in a fit of anger when asked to show his wound in order to go to the zoo, he felt happy as he saw Touma’s sweet face. As he watched Touma, who was busy reading his worn out fairytale animal picture book, he felt like he could even take a dart needle instead of a nail just to see him happy.

“Mama.”

“Mn?”

Touma pointed to a picture of a lion as he asked Minjoon, “This here, is it papa’s rawr?”

“No, that’s a lion. He rawrs too, but the one Touma means is this one here, a leopard. He’s handsome, right?”

Touma smiled widely as he pointed to the leopard’s leg with his small fingers, his gentle voice full of pride.

“This is papa’s rawr. Right?”

“That’s right, that’s right. Papa’s rawr.”

“Mama, can Touma see the eperds too?”

“Eperds? Oh, leopards! Of course, we can see those first.”

“Mn! Touma wants to!”

Touma couldn’t hide his joy as he tightly hugged Minjoon’s neck, covering his cheeks in kisses.

_‘His eyes are red. It means he’s going to roll around on the floor with Touma again.’_

Just as Kenta thought, Minjoon hugged Touma as he rolled around the carpet with tears in his eyes. This was the seventh time he saw this familiar scene. Each time this happened, he would give a reaction as if it were the first time in a very realistic manner while Kenta stood by the side to give him a silent applause. 

Minjoon played around with Touma like this for a while before sitting up with the child in his arms as he wanted to continue reading his picture book. Then, he looked up at Kenta with a strange expression on his face.

“What wrong? That look.”

“Do I have a weird look?”

“It’s weird. Very weird. Is there something wrong?”

“There isn’t.”

Minjoon, who seemed to be constantly nervous except for when he played with Touma, suddenly let out a long sigh as he looked at Kenta.

“What’s really wrong? What if you say you’ll help me and then you just leave me? I’m the only one who’s at fault, just me. How do I make a scar that doesn’t exist? No matter how much I look for it, it’s gone. What if I can't find it?”

Kenta felt his body shake violently as he took a silent step away from the troubled Minjoon. It was like hearing someone with a violent cough. He couldn’t understand a single word Minjoon had just said.

Touma looked at Minjoon with wide eyes and asked, “Mama, what wrong? What you can't find?”

“Oh, no. Our Touma has nothing to worry about. Mama will take care of everything even if Kenta left the study without saying a word.”

“That right. Kenta only come when Touma cries to say ‘de de’ and then leaves again.” 

“De de?”

“Like this.”

Touma held the doll lying next to him and held it, pretending to soothe it.

“Ah…. de de. I’m glad he did that.”

“Excuse me, Minjoon-nim. Is something wrong?”

“There is. There really is. But the problem is that no one can help me. Anyway, I have to grow my nails starting today.”

“Ah…..”

The more Kenta listened to Minjoon, the more puzzled he felt, so he decided not to question him any longer.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

9 pm was Touma’s usual bedtime. Touma, who goes to bed early because he had to get up at 6 in the morning, grabbed Minjoon’s pajamas and opened his eyes before closing them once again. However, Touma once again opened his eyes in surprise, checking to make sure Minjoon was still there. His eyes were heavy and he was already half asleep, but Touma refused to as he tried to glue himself to Minjoon.

“Touma, you have to sleep quickly. Why haven’t you gone to sleep?”

“No wanna. Mama...stay with… Touma.”

Touma was desperately fighting his sleep out of fear that he would be sent to Kenta’s room once again if he fell asleep. Minjoon held Touma tightly, as if his conscience were pricking him like a needle. In fact, Touma hadn’t even crossed his mind until after breakfast when he layed in Daiki’s bed.

“Touma, mama isn’t going anywhere.”

‘ _I will go, but I will come back before Touma wakes up.’_

“So don’t worry about it and let’s go to bed. Mama wants to sleep with Touma too.”

_‘Really. I want to wake up here in the morning, too. Because that thing…. that thing is too energetic in the mornings.’_

Minjoon reassured Touma as he put him to sleep, spouting words that were slightly different from his thoughts. In fact, it may not even be today. Daiki hadn’t specified when it would be; it could be tomorrow, or he just said that and already forgot. Daiki still wasn't back yet. Minjoon sighed in relief, and fell asleep before he knew it. 

Minjoon’s dreams were unpleasant. He was able to sleep anywhere, so he felt comfortable. But now Minjoon was dreaming of flying through the sky. It was a strange dream of him flying while looking up at the sky, rather than down.

‘ _Oh, I’m flying on my back. What will I do if I fall?’_

Minjoon tried to hold on to his desire to live even in his dream, but it was not easy. So he moved his arms and legs, trying to keep himself afloat—just like a backstroke.

  
  
  
_Translation: lastromeo_   
_Editing/proofreading: mars_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter we are caught up with the (translated)chapters of the manhwa ^^ I plan to be caught up and ahead of the manhwa raws by the next update


	17. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING: nsfw 
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with sexual content please skip the first part of this chapter until “Part 6. The zoo”

That day, Daiki finished his work later than usual. As a result, Minjoon fell into a deep sleep while hugging Touma. If he was his usual self, he would never interrupt a person’s sleep in order to calm his desires. But the issue was that there had never been a person who he craved this much. 

At first, he had kissed Touma’s cheek and went back to his room to wash up. However, Minjoon’s sleeping face did not leave his mind during the entirety of his shower. And so in the end, he came back and hugged Minjoon’s sleeping figure. On the way back to his room, Minjoon began to flounder around, waving his arms back and forth as if imitating a backstroke, causing Daiki to burst into laughter. 

He had never met a man like Minjoon in his life. He was the first man who he had thought was lovely. ‘ _ I am aware that I am gradually becoming more attached to him, but this is not love.’ _ Daiki kept these thoughts tightly concealed in his mind. Love did not exist for him. 

Minjoon’s backstroke did not end until he reached the bed. Daiki’s laugh echoed pleasantly across the room. He put Minjoon down on the bed a little roughly, trying to wake him up. 

Minjoon fell head first into the dark void. He suddenly jumped from his seat, touching his face and body as he breathed roughly. 

“ _ Ugh,  _ I think my arms and legs are intact. My beautiful face looks good too. Did my guts spill or anything?”

Minjoon rolled up his pajamas and stared at his belly, as if still stuck in that dream.

“Ah, thank goodness. I’m not hurt. Wait, I’m not dead am I? I fell from somewhere very high.”

“If you’re acting like this on purpose, just stop.”

Daiki’s deep voice was suddenly heard in the darkness, causing Minjoon to jump on the spot.

“Oh god, that surprised me. What actually happened?”

Minjoon looked around as he held his hand against his chest. Touma, who should be sleeping next to him, was nowhere to be found. Looking more closely, he could see that this was Daiki’s room. It seems he had been moved while he was sleeping.

‘ _ So what, he hadn’t been flying through the sky, but instead he had been held by Daiki?’ _

When everything became clear in his head, Minjoon’s face had become extremely red and he tried to find a hole to bury himself in.

‘ _ No way, I didn’t talk in my sleep did I? Like cursing or moving my arms around, or something like that. Yeah, I wouldn’t do something like that. Let’s not be embarrassed over nothing.’ _

Minjoon kneeled over the bed as he looked at Daiki’s face, who raised a cup of wine to his lips. When he saw Daiki trying to suppress his smile, he realized he had not only been flailing his arms around in his sleep, but also his legs. Minjoon decided to ignore this, pretending as if he didn’t know. 

“By the way, what’s going on?”

Minjoon spoke carefully. He had an idea about what kind of situation he was in, but he still couldn’t help but ask. 

“Show me.”

“Now? But wasn’t I sleeping just a moment ago?”

“You were sleeping? I thought you were doing backstrokes in the pool. That’s what it looked like.”

Minjoon wanted to sew Daiki’s lips shut. To bring a sleeping person as if they were kidnapped and suddenly demand they show you the scar on their dick… Minjoon wanted to slap the wine cup out of his hand. Minjoon’s lips were twisted in a scowl. There were many people who were scared of him and often lost their ability to think in his presence, but this was Daiki waking up a sleeping person and _ demanding  _ that they show him a scar _.  _

Perhaps, if he really had a scar, he would have taken off his briefs and shown Daiki. However, no matter how much he strained his eyes trying to look for it, there was still no scar on his dick. Minjoon couldn’t even show confidence in his anger towards Daiki. All he could think about was how he would be able to make nail marks there without Daiki noticing. 

“It looks like you have a lot to say.”

“I have nothing to say. I really…. don’t. Do you really need to see it  _ now?” _

“If you don’t want to, we can just forget about everything.”

“We can just forget about it. I-I’ll show you. Excuse me, can you turn around for just a second?”

“Why?”

Daiki sat in his chair with a relaxed expression as he spread his legs. His semi-erect cock was visible through his thin robe. He wasn’t sure if this reaction was because he had just finished his shower, or if it was because of the wine he had drank. Minjoon didn’t think this reaction was because of him. He swallowed dryly as he was unable to divert his gaze from it. 

“What are you staring at so intently?”

“Yes? No… I wasn’t staring at anything.”

Minjoon shook his head, trying to deny it, but his eyes seemed glued to that spot. However, Minjoon raised his head as if overcome by something, Daiki’s short laughter filtering through his ears. Daiki slowly swirled the glass of wine, holding Minjoon’s gaze with a playful look. 

“Stop staring and show me. I may look like this, but I don’t have the patience to wait any longer.”

“Wait… please, give me a moment.”

Minjoon mumbled blankly and slowly turned around. It was impossible to make a nail mark without Daiki seeing, so he turned around and pulled on the band of his pants. Just thinking about scratching his nails over such a delicate area left him with a bitter taste. However, Minjoon thought of Touma, and pushed his hands inside his pants, placing a fingernail over his dick. 

“What are you doing?”

“Oh god, that surprised me.”

Surprised by Daiki’s sudden voice coming from behind him, Minjoon lost his balance and fell over the bed with one hand still inside his pants. 

Daiki's voice was strained as he stared at the bulge in his pants, “I’m curious about what you were just doing, but I’m not sure if I want to know.”

“No. I-It’s not what you’re thinking. It’s just, it’s been too long for you to be able to see a scar…”

“Is it only visible if you get an erection?”

“What? No? That wasn’t why I was touching it, please don’t misunderstand.”

“Alright, let’s say I misunderstood. Then why were you touching it?”

“That… there isn’t one.”

Minjoon felt so embarrassed by the implication of his touching himself there that his entire face began to turn red. Maybe that is why he gained the confidence to suddenly tell the truth. 

At Minjoon’s words, Daiki’s eyebrows began to twitch. However, the sight was so sexy it made Minjoon’s heart throb. He wanted to make a scar even if he had to bite that place.

“There isn’t?”

Minjoon was unable to speak, and simply nodded.

“Speak.”

“There isn’t one. No, it’s been so long that it’s no longer visible. There’s no way a scar I got as a child would still be there. Besides, it was just a tiny peck from a chick...and my thing is so big now.”

Minjoon emphasized this by putting up two fingers, showing the approximate size of that chick. 

“Then you should have said so from the start. Why did you lie?”

“I wasn’t lying. I thought I had one but… I didn’t.”

“Did you check? Let me check.”

“It’s mine, so...I saw.”

‘ _ No but, I can look at it myself, so why is he making such a fuss?’ _

Minjoon could not understand Daiki, who was looking at him with a displeased expression, so he decided not to say anything. 

“Alright. That may be the case. I admit that scars can fade overtime.”

“Thank you.”

Minjoon bowed his head, suddenly feeling happy.

“What shall we do then? The deal we made is no longer valid.”

“No longer valid?”

Minjoon, who had felt pure happiness, slowly raised his head. 

“You can do something else. Touma was really looking forward to this, we can’t do that to him. Just do anything else.”

“Anything else… you can’t take back what you said.”

“Of course.”

Minjoon was relieved when Daiki didn’t get upset like he originally thought and instead was understanding. Therefore Minjoon, who had not been paying attention, missed the playful smile on Daiki's face.

“Since you don’t have a scar, why don’t you just take over with your mouth?”

“My mouth? But I don’t have a scar in my mouth.”

“Are you an idiot? Does your head not work correctly?”

Daiki’s patience had finally reached its limit, exploding at Minjoon who had been looking up at him with an innocent expression and pulled his body closer.

  
  


“Do you not understand what  _ ‘with your mouth’ _ means?”

As Daiki’s eyes slowly became clouded with desire, Minjoon finally understood what he had meant by ‘with your mouth’ and blushed profusely. Minjoon unknowingly lowered his gaze in the direction of his hard cock outlined by his robe. Feeling his gaze, Daiki slowly began to push his length against his thigh.

Minjoon’s eyes clouded strangely at the feeling of that hard member pushing against his skin through his pajamas. He was young, but he had some experience in private affairs with men before. It wasn’t much, but it did happen once or twice. Minjoon had enough knowledge to be fully aware of what Daiki wanted.

A person like Daiki may not be satisfied with Minjoon’s poor abilities, but he still kneeled over on the bed. Before grabbing his overwhelmingly large cock with his hands, Minjoon swallowed dryly and spoke to Daiki.

“If I make you come, you have to give your day to me.”

The sound of his choked breath could be heard in the silence that followed. No man had been brave enough to ask for his day before. But when Minjoon, who was always scared and busy hiding from him, suddenly demanded for his day, Daiki felt inexplicably embarrassed. However, Daiki found himself holding his breath as Minjoon’s hot panting could be felt over his throbbing cock, sending a thrill through his body. 

“If you can make me come.”

His voice was harsh enough to hurt his ears, just by the sound of it. Daiki thought that Minjoon would simply run back to Touma with his tail between his legs. But contrary to what he believed, Minjoon wrapped a cold hand around his cock. Daiki gripped Minjoon’s hair in one hand as the pleasure began to course through his body. 

  
  


“Stop hesitating.”

“I’ll definitely make you come. So, we’ll go with Touma and see the lions and the monkeys. I’m going to drag you around all day and pamper myself.”

“Don’t be so confident until after you’ve made me come.”

The movement of Daiki’s hand caused his robe to shift, pushing the hem back. His solid leg covered by a leopard tattoo came into view, pushing Minjoon into stroking his thigh. Daiki’s skin felt different from any other person’s, despite being made of the same flesh and bones. He emanated the same dangerous aura of a wild animal.

Minjoon felt saliva pool in his mouth as he opened his lips wide. Even as the large member filled his mouth, the base of his shaft was still out of his reach. Minjoon breathed in through his nose as he hollowed his cheeks. His cock was so swollen he could feel the outline of its veins on his lips. He didn’t know when Daiki began to see him this way, but Minjoon could feel himself tremble at the thought of being the object of his desires.

Minjoon gripped the base with his hands as he applied more force with his lips. The thin and salty skin that enveloped his length was swept along with his movements. The cock in his hands felt as hot as a flame, but when he met Daiki’s gaze, his eyes were still as cold as ice. Minjoon’s fighting spirit began to stir. Even as his breathing became harsher, Daiki managed to look hateful.

_ ‘You’re so sexy I could die but please, I’m begging. I can’t continue to pant like this’ _

Minjoon felt worried that his untouched genitals would explode before Daiki even came. He wouldn’t do it even if it killed him. Minjoon wanted to have a day with Daiki more than anything else. And so, Minjoon gripped his lower body as he recalled a blowjob technique he had seen in a video before. 

“What are you thinking? It won't work if you just suck on it.”

“It will work!”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Daiki lifted a finger and poked Minjoon’s forehead when he tried talking with his cock still in his mouth. Then, he stroked his face with a soft touch, the complete opposite of his expression, following the contour of Minjoon’s face all the way down to his jawline. Minjoon wanted to feel the touch for a bit longer, and so he began to rub his face against Daiki’s hand. A low laugh could be heard over his head before Daiki pulled Minjoon’s face forward, as if telling him to stop taking his time and suck him earnestly. 

Minjoon barely managed to tighten his hand over his own length as he began to move his head. His lips were wide open, wrapped around the thick shaft as he moved his head back and forth. At first, his movements were slow, but his lips began to tighten as he gradually began to gain speed. His hand rubbed along his member, following the speed of his movements. 

Daiki’s cock, glistening with saliva, made obscene sounds as it entered his mouth. Minjoon’s body trembled as the noises reached his ear. His hand gripping Daiki’s thigh tightened, the muscles tensing under his hold as his nails began to dig in. 

He was unable to hear properly over the wet sounds, but he could still hear the sound of Daiki’s harsh breathing shaking in tune with the movement of his hips. Minjoon’s excitement rose with his anticipation, precum seeping through the tip of the heavy member between his legs. 

Minjoon’s body shuddered at the taste of the foreign liquid over his tongue. His hole which had already memorized the feeling of Daiki, began to throb. Minjoon persistently prodded at the tip of Daiki’s cock with his tongue, trying to push him over the edge. He felt as if he could manage it shortly, but Daiki didn’t let himself go easily. Minjoon looked up at Daiki through hooded eyes as he continued to stimulate his body, his heart stopping. 

Daiki’s eyes, overtaken by his desire, seemed to grab Minjoon’s heart which was ready to burst at any moment. His fierce anticipation for what was coming left him breathless. Minjoon realized that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t satisfy him with just his mouth. Daiki gripped his face before Minjoon was able to remove his cock from his mouth, pulling his body up and licking his red and swollen lips with his soft tongue.

“I can’t be satisfied with just this.”

As soon as he spoke those words, Daiki pushed Minjoon onto his back, grabbing his ankle and lifting his body. Daiki stared at his entrance, looking Minjoon in the eyes as he brought his slicked cock to his hole.

“ _ Haa…ngh…. Daiki.” _

_ “ _ What?”

His voice, rough with his desire, was frighteningly low. Minjoon placed his arms around Daiki’s neck, bringing their bodies closer.

“Your day… please.”

“If you can satisfy me. Now, hold on.”

“ _ Aah… mmph...haa.” _

Minjoon’s cock had already been leaking, but when Daiki’s member entered him, he suddenly shouted as he came. . However, this was just the beginning of Daiki’s hunger. He grabbed Minjoon’s body as he began to move without mercy. His leopard tattoo moved along with Daiki’s thrusts, as if coming to life.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

**Part 6. To the zoo**

Daiki placed his cup of coffee down as he watched the unbelievable scene in front of him, holding back on his urge to grab his cell phone and record.

Last night, he had embraced Minjoon nonstop. It wasn’t until dawn that he washed his body before placing him in Touma’s bed. If Minjoon had asked, he would have postponed breakfast for another 30 minutes. But as he said nothing, Daiki decided to proceed as usual.

However, Minjoon’s hand that was holding his spoon was now struggling to meet his open mouth. Daiki was amazed at how a person was able to doze off in that position. But what was even more amazing was how Touma that was sitting next to him, was also dozing off in the same position as his head bobbed back and forth like a doll. Daiki, who had no idea about the way Touma fought his sleep last night out of fear that Minjoon would leave his side to go with his papa, simply alternated his gaze between the two. 

Daiki rolled up a napkin into a small ball. Minjoon’s head that was moving from side to side was placed in front of him. Daiki flicked the ball with his fingers directly towards his forehead. The napkin hit Minjoon’s forehead hard enough it was difficult to believe it was simply a napkin, before falling to the floor.

_ ‘A bullet just shot me in the forehead’,  _ Minjon thought. He grabbed his forehead, the pain making it hard for him to breathe as he extended a hand in Daiki’s direction, asking him for help.

“ _ Ugh… Daiki.  _ I think I was just… shot in the forehead. Who shot me…?”

“Don’t sleep while you’re eating. If you doze off again in the future, it will be a real bullet. Understand?”

“Yes!”

Minjoon hurriedly stopped his blabbering and answered loudly. He now knew what Daiki had done after he dozed off, but he didn’t realize it had been a bullet made of napkins. He rubbed his swollen forehead as he looked at Daiki’s eyes.

Touma was woken up by Daiki’s shouting and saw his mama getting in trouble. He quickly began to eat his rice and his spoon was moving nonstop. But Touma, who was still half asleep, could not tell if the rice was going into his mouth or nose. 

_ Translation: lastromeo _

_ Editing/Proofreading: mars & cres _


	18. 17

“Um, are you planning on taking the entire kitchen? Why don’t you just put the fridge in your bag while you’re at it. You’ve taken almost everything there is to take.”

Minjoon was patiently watching from the sidelines as he prepared Touma’s bento. Last night, he had clearly asked for a couple of pieces of gimbap and snacks for Touma. However, Sho had only nodded as his request entered through one ear and exited right through the other. He had been busy making sushi and sashimi for lunch since the previous day. Minjoon even tried his best to endure it. However, his head began to spin the moment he saw the osechi bento, which he had only ever seen during new year’s celebrations.

Minjoon angrily stomped his feet as he carefully placed the bento in his bag, staring at Kenta with a murderous expression as he watched him place water, green tea and even a tea set into his bag.

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Kenta listening?”

Touma smiled excitedly as he imitated Minjoon’s words. Minjoon smiled in Touma’s direction before turning his gaze once again towards Kenta, who silently finished packing his bag. Minjoon was the type of person who never carried anything with him aside from his phone and wallet when he went out, so he really couldn’t understand him. 

“Seriously, a tea set isn’t necessary.”

When Minjoon still hadn’t given up and continued to murmur, Kenta finally opened his mouth with a serious expression. 

“Boss does not drink even a drop of water from outside this home.”

“Why? Is it in case someone has poisoned it?”

Kenta’s eyes suddenly changed drastically. He had spoken out of annoyance, but Minjoon shook his head at Kenta’s serious expression. 

“Don’t say anything scary. When Kenta says it, it sounds more real.”

“Because it is real. Jintaro, the fifth Ueyama boss…..”

“Stop. I won’t listen to you. Today is supposed to be a fun day, so I won’t think about anything else except how to enjoy it. Kenta, enjoy yourself, alright? I’ll protect your boss today.”

Kenta gave him a look as if saying ‘ _ Who’s protecting who? Don’t cause any trouble,’  _ Minjoon looked away as if he had no idea what he was trying to say and gave Touma a high five. 

“Mama, here it go  _ boom boom.”  _

Touma, who was once again dressed in a matching outfit, wore a blue sweatshirt and jeans. Minjoon was wearing slightly ripped jeans along with a sweatshirt to match Touma’s. On top of that, the two were wearing matching padded jackets with Koala’s hanging from the shoulder. Kenta looked towards the direction of the door when Minjoon placed Touma in his coat, but he stealthily ignored him. 

Touma placed his hand over his chest as he looked up at Minjoon.

“Are you feeling sick?”

“No. It just go boom boom here.”

Perhaps it was just due to his nerves, but Minjoon still felt sorry even as he thought he looked adorable. What kind of life had been given to this three year old child? All they need to do is eat, play, eat again and play with friends—that was enough. But he didn’t even have friends who he could play with. Minjoon kneeled in front of Touma, and hugged him tightly. 

“It’s alright. It's a type of boom boom that appears when you feel happy. Mama’s is also going boom boom, look.”

With the pleasure of getting to spend the day with Daiki in mind, Minjoon placed Touma’s small hand over his heart that had already been beating wildly. 

“Wow! It go  _ boo boo boom!” _

Minjoon laughed as Touma tried to express his wildly beating heart with a ‘ _ boo boo boom’ _ noise. Touma also laughed as he hugged Minjoon’s neck. The heartwarming scene was shattered when Hakuto walked into the room wearing a white suit with white shoes. Minjoon’s head shot up as he stared at them with a terrifying expression, baring his teeth in anger.

First of all, Minjoon had wanted it to be just the three of them: Daiki, Touma and himself. However, the two men who said that they could not allow the boss to go by himself took a short break from work all of a sudden. They decided to go together as they couldn’t abandon Kenta, who was busy silently protesting as if preparing himself for his imminent death. At that time, Minjoon had only given one condition; that was for them to follow them as if they were never yakuza. But at this moment, Minjoon could feel his mouth foaming from his anger as the men appeared dressed in all white, like wolves in sheep’s clothing.

“This is ridiculous. I’ll give you exactly 10 minutes. I don’t care if you steal it or whatever, but get changed. Put on some jeans, a t-shirt and a padded jacket, understood? 10  _ minutes.  _ You better be finished changing before Daiki comes out of that room and says ‘lets go’. I know you can do it.”

After spending over three months with the yakuza boss, Minjoon’s voice had taken a strong tone similar to the yakuza themselves. Hakuto and Itsuki scurried away in fear. Minjoon looked at their retreating figures as he shook his head. Minjoon was already feeling tired at home, he couldn’t imagine what it would be like at the zoo.

As he stared helplessly in the direction of Daiki’s room, the door which had previously been closed suddenly opened. Daiki, who was always neatly dressed in fitted suits, was wearing a casual outfit for the first time. In that moment, Minjoon could feel a gentle breeze fluttering in his heart. 

“Let’s go. Where are Hakuto and Itsuki?”

Minjoon grabbed Touma’s hand and spoke coldly. “They were dressed like wolves in sheep’s clothing, so I told them to change. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be waiting in the parking lot.”

Only then did Daiki turn towards Minjoon, checking him out from head to toe. Then he looked at Touma, who was smiling up at him as he held onto Minjoon’s hand. Daiki looked back and forth between the two figures, who were neatly dressed in matching blue padded jackets with koala’s hanging from their shoulders. 

“What’s this?”

“Huh? What’s what?” 

Minjoon smiled brightly, shrugging his shoulders with an expression of ‘ _ I don’t know what you’re talking about’. _

Daiki pointed at the koalas hanging from their shoulders, speaking in a cold tone.  _ “ _ Your clothes.”

“Ah. The jacket? This is a very popular item nowadays and it’s almost sold out. It’s a matching set of jackets for children and their parents, but they all come in either a panda, lion, or mouse figures. Oh, that’s right. There wasn’t one with a leopard on it. That’s too bad, right, Touma?”

“Mn!”

“Since we can only wear blue, we couldn’t buy it even if they had one anyway. But, what’s wrong with this? Do you happen to hate koalas?”

Daiki tightly closed his eyes at Minjoon’s words, feeling an oncoming headache. Daiki felt done with the conversation, so he walked ahead and spoke in bit out words. 

“Just stay two steps away from me.”

Fortunately, they weren’t riding in a black mercedes today, opting for an ordinary car instead. Minjoon sat Touma in the car with his booster seat, before grabbing Daiki’s hand, trying to pull him into the front of the car.

“Let’s both go together with Touma today. Since it’s our first family picnic.”

Daiki was expressionless as he looked at Minjoon, who was blushing as if embarrassed, before quietly removing the hand holding his arm.

“Touma doesn’t ride in the same car as me. He knows this well.”

Daiki’s words shocked Minjoon and he felt his heart tremble. When he heard that Touma already knew this, Minjoon turned his head and looked at him bouncing happily in his seat. Even as Daiki got into another car, Touma waved happily as if nothing were wrong. Minjoon didn’t want to waste a second on thoughts that would upset him on a day like today. He hurriedly got into the car and sat next to Touma. 

“Touma-ya, shall we sing?”

“Sing? Touma do it too?”

“Then, mama is going to sing first and Touma can just follow along. Let’s start.”

“Mn! Touma ready!”

“Baby shark, durooroo dooroo.”

“Baby thark doo roooo doo.”

Minjoon laughed at Touma’s pronunciation and continued on with the song.

“He’s so cute, doorooroo dooroo.”

“So cute doo roo doo.”

“In the sea, doorooroo dooroo, baby shark.”

“In shea, doo roo doo, baby thark! It so fun!”

Itsuki hummed along while driving as the baby’s clear and loud voice could be heard singing in the car. Kenta’s voice could also be heard in the background, but Minjoon pretended not to notice. They sang along to ' _ the shark song' _ and had fun until they arrived at the zoo.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

The popular Tokyo zoo was bursting with people despite it being a weekday. It was probably more popular because of the cute pandas that could be seen there. It was a time in which autumn was passing, and the beginning of winter could be felt. But as there were many people full of infectious energy, Touma and Minjoon still felt excited. On the other hand, Daiki’s expression quickly hardened and turned angry. With the exception of Itzuki, the others did not let their guard down as they tightened their security. Minjoon approached Daiki with Touma in his arms, who had been about to run off like an excited baby boar.

“Daiki, are you aware of how terrifying your face is right now?”

“Why did you ask me to come to a place like this?”

Daiki lowered his voice as he hugged Touma. Perhaps if they had been at home, Minjoon would have felt scared as he hid behind Touma. Although it was Minjoon’s first time going out together with Daiki, he refused to feel afraid no matter how scary his expression became. Rather, what was more upsetting was the eyes of all the women who were staring at him intently, trying to get closer. 

“A promise is a promise, so stop making that expression and have fun. Well, it wouldn’t be too bad if you looked around with that expression from time to time. I can feel all the hyenas’ eyes lighting up.”

“What are you talking about?”

Minjoon stood in his place, looking at all the women staring at Daiki before placing a hand over Daiki’s arm. 

“Mama, we go see tweets?”

“We can see the tweets when it's warmer. Instead, why don’t we go see the pandas. Do you remember the ones mama showed you yesterday?”

“The bear with roasted eyes like chestnuts?”

“Ah… that’s a panda….”

Daiki’s eyes fixed themselves on Minjoon as the nonsense words left Touma’s mouth. The words he spoke were even in Korean. When Touma had asked what a panda was, Minjoon had responded without thinking and said ‘ _ It’s a bear with eyes as dark as roasted chestnuts’* _ before quickly correcting himself. However, Minjoon’s Korean had already been engraved in Touma’s mind. 

Minjoon fiddled with the front of Touma’s padded jacket to avoid Daiki’s eyes. Daiki held a Touma who was excited about going to see the pandas in his arms, choosing to stay silent and omit all kinds of words about going home. When he saw that Daiki wasn’t upset, Minjoon breathed a sigh of relief before paying attention to Touma. 

“Touma, you must never wander off by yourself.”

“Alright.”

“If it's not papa or mama, or Hakuto, Itsuki…”

“Or Kenta, Touma no follow.”

“That’s right. You should never follow them.”

“Mn. But, Touma can walk.”

Touma shook his body as if he wanted to get down from Daiki’s arms. 

“Can you walk alright?”

Daiki looked at Touma with a worried expression as he wanted to be put down.

“Can walk alright. Touma no baby*.”

Minjoon spoke, pretending to run towards Touma, “Then, why don’t we just run?”

He was worried that he might fall and get hurt in the crowd. Touma had a habit of running and not paying attention to his surroundings when he was excited. Daiki let him be, but still grabbed Touma’s hand as he was getting ready to bounce forward. 

Minjoon’s nose felt tickled as he watched Daiki walk towards the panda enclosure while holding Touma’s hand. It was amazing to see Daiki and Touma together outside of their home. Minjoon sniffled with a happy heart, but from somewhere behind him, a loud noise that sounded like a hippo blowing its nose could be heard. When he turned his head, he could see Itsuki biting his lip as he held back his tears. He was probably just as amazed as Minjoon. Itsuki usually laughed like a normal person and now, he also cried like a normal person. It was hard to understand how a guy like him could become a yakuza. He even said he was the head of security, so Minjoon was a bit worried. 

“Stop crying, people are looking.”

“Yes… I’m just so happy… I’m just a little sensitive.”

“Stop acting like this, you’re a yakuza. I’m putting my trust in you, so stop crying. It’s making everyone feel disoriented. Seriously, besides Touma and Daiki, the rest of us are feeling confused.”

“Mama, we go to black eyes home?”

“No, it’s a panda. Why do you keep…. never mind.”

When Touma, who was hanging onto Daiki’s neck suddenly asked this question; Itsuki, who had been crying up until this moment, burst into loud laughter. Minjoon looked at him before running in Touma’s direction.

“Touma-ya, it’s a panda.  _ Panda.” _

“Are you going to continue to keep teaching Touma weird words?

“Hey, come on don’t be angry. I subconsciously blurted it out . Pandas have black eyes. It’s because you don’t know Korean. That’s really common in my language. Since they have black eyes…..”

“It doesn’t make sense because it's ridiculous.”

“Then let’s not talk about it anymore and just go. Touma-ya, let’s go with mama.”

Minjoon quickly fell in line as he held Touma like an airplane, fearing that Daiki would become angrier. The sight of the yakuza boss who dominates Tokyo was so unreal, that Minjoon couldn’t help but stare.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Huh? Was I doing that? Why did I do that..”

“Are you that afraid of me?”

Daiki’s voice took on a melancholic tone, so Minjoon decided not to hold back his true feelings.

“No, I think you’re amazing.”

Daiki looked at Minjoon with wide eyes. Minjoon had no idea on what he was thinking, or what he wanted to say. But it was clear that Daiki was becoming aware of his existence little by little. That was enough to make Minjoon feel overwhelmingly happy. If it weren’t for Touma pulling on his arm, he would have held Daiki’s face without paying attention to the people surrounding them. Minjoon turned to face Touma. 

“Mama, time move.”

When he came to his senses he noticed that the line had already moved quite a distance. Minjoon blushed and followed the person in front of them with Touma. Minjoon, who had been looking at the ground as he walked, suddenly bumped into a man who came out of nowhere, causing him to stumble. Minjoon tightly hugged Touma to protect him as he felt himself fall. If Touma fell on top of his body, perhaps he wouldn’t get hurt. However, Minjoon didn’t fall. Instead, Daiki’s strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist and pulled him towards his chest. Minjoon fortunately fell into Daiki’s arms with Touma. 

“Ah, I’m sorry. There was a group in front of us.”

“Watch it.”

The man was completely terrified by Daiki’s dark voice and looked away before scurrying away towards his group.

“Mama, you no fall?”

“That’s right. I’m so glad papa was here, isn’t that right?”

“That right. Papa went  _ rawr.  _ Mama, when we go see ehperd?”

“We’re going to see the panda first.”

“Mn. Alright.”

Minjoon reassured Touma before separating himself from Daiki’s arms. Minjoon became troubled as soon as he was hugged into his solid chest, as memories about the way he was embraced days before began to surge in his mind. Minjoon quickly took Touma and entered the panda enclosure, unable to look at Daiki. 

Touma, who was seeing a panda for the first time in his life, had his eyes wide open as he brought his two hands over his mouth. He liked it so much that he didn’t know what to do. Kenta stood to the side, busy filming Touma. Touma looked at Minjoon and pointed at the pandas, covering one of his eyes with a hand. 

“Panta no have eye?”

“No, it does. Look closer. Its beautiful eyes are blinking.”

“Where?”

Touma felt curious, but was too scared to get closer to the cage. A panda was sitting over a tree, slowly looking around as it chewed on something. Minjoon hugged Touma and tried to get closer, but Daiki beat him to it. 

“Woah, I can see! Papa, panda have eye. Right?”

“That’s right.”

His words were short and blunt, but that was gentle enough for Touma, who hugged his neck tighter and called out to Minjoon. 

“Mama, look, look. Do have eye.”

“As pretty as a jewel, Touma.”

“That right. But what he eat? Touma no eat anything so why panda eat?”

“Touma, are you hungry?”

Minjoon felt excited as he asked Touma, who had eaten a little more breakfast than usual, if he was feeling hungry.

“No, Touma no hungry.”

Perhaps he felt curious about what the panda was eating, and so he decided to ask. After this, Touma talked to the panda which had fallen asleep, watching it for a long time. He even began to share embarrassing stories, and so they hurried out of the panda enclosure. 

“No but, when did Touma hurt his  _ thing _ ?”

This was the first time he heard such a story, so Minjoon decided to ask Daiki. 

“He got bitten by a mosquito when he was staying at grandfather's home one summer.”

“Why did they put him to bed with no underwear?”

“My grandfather hated changing diapers. It’s been so long, I had no idea he still remembered.”

“Oh god, it must have been so itchy. One time, I also got bitten on my butt…”

“Minjoon.”

Minjoon shut his mouth and looked at Daiki at the sound of his angry voice.

“Don’t say those kinds of things while we are still out. Say them once we get home.”

“Ah… okay.”

_ ‘I was just trying to say I was bitten and bled from all the scratching… I don’t think that’s reason enough to go home.’ _

Minjoon murmured to himself before heading towards the leopard enclosure Touma had wanted to see so much. As soon as they entered the enclosure, Touma heard the leopard roar and burst out into tears. At the sound of Touma’s cries, Itsuki tried to point his gun at the leopard while Hakuto and Kenta were sweating nervously, trying to make him put it away. Minjoon shouted at itsuki while soothing Touma.  _ How did he manage to bring that in here? _

“It's not like you to act like this. What happened, Itsuki?”

“No, it’s just because I heard Touma-nim crying…”

“You’re seriously driving me crazy, Itsuki. When did you bring it? What if someone sees it?”

“Minjoon-nim, I’ll take care of Itsuki, so don’t worry. Touma-nim is still crying, so go on ahead.”

“Then please, take over for me.” 

“Yes, I understand.”

Minjoon tried to take Touma out of the leopard enclosure, but he continued to cry loudly until his face turned blue. Touma clung to Minjoon, asking him to go back to the leopards, but he still shook as he pointed in their direction. 

“The one… like papa.”

Touma continued to shed tears as he pointed at Daiki’s leg and the leopard alternately. It was such a cute action that Minjoon couldn’t help himself from kissing his cheeks. Touma was so adorable he could _ die.  _ Daiki began to dry Touma’s tears as he held him in his arms when Minjoon suddenly began to speak loudly to him.

“Daiki, let me take a picture of you! Can you pull up your pants? It’d be really cool if you took a picture with the leopards!”

If there had been any darts there, it wouldn’t have been Minjoon’s hair that was hit this time. Minjoon hiccuped, turning his head to avoid Daiki’s fierce look. 

┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄

_ T/Ns: _

  * _During the car ride they are singing the korean version of baby shark_


  * Minjoon uses a variation of the slang ‘눈탱이가 밤탱이 됐네’ which literally translates to ‘your eyes have become as dark as chestnuts’ it’s used when someone has a black eye. I left the literal translation so you can get an idea of how ridiculous it sounds to Daiki. 


  * Touma uses the word 아가 to refer to himself. It’s the cutest version of the word baby there is.



  
  
  



	19. 18

When Touma saw the wild animals, he had immediately burst into tears. Even as he cried, he refused to leave and instead began to greet them. Daiki walked towards the snake habitat, watching as they slithered. His gaze once again became as sharp as a needle, but Minjoon pretended not to notice as he continued to look at Touma. Touma, who was mimicking the twists even while in his papa’s arms, made the people surrounding them laugh with his cute antics.

After leaving the snake’s habitat it was already time for lunch. Even in the early winter, the temperature would become very warm in the afternoon. But, it was still not good enough for Touma to eat outside. It was probably best to eat indoors, but the area was starting to fill up l. Just then, Hakuto received a phone call.

“Hello? Ah, boss. It’s Itsuki.”

Hakuto moved the phone away from his face and spoke to Daiki. Now that he thought about it, he hasn’t seen Itsuki in a while. 

“Alright, I understand. Good work.”

Hakuto said a few more words before ending his call. 

“He said he got a seat in the area over there.”

When he looked in the direction Hakuto was pointing at, he found that it was in a secluded area inside the lounge that could double as a private room. 

“That’s a really popular spot.”

Minjoon looked at Hakuto with an expression as if asking if he really was there.

“Itsuki is quick at this type of thing. Hyung-nim, give me your bag please.”

Hakuto reached a hand out to Kenta, who had yet to put his bag down.

“No. I can carry it myself.”

“Alright.”

‘ _ It’s probably heavy, so why is he being like this?’  _ But Minjoon decided not to say anything as he followed Hakuto into the lounge while Kenta hoisted his bag with a grim face. Minjoon froze when he saw Itsuki welcome them with a cute smile on his bearish face. He was wondering how and when he had managed to get them a seat, but the answer was sitting right in front of him. 

He had asked him to try his best to not act like a yakuza, but about ten men dressed in dark suits stood up in unison as Daiki entered. Minjoon stared blankly with his mouth wide open, and Touma playfully put a finger inside his mouth. 

“As soon as we got here, I asked them to come here and save us this spot. You guys can go now.”

Minjoon raised his chin and spoke to Itsuki, who had been proudly nodding at his men.

“What are you doing drawing so much attention? I told you to act like regular people!”

“Regular people also wear suits, Minjoon-nim. Don’t be like this, sit down.”

“Daiki, please say something to him.”

“Sit down. Good job, Itsuki.”

“ _ Ugh… _ I’m the only one that's a weirdo—just me.”

Minjoon began to pout when Daiki came to Itsuki’s defense, showing a displeased expression. Minjoon grumbled as he sat with Touma reluctantly. After a while, Kenta went to the restroom to wash Touma’s hands, Hakuto and Itsuki following behind them shortly after. Perhaps rather than Daiki, Touma was the priority.

“Shut your mouth.”

“You only treat Itsuki nicely everyday.”

“What nonsense are you spouting now?”

“It’s not nonsense. Just now, you told Itsuki that he did a good job.”

“That’s because he worked hard. Do you think it’s easy to come and save this spot since dawn?”

“That’s true, but everyone agreed not to act like yakuza.”

“We are yakuza. Do you think that’s something that can change overnight? They are more comfortable wearing suits than casual clothes.”

Minjoon found himself at a loss for words. The realization that they may feel more comfortable in suits struck his heart. He may look like a completely different person now, but what if he felt more comfortable in a suit? Daiki was the yakuza boss when he met him, and he was still the yakuza boss now. Rather, Minjoon doesn’t know a Daiki that isn’t a yakuza. Pretending he wasn't a yakuza was ridiculous. Minjoon looked at Daiki, who had remained expressionless, and sincerely apologized. 

“I’m sorry.”

A look of surprise passed across Daiki’s face. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Minjoon. 

“What’s with you?”

“Just that. I wanted to apologize sincerely.”

“Then, why are you suddenly apologizing? Just act like you normally do. This is more concerning.”

“That’s going too far. I should apologize for what I said.”

He was being sincere, but Minjoon was upset when Daiki suddenly spoke with a straight face. Minjoon’s eyes became red. Even if he sometimes messed up, he still apologizes, but he didn’t think he would go far enough to say it was concerning. Daiki reached his hand out and raised Minjoon’s head. Unlike his cold expression, his eyes were burning. Minjoon wanted to give all of himself up just for that expression. At some point, Daiki had begun to take over his mind. Minjoon avoided Daiki’s gaze by staring at a point on his wrist. 

“Stop that. People are watching.”

“So what? A while ago, you didn’t like women staring at me so you glued yourself to my side.”

Minjoon’s face turned as red as a tomato. Minjoon’s eyes widened, a feeling of embarrassment taking over. He never could have dreamt that Daiki would notice his behavior.

“You kept muttering to yourself.”

“ _ Ack.” _

A strangled noise unwillingly escaped through his lips. Minjoon looked around as he remembered the muttered korean he had spoken before.

He had said things like ‘ _ I’ll dig your eyes out’  _ and ‘ _ I’ll knock that drool off for you’.  _ But what had shocked him the most about Daiki’s words was that he had also spoken words from his heart. 

‘ _ No matter how much you look, Daiki is mine. He’s been with me since before, aren’t you jealous? I bet you’re jealous. As you may have guessed, he does me every night. So wipe your drool and continue to be jealous of me.’ _

“What are you thinking that has made your face so red?”

“I, I don’t know what you mean. I-it’s probably the heat…”

Minjoon stuttered with his words as he began to fan his face. Daiki slowly approached Minjoon, a gentle smile appearing on his face.

“Wh-why are you walking this way… you shouldn’t do that….”

“What?”

“I mean….”

Minjoon closed his eyes, almost forgetting where he was.

“Papa, Touma hands clean.”

“ _ AAAH!” _

He wondered if he had just imagined Touma’s voice when suddenly, a piercing scream escaped his throat as a searing pain over his forehead caused him to close his eyes. The pain was so sharp it brought tears to his eyes. It felt as if his head was about to split open. Out of nowhere, he suddenly heard Daiki’s incredulous voice over his bent figure. 

“Is your head made of stone? Why is it so hard?”

“Are you alright?”

Kenta’s worried voice buzzed in his ears.

“Should we call an ambulance? Hyung-nim.”

“It seems like it. Minjoon-nim, is your head alright?”

Hakuto and Itsuki were also suddenly heard. 

“Everyone shut up.”

“Papa, mama die?”

“He’s not dead, papa just hit him on the head.

Touma suddenly ran over and pushed Daiki, causing the two unsuspecting men to crash into each other’s heads. Minjoon was also hurt, but he was already hurt so no one paid him any attention. However, when Daiki suddenly raised his hand and soothed it over his forehead, his resentful heart began to melt away.

“Does it hurt?”

“I have a rock head, don’t I.”

“Don’t be mad about that.”

“A rockhead can’t be upset, can it?”

“Are you going to continue to act like this?”

“You’re right. Everyone is worried about Daiki.”

“Who cares about that? I’m more worried about you.”

“Ah……”

Minjoon, whose face became redder than the red mark over his forehead, could no longer hold back his smile. At that moment, Touma suddenly came up to Minjoon and began to climb onto his lap.

“Mama, Touma worry too. I glad you no dead.”

“As expected of our baby. Itsuki, Hakuto and Itsuki are also the bad guys of our group now.”

Minjoon hugged Touma as he looked at them, but Minjoon, who was smiling widely, showed no signs of fear.

After the commotion was over, Sho brought out the lunch boxes and began to spread them out over the table. Everyone cheered as they opened their respective lids. Everyone had their portions of sushi, and of course, Touma’s favorite rice balls in the form of chicks as well as tempura shrimp. Later on, Daiki even complimented him, saying he had ‘done too much’ as he took a sip of the green tea Kenta had brought from home. Minjoon, who had criticized him non-stop at home, also ate his portion of food while helping Touma eat. They emptied their lunch boxes and left the lounge area before continuing on to an area with animals they had yet to see. 

Touma constantly asked questions about the animals he had never seen before. But since Minjoon had no knowledge in this subject, he let this fall onto Kenta as he stood next to Daiki. Daiki allowed Minjoon to stand next to him without saying anything. However, when Minjoon began to grab his nose and show Touma how to imitate an elephant, he discretely took three steps back. Only Itsuki clapped and shouted in encouragement next to them.

After lunch, the sun had already begun to set as they continued to walk around. After walking around the zoo excitedly, Touma now wore a bunny eared headband and had begun to hop around. Minjoon was wearing a leopard headband he insisted he needed to buy even if it killed him. Daiki stared at Minjoon, who was singing a strange song with Touma as they walked around the parking lot. 

“I think this is the first time I have seen Touma-nim this happy.”

Kenta approached him, speaking carefully. 

“You’re right. I think it’s good that we came here.”

As Daiki spoke, he passed the leopard headband he held in his hand to Kenta. 

“Take this and get rid of it.”

Minjoon had not only bought his own, but he had also gotten a matching headband for Daiki. Touma had begged him to buy one, and he finally agreed on the condition that he would simply hold it in his hand as Touma began to cry. Daiki got rid of the headband at the first chance he got when the two of them weren’t looking. 

Minjoon held Touma’s head on the car ride back home, as he was no longer able to hold back his sleep. Minjoon’s heart felt warm as he remembered Touma’s smile, he had been happily playing all day. Now that he thinks about it, Daiki had followed Touma all day, taking on his role as his papa. 

He didn’t know when they would get to spend another day like this again, but Minjoon couldn’t hold back his trembling body. His promised day with Daiki had still not ended. Minjoon gently pressed the palm of his hand against his beating heart, anticipating the night he would get to spend with Daiki. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁

“We have arrived.”

“When we arrive…. First, I’ll wash up Touma and put him to sleep, then…”

“Huh? Minjoon-nim!”

Minjoon jumped up from his seat at Kenta’s sudden voice, hitting his head against the roof. Minjoon smiled at Kenta as if nothing was wrong, even as he gripped the top of his head, wondering if he had said something strange in his sleep.

“My brain cells have taken quite a beating today. Well, that’s fine, I’m still quite smart.”

“Yes… then if you’ll allow me, I’ll take Touma-nim.”

Kenta looked at Minjoon with eyes that said he wasn’t so sure how good his brain cells were before taking Touma from his arms. Daiki was the first person to exit his car, and he stood at the entrance talking to Ren who had stayed behind to guard the house today. He had no idea what was going on, but Daiki’s face, which had been relaxed, suddenly hardened. 

Minjoon, who was unable to ask what was going on, followed Kenta into the house with Touma in his arms. Touma, who didn’t whine even as he was woken up to brush his teeth and wash his face, fell asleep again as soon as he lay down over the bed. Minjoon softly touched Touma’s feet, which had been running around all day. At that moment, Daiki walked out of his room dressed in his usual suit. Minjoon jumped out of the bed and followed Daiki’s figure with his eyes. The day had yet to end which meant Daiki was still his. However, he did not have the courage to speak up about Daiki’s strange behavior.

Daiki, who felt Minjoon’s gaze, asked Ren and his men to leave before quietly approaching him. Daiki wanted to keep his appearance, so he didn’t want anyone to see him like this. He had looked amazing dressed in casual clothes, but the Daiki in a suit was also amazing. He wanted to touch his firm chest which was peeking through his neckline, if he could. Daiki’s eyes looked at Touma’s sleeping figure, before finally looking up at Minjoon. 

“Your day isn’t over yet, but I’m sorry.”

“Is your personality so bad you can’t pay your debts? Pay me back. The time you couldn’t give me today, every second of it, pay me back as soon as you come back.”

The corner of Daiki’s lip rose. 

“I don’t know if I should be scared or not. You’re the first person to ever treat me like this. Then, I’ll keep your words in mind for when I come back.”

“Where are you going?”

The curiosity was driving him crazy and so Minjoon finally spoke the words he desperately wanted to ask Daiki.

“Osaka. Something came up that I need to take care of. Please, watch Touma.”

Minjoon’s heart sank at the word ‘Osaka’. The soskepas that killed Touma’s birth mother are in Osaka. Minjoon desperately tried to hide his bubbling anxiety from Daiki, who had no idea he had found out about this incident. 

“Why? Do you want me to greet Taichi for you?”

  
  


“That bastard, I don’t care about him.”

“Is that so? I remember you saying he was your type.”

“Wh-what are you talking about? I never said that.”

Minjoon turned his head to the side as the urge to cry washed over him. The only thing he could think about was whether Daiki would meet and fight the soskepas. Daiki’s hands cupped Minjoon’s face, forcing him to look at him.

“Why are you crying?”

“I-I’m not crying.”

“Liar. Your eyes are full of tears. Don’t tell me you’re upset because I can’t spoil you tonight?”

Minjoon’s face began to burn at Daiki’s words.

“It’s not that.”

When Daiki tried to lower his hand, Minjoon suddenly gripped his hand without realizing it.

“When are you coming back? Will you be okay?”

His dark eyes stared at Minjoon intently, as if he were searching for something in his expression. Minjoon, who would normally avoid his gaze in fear, looked back at him without blinking. 

“I’ll be back the day after tomorrow. There was an issue, but it’s not dangerous so stop making that face.”

If Daiki said it would be okay, then it will be okay. Minjoon, who felt relieved by his words, let out an audible sigh of relief. Daiki's gaze, which had been staring at Minjoon’s smile, trembled for a second before grabbing Minjoon’s face in his hands and kissing his lips roughly. Daiki’s lips, which gave him no time to react, caught his tongue and began to suck roughly. His tongue was sucked with enough force for it to become painful, but Minjoon responded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Daiki’s neck.

“ _ Mmph.” _

When he began to bite his lower lip, Minjoon began to lose strength as a feeling of pleasure mixed with pain began to course through his body. Daiki hugged Minjoon closely, giving him a kiss that seemed to sear itself into his memory before letting go of his lips with a pained expression on his face. 

“I’ll come back.”

Daiki spoke once more in a hoarse voice before exiting the room, as if shaking off all of his remaining regrets. Minjoon fell back onto the bed and touched his lips, which still burned with the memory of Daiki’s kiss.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

Minjoon brought out all the building blocks and sat to the side, watching as Touma piled them up high like a wall. Touma’s small hands made a square-shaped box that resembled a cage, which he then got inside of and crouched down. Then he came out once again, made a bigger version of this square box and nodded, as if satisfied. Touma tilted his head, seemingly deep in thought, before removing one of the walls and finally making something that resembled a ‘c’ shape. Then, he clapped his hands and ran up to Minjoon, who held him in his arms. He smiled up at him, as if proud of what he had just created.

“Touma, what did you make?”

“I make house.”

“A house?”

“Mn. But it no Touma’s house. It the twist, the ehpard, and all the animal’s house.”

“Ah, I see.. wait, but why did you open the wall like this? Then all the animals will escape.”

“The animals also want to go out of their house. Just like Touma. They go out like this.”

“Ah…..”

Minjoon covered his mouth with his hands, biting his lip to hold back his tears. It was so adorable to see young Touma have such a warm and caring heart when he saw all the animals trapped in cages. Minjoon called out to Kenta with a trembling voice. Touma, who had such great sensibility and mind, seemed to have received the most suitable education. 

“Kenta. Kenta where are you?”

Minjoon’s urgent voice caused Kenta to come flying into the room, jumping into the room at an impressive three steps above the air. 

“What happened?”

“Kenta. I think our Touma is going to grow up into a bestselling author. Come look over here.”

Minjoon held Touma against his chest as he walked on his knees towards the ‘c’ shaped blocks. 

“You see, Touma piled up his blocks like this so I asked him what it was. Then he said it was a cage for the animals. So I told him  _ ‘you know if you leave the wall this like, all the animals will come out right?’ _ And do you know what our Touma responded with?”

Kenta blinked as he stared at Minjoon. 

“He said ‘ _ the animals also want to come out of their house’.... _ how can he think of something like that? Our Touma’s sensibility seems to be one of a kind, so please raise him like a literary boy instead of teaching him about strange history.”

Kenta’s eyes flashed with a glint angrier than usual as he swept his disheveled bangs to the side, thinking ‘ _ If you are Touma’s mama then just be that!’  _ Kenta, who almost came running in with a gun in his hand thinking something had happened, spoke in a quiet voice.

“I’ll think about it. By the way, Sho ahjussi is baking sweet potatoes out in the garden. Would you like to join him?”

“Sweet potatoes? Of course we have to go. Touma, shall we change into our outdoor clothes? Let’s go eat sweet potatoes.”

“Mn! Seet tatoes, eat seet tatoes!”

“Then let’s go get dresses.”

Minjoon placed a hand under Touma’s chest, holding him up like an airplane before running into their bedroom with a ban. Only then did Kenta finally check the message he received on his cellphone. 

**_[First negotiations fell through. Boss will be trying again.]_ **

It was a message from Hakuto who had also gone to Osaka. When things like this happened, Daiki and his group, which were scheduled to return today, would have no idea when they would be returning home. He was worried for Minjoon, who was depressed after not having seen the boss for more than a day and seemed to show signs of emotional instability whenever he wasn't playing and laughing with Touma. Kenta let out a deep and tired sigh.


	20. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note before starting: I had made a mistake with a name in previous chapters and have corrected myself. Sho=Shaw

It was out of consideration for Minjoon that Sho decided to barbecue sweet potatoes in this harsh weather. It was a party meant for Touma who, as usual, would lose his appetite now that Daiki was gone. It was also for Minjoon, who had left most of his breakfast and lunch untouched. 

“Mama. It hot, it hot.”

“Then, why didn’t you listen to mama when I said I was still cooling it down. Here, give it to me. _Ack,_ it’s hot.”

Touma cried as he held a sweet potato which had yet to cool down in his hand as Minjoon quickly took it away from him. However, because Minjoon’s skin was so sensitive, he began to hop around and juggle the potato between his hands. Kenta awkwardly picked up the sweet potato and placed it over the table.

“Why don’t the two of you just sit down for a moment?”

“Just leave them be. We’re having fun just by watching them.”

When Sho flipped the meat and stopped Kenta, Minjoon jumped up, feeling resentful as he raised his voice. 

“No, then Sho ahjussi, were you just going to stand around and watch as we burned our hands?”

_“Aigoo,_ our lady is upset. We’re just playing.”

“I told you I’m not a lady. I have everything a man that a man would have. Do you want to see?”

“That’s enough. I don’t want to die by the boss’ hand.”

“L-look here… w-why is Daiki suddenly being brought up? Sho ahjussi really is funny. Touma-ya, let’s sit and eat our sweet potato– _woah,_ Touma what are you doing?”

Minjoon, whose face was turning his red, was shocked when he saw Touma busy taking his pants and even his underwear off. Minjoon quickly tried to pull his pants up and looked at Touma with wide eyes, asking, “What’s wrong? Do you need to use the toilet?”

“Touma is boy too. I have pee-pee* too.” 

“Alright, our Touma has a pee-pee too… No, that’s not it. Mama already told you that this isn’t something you can show to people. You must never show it to these ahjussi, especially to that Sho ahjussi over there.”

“Hey, isn’t that going too far? No matter what, I’m still the boss’ godfather.”

“Hm, well I don't know anything about that.”

“Wait, so does this mean Touma knows his mama is a man just like him? Then why does he call him mama?”

Sho took a piece of meat with his tongs and placed it into his mouth as he tilted his head, acting as if the life of a yakuza was too crazy even for him. 

“That’s what I’m wondering. I always shower with Touma.”

Minjoon tilted his head along with Sho, like he also found it puzzling.

“Touma, why is mama your mama?”

Touma, who was thinking hard about Minjoon’s question, suddenly ran in Kenta’s direction and held out his hand.

“Kenta, the celpon please.”

“The cell phone? Touma-nim’s phone is in his room. Shall I go bring it?”

“No, it Kenta’s.”

“Mine?”

Kenta took his phone out of his pocket, entering his password before handing it over to Touma. Touma went to Kenta’s photo album and began to scroll. Though it may be just a child playing around, he was the next Ueyama boss so everyone gathered around him with shining eyes. Touma had been scrolling through the pictures for a long time when he suddenly raised the cellphone and Shoted in excitement.

“It here. I found it! Look, look!”

Minjoon looked down at what Touma was trying to show him and almost dropped the cellphone in shock. On the cellphone screen was a picture of himself dressed in a maid’s outfit while promoting a club at his school’s main entrance during the autumn festival. The focus was a little off, making the image blurry, but it was definitely him. Minjoon flipped to the next picture. Once again, it was a picture of himself. Minjoon suddenly pushed the phone away and looked up at Kenta.

“Kenta-ssi. What is this? Were you my stalker?”

“What do you mean?”

He was unable to control his expression as a look of anger crossed his calm face when he heard the word _‘stalker’,_ snatching the cell phone away from Minjoon’s hand.

“This… I never took this. Sometimes when there’s a traffic jam, I would let Touma play with it. Perhaps that’s when he took it?”

“Does that make any sense? A three year old…”

“Touma take it. Touma take it of mama.”

Touma happily Shoted and repeated that he had taken them as he circled around Minjoon. It was perhaps at that moment that Minjoon had become Touma’s mama in his mind. 

“It mama right? Touma take them all!”

Minjoon looked down at Toum. He was smiling widely at him as he held him by the arm. He felt touched by the fact that he existed in his young heart ever since a long time ago. Minjoon hugged Touma as he burst into tears. 

“Toum, mama loves you so much.”

“Mn! Touma wuv mama too, moon and back! Wuv papa too!” 

When he heard the word papa, all the concerns he had felt came rushing back as Minjoon sat on the ground and cried. As he cried, Minjoon began to feel that he wasn’t qualified to be his mama. He felt pity for Touma, who had an ugly mama that couldn’t even control his own emotions. Minjoon tried to hold them back, but his tears wouldn’t stop. However, the organization members had a different opinion about Minjoon. 

_‘It's touching, but it isn't something to cry about…’_

They looked at each other before looking at the cold meat in regret. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁

It had been less than a minute since he put Touma to bed and read him his favorite bedtime story. Minjoon stroked Touma’s sleeping face before getting out of bed. Daiki was originally scheduled to come back today. However, there was still no news of his return and so Minjoon decided to ask Kenta. He was sure he had some type of contact with him. Kenta appeared as soon as he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, almost as if he had been waiting for him. At that moment, Minjoon could feel his hands and feet trembling, wondering what had happened to Daiki. 

“Did something happen?”

“No. Things just keep adding onto his agenda, so he won’t be back until tomorrow.”

“Hey, Kenta. Daiki isn’t hurt, is he? Please, don’t hide this from me and just tell me.”

“Boss is doing just fine. Don’t worry too much and go to bed.”

Kenta turned around as if he had nothing else to say, but he turned back around towards Minjoon almost instantly. He seemed to be hesitating, but he seemed to have made up his mind as his voice was steady. 

“If you want to go back, I will speak to the boss.”

“Go back? What do you mean by that?”

“Minjoon-nim, if you can’t get used to this kind of life, it’s best for you to stop now and return to your old life.”

Minjoon’s face turned blank at Kenta’s words. Telling him to go back now, Minjoon felt so angry as he stared back at him with a fierce expression and clenched fists.

“Aren’t you being too unfair? It was you who brought me here against my will and forced me to become Touma’s mama! And now, you’re telling me to ‘go back’? What about how I feel? Touma is so lovely… I may be here because of you, but I will _not_ leave because of you. Not until I decide to go. Worrying is also part of my job! Kenta-ssi probably said this out of consideration for me, so I will pretend that I didn’t hear anything.”

“I apologize. That was too presumptuous of me.”

Kenta looked at Minjoon with a serious expression. He could see that his words were sincere. Kenta realized his mistake and sincerely apologized. He walked away with difficulty, leaving Minjoon behind.

When Kenta disappeared, Minjoon stood staring at the floor for a long time, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. When he returned to Touma’s room and saw his sleeping face, he could no longer hold back his tears. He always heard his parents complaining about how it is that a boy could cry so much, but today he hated this part of himself too. 

When Kenta said he Shold go back, Minjoon felt like he was suffocating as the reality came crashing down on him. He felt like a fish out of water. There will be a day where he will have to say goodbye to Touma… He couldn’t even think about it. Minjoon shook his head and wiped the tears from his face.

When he entered the room, he felt his disorganized thoughts begin to calm at the sound of Touma’s breathing. Minjoon sat in the chair by the bed and looked at Touma’s sleeping face. At that moment, Touma’s cell phone lit up with an incoming call.

“Who could it be at this hour?”

Minjoon took the phone and looked at the screen. The name on the screen was ‘papa rawr’. Minjoon glanced at Touma. He had to wake up Touma, who was still fast asleep, but after looking at the clock, he confirmed that it was already past 9 o’clock. It dawned on him that Daiki, who knew Touma’s bedtime better than anyone, couldn’t have called deliberately at this hour. Minjoon swallowed dryly before accepting the call.

“Hello?”

- **_Why are you only answering now?_ **

Daiki’s voice was full of irritation when he heard it from the phone. Ever since Daiki left, a dark cloud had been following Minjoon. But now, it has disappeared without a trace. 

“It was on silent...”

- **_The screen didn’t light up?_ **

“Did you only call to start a fight?”

**_-What?_ **

“Touma is already asleep.”

- **_I know._ **

“Then… why are you calling?”

Minjoon couldn’t help but feel that Daiki would get offended by his words and would end the call. After a moment of silence, Daiki’s unmistakable low voice replied. 

- **_What are you doing?_ **

“Thinking about how to take what you owe to me.”

To his surprise, Daiki’s laugh sounded over the phone. A thrill began to spread from his ears. 

**_-You’re persistent. Are you saying we only have to be together for the time I owe you?_ **

“If I ask, will you give me more?”

- **_I’m not sure. Then if that's all, I’ll be back tomorrow._ **

“Wait.”

He thought Daiki was hanging up so he called out unconsciously, but Minjoon had no idea what to say. 

- **_What is it?_ **

“.... _’I miss you’_ , is what Touma said.”

Minjoon’s heart began to pound painfully when he said he missed him. He wanted to just put down the phone and hang up.

- **_Tell Touma… I miss you too._ **

Nothing else could be heard through the cell phone. Daiki had ended the call. Minjoon paused for about three seconds before throwing himself on the bed and rolling around with the phone held against his chest. 

_‘He misses me. He said to tell Touma, but he was definitely talking to me. We miss you. Daiki, come back quickly.’_

“Mama, what wrong….?

Minjoon giggled like a madman when Touma woke up from his sleep and began to mumble drowsily.

“I’m sorry. Did mama wake you? Let’s hurry up and go back to sleep. That way, tomorrow will come quickly and we can see papa when he arrives. You miss him too, right Touma? Mama also misses him.”

Touma fell back asleep as soon as he began to pat his back. Minjoon hugged his happy heart and went to sleep.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

It had been a difficult negotiation. Shinpei didn’t want Daiki to present himself whenever there was a negotiation or problem with the Soskepa's. In those cases, since he was an old man that could no longer go out on the front lines, he would normally send Taichi in his stead. However,the soskepa boss had come forward himself this time around. So, Ueyama had to leave a good impression.

The Soskepas was the organization that the man who killed Touma’s mom Miwoo three years ago had been affiliated with. The soskepas claimed that this had been the only crime their ex-leader had committed against them, but the Ueyama group did not buy this. But even with that said, the soskepa family had no real reason to kill the wife of the current Ueyama boss. Daiki was able to avoid his death thanks to Taichi, who had used his body to stop Daiki from shooting. However, it was after this that Daiki left Touma at the family house and when his miserable life began.

Daiki looked at the sky. The raindrops which had begun to fall when they entered the location for their negotiation had now become a heavy downpour. It was now just past 8 o’clock. It was more than a 6 hour drive from Osaka to Tokyo which meant that even if they departed now, he would not be able to keep his promise to Minjoon about arriving today. Still, Daiki headed towards the car without hesitation.

“Boss, would you like to return to the hotel?”

Ren, who was standing guard by Daiki’s side, asked in his usual calm voice. 

“Let’s go home.”

“...You mean in Tokyo?”

“Why? Shold I drive if it’s too difficult for you?”

“Ah, no. Then, we’ll leave right away.”

There was no need to ask the boss if the reason he wanted to go back home so desperately was because of Minjoon. Ren was amazed by Daiki’s impatience. This was a Daiki he hadn’t seen in a long time. 

Daiki thought back to Minjoon as the car started. Normally, he would have time to organize his thoughts while he relaxed. Sometimes, when Touma would come to mind, his heart would begin to ache and he would force himself to think about something else just to numb his heart. He never expected that he would be so impatient to return home just at the thought of Minjoon. He had almost asked for the car to be turned around in the direction of the airport. What were these thoughts? It wasn’t love. If he had to put a name to it, he would say it’s desire.

He felt sorry for Touma, but he had no intention of bringing home another mama for as long as he was alive. In that sense, Minjoon’s presence was convenient for both Touma and himself. However, his heart was trembling like bubbles in boiling water. Daiki turned his eyes away from the rain and looked down at his watch. There were still 4 hours left until they arrived in Tokyo. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁

Minjoon didn’t feel calm even as he listened to Touma’s breathing. As soon as he looked out the window, he saw a flash followed by the loud sound of thunder. A fiery whip cut through the dark sky. 

Minjoon looked at the window where the roughly made teru teru bozu dolls hung like raindrops. As soon as dinner was over, he took Touma and even Kenta, who said he didn’t like these types of things, and had them make these dolls for over two hours before hanging them at their window. Unfortunately, Minjoon’s wish did not come true. 

It was already two hours past Daiki’s promised return date. 

_‘Can a yakuza break their promise? What if I turn into a ghost while waiting for you… It’s raining so much, but what if you come by car? I’m so worried I can’t even sleep.’_

Kenta had received a text message as soon as they finished hanging the teru teru bozus over their windows. It was a short message that simply said they were on their way to Tokyo, but this made Minjoon feel more ecstatic and excited than any long sentence ever could. Minjoon leaned his head against the window, creating an illusion that he was under the pouring rain. 

At that moment, a light flashed outside the window. At first, he thought it was just another flash of lighting, but this light was different. It had disappeared too quickly. Moreover, it was a bright light that shone from below, not from the sky. Minjoon touched the window and tried to bring his face closer. Daiki’s car was driving inside. He was back.

Minjoon’s heart was beating fast enough to give him a stomach ache. He couldn’t stretch his body far because of the pain, but a teary smile still bloomed over his face. Minjoon hurried and lay down in bed next to Touma. He didn’t want to be caught waiting for Daiki running on no sleep at 2 am. He had returned safely. 

Even so, he was unable to fall asleep right away. He couldn’t sleep without seeing Daiki’s back, which would pass through here in order to enter his room. He would finally see Daiki after three days. Minjoon had wanted to see Daiki so bad he had left the door slightly ajar after Touma fell asleep. Minjoon, who had tried to pretend to be sleeping, instinctively jumped up at the sound of the door opening. 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

_T/Ns:_

  * _고추; means chili pepper, but it’s also used as slang for penis_


  * teru teru bozu are small cloth/paper dolls which are believed to help stop rain




	21. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING: NSFW
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with sexual acts please skip to the second chapter break.

**Part 7. Daiki’s confession.**

Minjoon looked up and met Daiki’s eyes, watching his approaching figure. His eyes didn’t leave Minjoon’s figure for even a second. Only when he reached the bed did his expressionless eyes move from Minjoon to Touma’s sleeping figure. He reached his hand out and began to stroke his head.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?”

The dawn air surrounded them in it’s strange charm. Something mysterious permeates them in its erotic feel. Daiki’s voice, another charm from early morning or late at night, was the origin of Minjoon’s desire. 

“It’s just…. I couldn’t sleep. It’s raining, but you still weren’t here….”

“It’s late. Sleep.”

Daiki cut off his words in an emotionless voice before entering his room. It would be a lie if he said he wasn’t disappointed, but Minjoon was simply glad to have Daiki back in his room which had been empty for the last three days. However, he was still having trouble falling asleep even as he lay in bed. He understood the situation in his head, but his body seemed to be getting hotter and hotter.

Minjoon, who had been staring at the ceiling with eyes burning with heat, finally climbed down from his bed. He couldn’t control his desire for Daiki. It occurred to him that he may be seen as an obscene man, but he couldn’t help himself from heading into Daiki’s room even with the possibility of being kicked out back into Touma’s room.

Minjoon stood in front of Daiki’s door trying to calm his breathing. He gathered his courage and reached out to open the door. Daiki appeared in front of him the moment the door opened, wearing nothing but a robe. Minjoon looked up at his dark eyes blown wide in desire with no intention of backing down. He couldn’t help reaching out to touch Daiki’s still wet hair, feeling an attraction strong enough to make his chest ache. Before he knew it, Minjoon was gasping as he was dragged into the room, their tongues finally meeting. 

Daiki kissed him hungrily. Minjoon could no longer hide his desire, so their kisses became more eager. Daiki held Minjoon’s head in place as he brutally attacked his mouth. Minjoon’s pants and moans escaped his lips, but Daiki, who was overcome by his hunger, pushed them back with his tongue. When Daiki managed to separate his lips from Minjoon’s, he began to lick along Minjoon’s neck before lightly nipping at his earlobe. 

He licked along the shell of his ear before whispering, “I’m paying back my debt now. So make sure you calculate it well.”

“You’re late. You’re too late, so there’s a lot of interest.”

“So?”

“Give me another day.”

“You’re greedy. But I did break our promise, so I’ll think about it.”

As soon as he finished speaking, Daiki took Minjoon towards the bed. He roughly threw him over the bed before removing his pants and underwear. Minjoon tried to cover his exposed genitals in a panic. No matter how turned on he was, he felt embarrassed showing his naked appearance to Daiki.

“Are you doing that on purpose?”

“Wh-what? I can’t feel shy?”

“You weren’t shy when you came all the way here. I want you to look at me directly.”

Minjoon was unable to look away as Daiki removed his own robe. He felt as if he was already being penetrated by Daiki’s member. His entire body was becoming Daiki’s, feeling as if he could come just by the thought of being filled by him. A thrill swept over his body. 

“Was your shyness from a moment ago just a trick?”

“I don’t know. My head….”

“What’s wrong with your head? Did you never learn how to speak in full sentences?”

“It feels like it’s going to explode.”

Minjoon couldn’t hold himself back anymore and gripped Daiki’s thigh. The tattoo that seemed to have been taken from a real leopard’s leg fluttered under his palm. Minjoon did not hesitate as he took Daiki’s member into his mouth. Even after his mouth was full, more than half of Daiki’s cock remained, so he gripped it and pushed it further into his throat. He slackened his mouth, trying to take as much as he could. 

A sigh seemed to escape Daiki’s lips. He began to lovingly stroke Minjoon’s hair back. Minjoon began to massage his own shaft in one hand as he bobbed his head back and forth, focusing on the pleasure only he could bring. 

But neither of them could handle it any longer. Minjoon’s hips were already shaking. Not to mention, his painfully hard member. Daiki tapped a finger against Minjoon’s head before gripping his hair and pulling out his own cock. 

Their eyes met for a moment. Both unable to hear a thing. The silence the two people existed in was shrouded in pleasure. Daiki’s hand shot out, pushing Minjoon down and pressing himself against his body. Minjoon swallowed down his moan as he looked up at Daiki, unable to read anything in his expression but dark desire. 

Daiki took one of his nipples into his mouth and began to suck at it roughly. Minjoon arched his back as he let out a loud moan. It was too much. His nipples would burn and itch just from the touch of Daiki’s fingers, so now that he was licking and sucking at them, he felt his head go blank. All he could think of was holding him closer. Daiki’s hand grabbed his cock as he began to stroke it.

“ _Haah…Daiki.”_

“What? Do you like that?”

“ _I like it….ngh…”_

Daiki brought his lips closer to Minjoon’s, saying a breathless ‘ _you can come like this’_ between their intermingled breaths. Minjoon’s eyes were blown wide as he came on Daiki’s hand. He continued to stroke his cock, making sure not a single drop was left. He never imagined stroking a man’s length would make him feel this way. 

“ _Aaaah… haaa….”_

When he came with a loud moan, Daiki began to spread his semen over Minjoon’s entrance. When he felt this, Minjoon gripped Daiki’s hand, putting a stop to his movements. 

_“Haaa…Don’t.”_

“Come on, we’re just getting started.”

“Daiki…please.”

“Now what.”

“Buy some lube…please. This is really embarrassing.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Don’t think about it, just buy it please. _Aaah… ugh… fuck,_ just put it in….”

Minjoon trembled, unable to follow the rhythm of Daiki’s overwhelming intrusion. His enormous size filled his stomach to the brim as it entered his body. Daiki’s hips began to thrust without giving him a second to rest. Minjoon’s body was moving powerlessly over the dark sheets. His rough behavior was too different from all the men he had known before.Their rough movements made it difficult for Minjoon to breathe, so he was forced to cling onto Daiki desperately. 

Daiki was relentless. He held Minjoon’s hips in both hands, raising his body into a new position, not once stopping his movements. The overwhelming mixture of pain and pleasure drove Minjoon over the edge. Minjoon wrapped his arms around Daiki’s neck, trying to keep himself from falling as he tried to endure his beastly movements. It seemed like Minjoon’s body was stronger than his mind. His hot inner walls clenched around the cock entering his body violently, refusing to let it go. Daiki’s forehead was creased from pleasure as he lifted Minjoon’s face and went for another ferocious kiss.

In the light of dawn, a flash of lightning illuminated the animalistic movements of the two people in the room before disappearing. Daiki held Minjoon in his arms, his thirst growing in its intensity the longer he embraced his shaking figure. 

This isn’t right. He shouldn’t be feeling like this. If this continued, he would no longer be able to let him go. Even now, the thought of someone touching his body in the past was enough to make his blood boil. Daiki grabbed Minjoon, who was chasing his carnal desires with his thin body, and forced him to look at him. 

“What am I going to do with you? 

“ _Haaa…. Daiki._ I think…. I’m starting to like you.”

Minjoon confessed to him in between his tears. Even if he died, he wanted to say this. He thought he would be fine with dying if he was embraced by this man even once, but now, it seemed that would no longer be enough. 

“Don’t say that. I told you not to be swayed.”

“I like you……”

“Stop being swayed in the heat of the moment.”

“.....I like…. you…..”

“Shut up. That’s not something you can afford.”

“You don’t get to decide that. I love you. I’ll keep loving you no matter what you _say aaaah...ngh, it hurts.”_

Daiki, who became more excited after Minjoon’s confession, turned his body as he thrust deeper, holding him close. Minjoon unconsciously bent his body into a better position. This change seemed to spark Daiki’s hunger even more. 

“This is only a habit.”

Daiki pressed his teeth against Minjoon’s neck, biting down. Despite Minjoon’s sobs, Daiki could not control his anger. His anger rose at the thought of not being Minjoon’s first, even if he was conscious that this was all a contradiction. But even if it was an irrational thought, Daiki was still angry as it was hard for him to accept. His fear of being unable to let this go began to grow. However, the words that came out of his mouth were completely different from what he was thinking. 

“In the future, you can’t do this with anyone else. Do you understand? I’m not going to allow you to show such a vulgar image ever again.”

“Daiki…Can I take this as your confession?”

Daiki ignored his last sentence. However, he crushed Minjoon’s body under his own as he continued to piston his hips violently until the end. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁

Minjoon’s body trembled when the strength at which the beads entered his body was adjusted, his inner walls shaking with its vibrations. Minjoon raised his face from Daiki’s chest, staring at him with wet eyes. He had only asked him to buy lube. But Daiki, who had bought a box full of strange adult toys, was now testing them on his body with a pleased expression.

“Stop…. nothing else will come out…. _Ugh…”_

Daiki’s hand sweetly stroked the teeth marks on Minjoon’s cheek. It had already been three days, however the teeth marks were not disappearing. Instead, they were changing from red to blue. Minjoon opened his mouth, spitting out words in Korean as Daiki’s hand continued to caress his cheek.

“ _Ngh..._ What, are you feeling sorry now? My cheeks aren’t pickled radish. Do you think it’s good to chew like a fucking demon….you _asshole_ . _Ugh,_ please stop already.”

Minjoon continued to speak in Korean, and after a while, Daiki Minjoon pulled at his cheeks before pulling out the vibrator. Minjoon pressed his body back, hanging on to Daiki as it was leaving his body and stimulating his inner walls. Daiki pushed Minjoon’s body against the bed, speaking in a low voice as he began to play with his perked nipples. 

“What are you saying?”

_“Ah…! Haah..._ I said you’re so sexy.”

Minjoon, who could not translate the Korean he had spoken, decided to lie. 

“You might regret that, alright? Saying something like that.”

“It’s alright. It’s fine, so come quickly. I like you better than any toy.”

Minjoon stroked Daiki’s thigh. It was a habit he had picked up whenever he was overcome by desire. When he could no longer wait to be embraced by Daiki, he would caress that leopard tattoo to press him. 

Daiki took a deep breath before giving an intense thrust. He didn’t give him time to rest and instead began to move his hips, causing Minjoon to writhe in pleasure. Today, he was deliberately ignoring Minjoon’s insistences.

“If you want it, you'll have to ask politely.”

Whenever they made love, he would take on a sweet, spiteful, and rough attitude that left him unable to think. But today, he was pushing Minjoon in an unusually mischievous way. It was so upsetting and provoking that Minjoon began to shout in Korean once again. 

“I’m not the only one who has to learn to be polite, you stupid asshole.”

“Minjoon, what did you just say?”

Minjoon thought he was only asking out of curiosity, so he wrapped his legs around Daiki’s hips and began to act coquettishly. 

“It means I want to be held by you. So please, do it quickly.”

Minjoon’s entire body became pink as he conceded to his desires. Is this what a devilish person is like? At this point, not even the powerful Daiki could hold back his desires. He didn’t know if it was because of the toy, but today Minjoon’s body was moving more seductively compared to any of the other days from before. Daiki glanced at the toy which had fallen to the floor. 

“ _Haaa,_ Who’s this devil you’re talking about? For some reason, I’m feeling targeted.”

Minjoon seemed to have heard something strange, but when Daiki’s pulsing member hit him at just the right angle, he felt his mind go blank and he could no longer think of anything else. All he could do was move his back as he moaned over and over, overcome by pleasure. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁

“Mama. Mama.”

Minjoon was cleaning the rubber ducks from Touma’s bath after his physical education when he heard Touma call out for him.

“Just a second, I’ll be there soon.”

Minjoon asked Kenta to take over for the rest before running towards Touma. He could have asked Kenta to do this, but Minjoon preferred to do all the things concerning Touma himself. 

Minjoon froze as soon as he entered the room as if he had been hit by a freezing iceberg. Then, he slowly lowered his eyes and stared in horror at the transparent lotion that Touma was rubbing over his face. 

“Mama, it smell good. It Touma’s? Can eat it?”

Minjoon finally reacted when Touma brought the gel with a large strawberry painted on its front toward his mouth, running like lighting and snatching it out of his hand before hiding it behind his back. Touma, who had brought it towards his mouth with an excited expression, looked up at Minjoon with a frown. His small face was shiny and a strong smell of strawberries covered Touma’s body.

“Th-this isn’t something you can eat.”

“No, it stawberry. Touma want eat it.”

He had no idea how Touma had managed to find the lube Daiki had bought a few days ago. Minjoon couldn’t help shuffling his feet as he stared at Touma, who had thought it was a normal lotion and had rubbed it all over his body, even going as far as trying to eat it.

“To-Touma. You really can’t eat this. Mama will ask Shou ahjussi for a strawberry cake. Is that fine, my Touma?”

“Really? Otay. But mama, it itchy here.”

Touma suddenly frowned as he began to scratch at his face and entire body before bursting into tears. Perhaps there was an ingredient that may have irritated his skin. Minjoon began shouting for Kenta as he cursed Daiki in his heart. 

_‘Fucking hell, I asked you to buy something normal and you go and buy something like this.’_

_“_ Kenta! Kenta!”

“What’s the matter? Um, Touma-nim, why are you crying?”

“We’re in trouble. Please help me wash Touma again so it doesn’t enter his eyes. What is this? He’s not supposed to touch it. Seriously, what the fuck is this?”

“What’s on Touma-nim’s body?”

“........ve gel.”

“I couldn’t understand that, Minjoon-nim.”

_“Can’t understand._ Love gel. He thought it was a face lotion because of the strawberry on the label.”

“Something like that?!”

Kenta grabbed Touma and ran towards the bathroom. Touma could no longer resist the itching and began to cry louder on his way to the bathroom. Minjoon took out all the love gel he had hidden away in his closet, went into Daiki’s room and hid it under his bed. 

He could still hear Touma’s crying as he headed towards the bathroom. He saw Sho standing by the door with his arms crossed. Sho, who had the ghost of a bear over his face, had tied his long hair up haphazardly. Even though he and Minjoon were currently rivals, objectively speaking, he had a sexy and manly aura that was different from Daiki’s.

“How did this happen? You should have hid it well.”

“It was hidden well.”

“It was because of the strawberries. You need to get your act together. How can Touma’s mama hide something like that in his closet?”

“I said it was hidden well.”

“If you asked Daiki to buy you something like that, then you should have used it diligently. Now your son is having a hard time because of that.”

“ _Ahjussi.”_

_“Aigoo,_ that surprised me. He even raised his voice.”

“You’re making me so angry I could die. Are you going to keep acting like this?”

“I’m angry too. Look at our Touma’s face. It’s so swollen, it looks like he was stung by a bee!”

“Really? Oh no, Touma-ya.”

Minjoon finally entered the bathroom, crying out as if he would shed tears at any moment. He turned towards the bathtub and saw Touma, who was busy playing in the water. Just like Shou had said, his cheeks and neck were red and swollen. Minjoon hit himself over the head before rushing towards Touma and bursting into tears. Touma, who’s tears had stopped and had been playing happily, burst into tears once again when he saw Minjoon cry. The two cries spread in the tile covered bathroom. 

“Kenta-ya.”

“Yes, hyung-nim.”

“Call Daiki. Tell him to come home quickly. Seems there’s never a quiet day in this house. It’s weird, isn’t it? Why is it so much louder now than when we lived alone? I’m happy that it’s no longer dull, but you guys cause too much trouble.”

“I also…. think it might be fate.”

“Is it really something like that? _Aigoo,_ Touma-ya. Mama did wrong.”

Minjoon felt emotional by the conversation between the two as he sighed and hugged Touma tighter, he’s tears still falling. Kenta, who had been looking at Minjoon, wiped his wet palms against his pants before looking for his cell phone. 

Minjoon was throwing death glares at Daiki, who had ran home in under 30 minutes, as he applied the ointment prepared by Ren over Touma’s face. He held Touma, whose swelling had gone down considerably, while he shouted swear words at the child’s father. Of course, it was with the voice in his heart that no one could hear.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

After putting Touma to sleep, Minjoon got out of bed as he heard a knock at the door as Kenta came in, informing him that Daiki was looking for him.

“Me? Why? Wait, where is Daiki right now?”

“In his study..”

“His study!”

Minjoon’s face paled as he heard the word study. Nothing ever went right for Minjoon in that study. It was the same feeling you get when a student is called to the office by a teacher.

“I haven’t done anything wrong recently. Hey, I don’t like the study. Can you ask him to come here instead?”

Kenta’s eyes which were looking at him as if saying ‘ _are you really saying that right now’_ made Minjoon feel even more flustered.

“Then, please remove all the dart needles from Daiki’s desk,”

“Minjoon-nim, do you think I can do that?”

Minjoon shook his head in despair at Kenta’s serious expression.

“No.”

“Minjoon-nim. You’ll be fine now. The boss won’t….”

“Because he doesn’t touch common people?”

“.....No. Because you are a precious person.”

Minjoon was afraid Kenta would say it was because he was a common person, so he felt relieved to hear it was because he was precious.

_‘That’s right, we make love every night. There’s no way he would threaten me with a dart needle.’_

Minjoon felt relieved and headed in the direction of the study after Kenta.


	22. 21

Ren and his men, which seemed to always be following Daiki like a shadow, were nowhere to be seen when he entered the room. Instead, a dangerous man with a tired appearance stood unbuttoning his cufflinks, creating an erotic atmosphere. Minjoon couldn’t take his eyes off Daiki as he rubbed his sweaty palms against his thighs. Daiki carelessly threw his cufflinks over his desk before looking up at Minjoon.

“I called you over because I was a bit curious about something. Is there something I should know?”

“No. I haven’t done anything particularly wrong recently.”

Minjoon, who could no longer stand the look in his eyes, turned his head and fixed his gaze on the corner of his desk. Daiki’s expression, which was neither angry nor content, terrified Minjoon.

“Is that so? I guess there’s no other way. I’ll have to explain it in detail. What happened last night. You were lying in my arms and began to talk in your sleep, so I felt a bit curious.”

“Sle-sleep talking?”

Minjoon began to panic, frantically darting his eyes around the room. He didn’t remember anything at all, but he had heard from his family and close friends that he had a habit of cursing in his sleep. He couldn’t hold back the tremor that shook his body like a wave.

“Daiki…. sleep talk is just sleep talk, it’s nothing serious. So….”

“I want to know what you were saying.”

“In my sleep?”

“Minjoon.”

Those were the only korean words he ever heard from Daiki’s lips. Whenever he would call his voice in that sweet tone, Minjoon would become excited regardless of the time and place.

“What does ‘ _I’ll kill you, you asshole’_ mean?”

‘ _Ah, kill you asshole…. oh? But why am I suddenly hearing korean?’_

_“_ That’s what you were saying last night. You said ‘ _Daiki, I’ll kill you, you asshole!’”_

Minjoon stuttered as he felt his soul leave his body at the sound of Daiki’s korean. 

“I-I did? No, wait a minute, that’s not it. Daiki, you can speak korean?”

Daiki’s eyes widened in shock. 

“Come on. I should have told you when we met. My name is Daiki Jo. Is there a japanese man with the family name Jo?”

“You’re korean?”

“To be more exact, I’m a third generation Korean-Japanese.”

‘ _Not second generation, but third generation. I haven’t even seen many second generations who can speak korean, so why can he speak so fluently as a third generation? This is unfair. So he understood all the insults and embarrassing things I said before…’_

Minjoon’s shock faded to anger as he remembered all the embarrassing things he had said before. He hated Daiki, who had never uttered a single korean word in all their countless nights together. If he had known before, he never would have used a sentence like _‘I’ll_ _kill you, you asshole’_. Moreover, he felt betrayed by Daiki, who had kept silent even after hearing the things he said. 

“So?”

“So what?”

“What did you mean by ‘ _I’ll kill you, you asshole’?”_

“It means I should have killed you five times over.”

Minjoon stared at Daiki with savage eyes as he spoke. 

“What!”

Daiki’s dark eyebrows twitched. He looked surprised, but soon that expression faded and turned into a slight smile. It was a strange expression. It's as if he was trying to control either his anger, or laughter. 

“Then, what does _‘stubborn asshole’_ mean?”

“It means whatever I want it to mean.”

For Minjoon, who had grown up buried in affection in the form of curse words thanks to his grandmother, these curse words didn’t really hold any weight. 

“Then, does it mean I’m so cool you want to kill me five times over?”

It was now clear why he had once heard Touma ask ‘ _is it papa?’_ in clear korean, this meant that he spoke these well pronounced korean words in front of Touma, but never in front of Minjoon.

Minjoon reached this conclusion as he stared at Daiki. He had the urge to throw the dart needle over Daiki’s desk straight at him. When he could no longer control his anger, he finally snapped at Daiki. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you could speak Korean? Was it fun to watch me curse and say weird things without knowing? Touma knew, so why am I the only one who doesn’t? It’s already been 3 months, so how does that make sense? I’m leaving.”

After saying everything that was on his mind, Minjoon turned towards the door and began to walk out without waiting for Daiki’s response.

“Stop.”

Minjoon paused for a second at the sound of Daiki’s short and cutting words before turning his head and shouting in korean. 

“Don’t tell me what to do. I said I loved you, but that doesn’t mean you can make me do whatever you want.”

As soon as he turned with a cold expression, Minjoon was trapped against Daiki’s chest. Minjoon bit his lip as he turned his face away from Daiki, but Daiki gently lifted his chin. 

“What are you so worked up about? There was just never an opportunity for me to speak in korean. There’s no reason for you to be upset.”

“Am I supposed to only feel upset when you allow it? These are my feelings. Now, let go of me.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Minjoon used all of his strength to push Daiki away at the sound of his annoyed voice. 

“I can get mad at you, too. You stubborn asshole… This is what ‘stubborn asshole’ is used for. Now, do you understand?”

Minjoon pushed the door in the study open hard enough to pull it off its hinges and stepped outside. 

“Shit, even his angry face is cute.”

Daiki’s low-pitched korean could not be heard through the closed door, which had blocked off all sound like an iron wall.

❁❁❁❁❁❁

Minjoon felt awkward when Daiki, who had been arriving late to dinner for some time, arrived earlier than expected. The fact that he could speak korean was still quite shocking to him. He couldn’t believe one third of his relatives were Korean. More than that, he was still angry at him for acting innocent and never telling him he knew Korean. He felt unreasonably angry and upset that he pretended not to know as he listened in on all the curses and embarrassing remarks he had done in the past. So now, Minjoon was doing something he hadn’t even done during his teenage years. Rebelling.

“Mama, gib me tuna please.”

Touma, who still had a difficult time using chopsticks, tried to pick up a piece of sashimi with his fork. When that was unsuccessful, he looked up at Minjoon with furrowed eyebrows. Minjoon cut the tuna into bite sized pieces, dipped it in soy sauce before placing it over Touma’s rice. He looked at Touma with eyes full of affection as he continued to eat. Of course, there was a sharp gaze piercing his profile but Minjoon paid him no mind. 

“Just let him eat.”

_‘That’s right. I was wondering why you hadn’t said anything, it’s not like you to let things go.’_

Minjoon twisted his lips and chose to ignore Daiki’s words. It was something he never imagined before, but Minjoon was no longer afraid of Daiki. However, only Ren’s men, who were standing behind Minjoon watching his actions, felt their throats go dry as they waited with bated breaths. Daiki’s mug hit the table with a loud bang when Minjoon dipped another piece of tuna into soy sauce and placed it in Touma’s bowl.

“Didn’t you hear me?”

“He wants to eat it, but he can’t pick it up on his own, so I’m helping him.”

“Just leave him, he’ll eat it on his own.”

“Hmm, I’m guessing someone was born with chopsticks in his hands.”

Minjoon muttered back, turning his head slightly and staring straight at Daiki.

“Everyone used to help me when I was younger, like this. You probably don’t remember since you were young, but when I was Touma’s age my grandmother used to put all the side dishes over my rice. Now look, can’t I use chopsticks just fine?”

Minjoon twirled the chopsticks around between his fingers as if he were performing a trick before holding him properly once more. It wouldn’t be strange if the chopsticks he held were to suddenly fly out from his finger, but Daiki simply raised the corners of his lips, smiling slightly.

Minjoon’s eyes widened. Then, he shook his head and closed them tightly. Minjoon, who had been acting spiteful in defiance, avoided looking in Daiki’s direction as he felt his heart begin to flutter at the sight of his smile. 

‘ _What the—? Why are you suddenly smiling? I’d rather you be angry. It’s scarier when you smile even though you look good.’_

_“_ Minjoon.”

Daiki once again spoke after a short stretch of silence.

“Stop acting cute and eat. Before _I_ eat _you.”_

It took a few seconds for the meaning of his words to properly process in his head. Minjoon began to sputter, his face turning red. 

“Wh-what are you saying? T-Touma is here too.”

“Eung? Mama. Touma eat too, eat too.”

“What are you trying to eat? Touma, you can’t eat things like that.”

Minjoon shot Daiki a look as he tried to explain things to Touma. Touma puffed his cheeks out with pouty lips, just like Minjoon, and began to shake his head. 

“No, if papa can, why no Touma can too? 

Minjoon was dumbfounded at the sudden atmosphere during dinner. He gave Daiki a look, asking him to soothe Touma who seemed to be ready to burst into tears. Daiki raised his eyebrows and continued eating as if nothing had happened. Minjoon felt so frustrated he couldn’t help shouting at the table in korean. 

“Touma-ya, don’t cry. Mama likes Touma more than anything in the world. So, you must never be a conniving person who lies and cheats to others. I love you, my Touma.”

Touma burst into tears at Minjoon’s angry tone. He felt scared when he couldn’t seem to understand Minjoon’s words. His mouth trembled as he replied to Minjoon.

“Mama, what wrong…. why you sound like papa. Touma don’t know…. mama.”

“I’m sorry. Mama was just…. no, mama was angry. I won’t do that again. I’m sorry.”

“Really? You no do it again?”

“That’s right. Mama never lies.”

“Eung….alright. Want eat tuna.”

“Alright, let’s eat. Mama will help you put the tuna over your rice until you’re done eating, Touma.”

Minjoon wiped Touma’s tears before glancing at Daiki once, tearing off a piece of tuna, dipping it in soy sauce and placing it over Touma’s rice. Daiki watched this happen with furrowed brows, but no longer said anything. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁

Minjoon panicked when he saw Touma, dressed in penguin pajamas, wearing so much lotion on his face that he started to look like a japanese geisha.

“Touma, I told you not to put so much. What if it goes in your eyes?”

Minjoon wiped off three-quarters of the lotion from Touma’s face with a tissue, then applied the remaining cream all over his body. Touma burst into laughter at the sensation, twisting his body.

“It tickle!”

“Stay still. Touma, when you want to put on lotion ask mama, alright?”

“Yes.”

Touma was running around in bed with more energy than usual, probably still in a good mood after his bath. Minjoon looked in the direction of Daiki’s room as he rubbed the remaining lotion into his hands, remembering how he hadn’t said much after dinner. Minjoon prepared himself for bed with Touma, telling himself he was a hard man to read. 

“Touma, what bedtime story do you want to read today?”

“Puppy bum!”

“Didn’t we read that yesterday?”

It was a story about a little boy who had to check his dog's poop everyday because it would eat anything and everything, but it was a picture book that Touma seems to particularly like. Minjoon didn’t understand what was so good about a story that talked about nothing but poop, but it was still nice to see Touma enjoy himself so much.

“It funny, it funny!”

“Alright then, lie down. I’ll go get the book.”

Minjoon headed to the small library next to Touma’s room, where all the bookshelves were placed at an appropriate height. All of the rooms were renovated to accommodate Touma, connected in a way so it was not necessary to leave his room. 

He seemed to hear Daiki’s voice coming from outside, but Minjoon was unable to confirm this. Minjoon paid it no mind as he flipped on the lightswitch and approached the small bookshelf. However, the book was not in its place. 

“Puppy’s bum…. puppy’s bum.. where is it? I’m sure I placed it somewhere around here….”

“I would have told you to put it back in it’s appropriate place when I saw it.” 

Minjoon looked back in surprise as Daiki’s voice was suddenly heard from behind. Daiki stood at the entrance, holding the book he had been searching for in his hand. 

“That… was only a one-time thing. I usually put it back in its place.”

‘That’s a horrible excuse.”

“Everything would sound stupid to you.”

“How long do you plan on acting this way?”

He was planning on replying ‘ _until you apologize’_ but Minjoon was unable to speak as Daiki approached him, getting close enough for him to feel his body heat and forcing him to take a step back. He could feel the bookshelf digging into his back.

“Minjoon, are you going to keep complaining like this? My patience is running thin.”

_‘I have my limits, too. So please stay away from me.’_

Minjoon’s heart was shouting this but in reality, all he felt was a numbing urge to hold Daiki’s thigh. 

Daiki looked at Minjoon with burning eyes, watching him stare at his thigh. Even though Touma had yet to fall asleep, he overcome with the desire to take Minjoon to bed and fuck him raw.

Daiki lifted Minjoon’s face by the chin, separating his lips. Minjoon caught a glimpse of a neat row of white teeth before he turned his head to the side. Daiki caught his tongue in a soft kiss, before speaking once again. 

“Stop acting like this over nothing and come to my bedroom tonight.”

Minjoon suddenly pushed against Daiki’s chest at his incredible words as he felt his mind and body becoming pliant under his hot kiss.

“It’s not ‘nothing’, how could you say something like that? I’m angry at you. Even if it’s something small, or something you think is insignificant, shouldn’t you still apologize? It’s not much but it’s enough…. So tell me, does it make sense that I didn’t know the person I loved is Korean?”

“Don’t say that you love me, you’re just mistaken. It’s true that I want to embrace you and I don’t want you being with anyone else, but that still isn’t love. So don’t confuse your desire with love.”

Daiki’s words struck Minjoon’s heart, every word leaving behind a terrible scar as if he were pierced by a sharp blade. 

“Your heart is yours to do with as you please. But these feelings are my own, so don’t speak as if you know what I feel. Love is not that complicated. It’s just, if a person…. if a person moves your heart, that is love. What’s the line between love and desire? Where do you draw the line between the two? Isn’t it that you want to embrace and have them because what you feel is love?”

Minjoon, who had been shouting at Daiki without a moment’s pause, snatched the book out of his hand before walking out of the room. 

Minjoon was so angry and heartbroken by Daiki’s words his hands shook. More than that, the fear he felt was unbearable. Minjoon was terrified. He feared the day he would grow sick of him and he’d be thrown into a black car, dumped into the countryside away from Touma and Daiki. 

He wasn’t confident in his ability to live a life without Daiki and Touma by his side now. To them, he was like a person with an expiration date. His time here was limited. The contract will come to an end the day Touma no longer recognizes him as his mama. And on that day, Minjoon will be forced to leave them. Minjoon had no way of holding on to Daiki. 

_His desires will die out one day._ Minjoon’s body trembled in fear as this realization dawned on him, swallowing him in a river of tears. The fact that his love for Daiki and the love he felt for Touma as if he were his own child were not important bothered Minjoon all night long, making him sick. 

  
  


❁❁❁❁❁❁

After his long sleepless night, Minjoon came down to the kitchen with Touma in his hands a little later than usual. However, no one but Kenta could be seen. Daiki had never missed breakfast since he’d arrived. It made Minjoon feel hopeless. He managed to hold back his tears, trying in vain not to think about this being the last day he would have with Touma as he gave him a pair of children’s chopsticks.

“Boss had his breakfast a bit earlier than usual.”

Kenta quietly opened his mouth, as if Minjoon’s dark expression allowed him to see what was on his mind. 

“He’s also asked that you hurry your breakfast along, as he has somewhere to be with Touma this morning.”

“Just Touma…?”

“Yes.”

_‘Ah, I see. So he’s trying to send Touma to the family house before getting rid of me. I don’t even get to say goodbye.’_

Minjoon was unexpectedly calm as the thoughts that had been plaguing him all night suddenly became a reality. He would force himself to give Touma a bright smile whenever he would look at his absent expression, which would make him smile back in return. Minjoon did not take his eyes off Touma for a single moment, as if trying to engrave his cute face into his mind. 


	23. 22

Kenta walked in, carrying a large box in his hands which he placed over the table. 

“This is what Touma will be wearing today.”

Minjoon sat Touma over the bed after brushing their teeth before quietly opening the box. Minjoon felt himself choke up as a sharp pain pierced his heart, thinking this would be the last time he would be doing this. He removed the white paper wrapped around the clothes and unboxed the suit placed inside. 

The black suit was different from his usual suits. The suits he wore when he visited the family house were never completely black, however, this suit looked like funeral attire. Minjoon looked up at Kenta, noticing that the suit he wore was also different. He wore an entirely black suit with a black tie.

“Has someone passed away?”

“I’m sorry.”

Kenta profusely apologized and refused to speak further. So, Minjoon dressed Touma with trembling hands and didn’t speak again. Daiki’s door opened as he walked out, wearing a suit similar to Touma’s. Black pants, black vest, black coat and black tie. His outfit was also entirely black.

Daiki’s eyes moved from Touma to Minjoon. Minjoon also looked back at him, this time refusing to avoid his eyes.

‘ _Where are you going? Will you not let me? Or…’_

Minjoon tried to ask Daiki where they were going in his mind, but stopped himself, refusing to finish that train of thought.

“I will be right here. Touma, mama will be right here when you come back. I will.”

“Mama no going?”

Touma, who stood between all the adults, looked back and forth between Daiki and Minjoon’s figure, showing a dejected expression.

“Touma, you’ll only be going with papa today.”

Touma’s shoulders flinched at the sound of Daiki’s stern voice, his arms shooting out and grabbing onto Minjoon’s hand. Minjoon kneeled before him and looked at Touma, trying to soothe him as best as possible.

“Touma, mama will be waiting for you at home. I promise.”

Minjoon held out his finger. Touma spoke once again as he linked their fingers together. 

“You no go anywhere. Touma be right back.”

“Mn. I won’t go anywhere. I’ll be waiting right here in your room. I’ll even read you puppy bum when you come back.”

“Eung, otay.”

Kenta took a now calm Touma out of the room, leaving behind Daiki and Minjoon, who was having a hard time facing him. The tears he had been holding back since last night finally seemed to fall.

“I’ll be back.”

Daiki, who looked at Minjoon one last time, walked out of the room with those partin words. Minjoon collapsed over the bed. Minjoon had an idea of where he was going. The truth he always pushed to the back of his mind. The only woman Daiki had ever loved, Touma’s mother. Today was her death anniversary.

The tears he had tried to suppress finally burst as his heart was overcome by jealousy rather than grief for the dead. Minjoon covered his hands as he cried.

“What’s wrong with me? I’m terrible….”

“Why are you crying?”

Minjoon looked up in surprise at Daiki’s sudden voice. 

“As soon as I turn my eyes, you’re crying. I can’t leave you unattended because you become like this.”

Daiki lifted Minjoon by the arm as he hugged him tightly, taking his breath away.

“Today is Miwoo’s third death anniversary. It’s Touma’s first time going to see Miwoo. However, you are still the most important person to Touma, so stop thinking nonsense.”

“Daiki….”

“Please, promise me that you’ll be waiting.”

“Mn …. I’ll be waiting.”

His heart which had shattered into pieces, slowly pieced itself back together as if turning back time. The sharp cuts were slowly washed away, that unbearable pain no longer present. Daiki’s words, begging him for a promise, were sweeter than any confession to Minjoon. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁

It felt like a long time had passed since Daiki and his men had left, but the clock still showed it was morning. Minjoon regretted not asking when they’d be back, at least then he would approximately know when they’d be back. He hadn’t felt this way during the morning, so he had only said a simple goodbye to Daiki. Daiki had said he would be back and Minjoon had said he would wait, so he hadn’t cared for when that would be.

Minjoon lifted his body in a stretching motion. Sho, who usually didn’t show his face unless he was in the kitchen, hadn’t left his side since Daiki had gone out. Minjoon waited for him to end his call, watching as he gave instructions for lunch to Shinba over the phone. 

“Ahjussi, can you explain why exactly you’re here?”

“I told you. I’m afraid you’ll get bored.”

Sho was a man who claimed to be in his late 30’s, despite this being incredibly unbelievable. He normally had a short beard, but now, his beard had grown long enough to need shaving. Considering the fact that Sho had been working for this organization since Daiki’s father was the leader, it was clear that he should be at least in his late 40s. In other words, to Minjoon, he was old enough to be his uncle. So it was hard to believe that he was keeping Minjoon company because he was afraid he would be bored. 

“Ahjussi, I don’t believe you. Besides, all you’ve been doing is watching baseball games on your cell phone.”

_“Aigoo,_ I forgot to ask you what you wanted to play. Then, what does our madam want to do for fun?”

“Ahjussi! Are you purposely trying to rile me up?”

Sho leaned back against his seat and placed his cell phone in his front pocket when Minjoon jumped up from his seat and began to shout. 

“Boss ordered me to watch you. Usually, he has either Hakuto or Itsuki do it, but considering what day it is he definitely needs more guards. Especially since Touma is with him.”

“But why did it have to be you, ahjussi?”

“You didn’t know? It’s not official, but Sho hyung-nim is second in command after boss. So, whenever the boss isn’t around, he can’t take a step out of the mansion. He has to protect Touma-nim.”

Shinba came in, carrying a plate of fresh strawberries for Minjoon. 

“Ah, so he’s second ranked….. Huh? Then, ahjussi are you good at fighting?”

“Of course. He taught boss everything he knew since he was a kid.”

Shinba once again spoke proudly, as if he were speaking of his own achievements.

“Stop that. Minjoon’s chin is going to fall at this point. How can a human jaw open that wide? I’m going to take a picture and show boss.”

Minjoon quickly closed his jaw shut when he saw Sho take out his cell phone to take a picture. He shook his head with an incredulous expression. 

“But, why do you have to watch me? It’s not like I’ll run away.”

Sho sighed, looking at Minjoon with an expression that said ‘ _does he lack basic IQ?’_

“You really don’t know how deep boss’ heart runs. You do know what day today is, right?”

“I… do.”

“You know, but you still didn’t think of that. Today is the day that Haru Miwoo, Touma’s biological mother, was killed. You probably heard this from Taichi.”

“How did you know I heard it from Taichi?”

Minjoon opened his eyes wide, wondering how Sho knew about something he hadn’t shared with anyone. 

“Because Taichi tells everyone. But wouldn’t the fall feel better if he knew you weren’t alone on a day like this? That’s why I’m out of the kitchen and with you, you rock head.”

“D-don’t call me a rock head. I am a man of science you know, _science.”_

“What the hell are you saying? Quit your whining and wait for boss' to come back. It’s not like I want to be here either. I’m craving to be in the kitchen chopping. _Sigh,_ it’s my calling. I don’t want to be taking care of a grown kid at this age.”

“Ah, seriously. I’ve told you multiple times I’m a grown man.”

Minjoon was going to show him his muscle in a threatening manner when suddenly the vibrations of a cell phone cut through the air.

“It’s not mine.”

When Sho shook his head, Minjoon remembered Daiki had returned his cell phone to him recently, asking him if he wanted to get in touch with his family back home. Minjoon picked up the cell phone he had placed in his drawer.

It was a message from his university. It was a notice written for students who were on leave that had rented out a locker, informing them that the renting period would end today and if he didn’t pick up his belongings, they would be thrown out. He didn’t care about his other things, but all his nursing equipment was there, so he had to pick those up. They were all equipment he had received from his aunt, who was the head of a hospital, as a form of congratulations for entering nursing school after failing to enter the medical school he had applied to in Korea. 

“What should I do?”

“What’s wrong?”

“I have to go to school.”

“Why do you need to go?”

“The renting period for my locker ends today, so I have to pick up my belongings.”

“Your belongings? No. Just ask boss to buy them again for you later.”

“Stop saying nonsense. I don’t care if they dispose of all my other things, but I need to get my lab equipment. My aunt carved my name into them when she gave them to me as a gift, they’re irreplaceable.”

Sho watched Minjoon with sharp eyes as he grabbed his coat, getting ready to leave. 

“Hey! Did you not hear what I said earlier?”

Minjoon sighed as he looked back at Sho, shrugging his shoulders.

“It’s nothing. I just have to drive there, get my things from the locker, drive back, and I’ll be done. What could possibly happen? Don’t you think so, Sho ahjussi?”

Shinba approached with a difficult expression when he saw Minjoon gesturing, trying to explain the situation to Sho.

“I’ll come with you.”

  
  


You can’t.”

Sho cut off his words and held his hand against his chin. He looked at Minjoon, who was staring at him with pitiful eyes, before standing. 

“I’ll go instead.”

“Sho ahjussi will?”

“I can’t leave this to anyone else. I’ll take him there, you can just watch the house.”

“Ahjussi is going? But if we go together…”

“If we go together what? Is there a reason we can’t?”

Minjoon wanted to reply _‘they’ll think I’m dating someone old enough to be my father’_ but when he remembered Sho was second in command, he decided to keep quiet. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁

Minjoon glanced sideways, looking at Sho who was steering the car with one hand, thinking it was fortunate there was an opportunity to pass the idle time he waited for Daiki. 

“Don’t fall for me, you already have boss.”

“That makes no sense, so I’m going to ignore it. By the way, ahjussi. How was Daiki when he was younger?”

“Oh ho, so you want to hear boss’ story. Not a chance.”

“Why are you being rude? It’s not like I need…. Wh-what will it take?”

“Ten massages when Daiki isn’t around.”

“Ten massages? And when Daiki isn’t there? That’s not the best time, ahjussi. You can get in trouble.”

“Then I won’t. It’s not like I’m asking the head of the household’s lady to give me a massage. I understand.”

“Wa-wait a second. I will give you the ten massages. Twice! I can do it twice as a senior discount.”

“A senior? Don’t call me that. I was just trying to be sarcastic.”

“A-alright. Then please answer all my questions.”

“Okay, but what university did you say we were going to?”

“Tokyo university.”

“Alright, then that college in Tokyo….. no way, you were a Tokyo university student?”

Sho, who had been looking ahead, suddenly turned to Minjoon with an expression like he had seen a ghost. Minjoon shouted as he grabbed the steering wheel angrily. 

“Ahjussi! What are you doing? Pay attention to the road! A car, car!”

“Woah, you being a Tokyo University student is the most shocking thing I’ve heard in all my time as a yakuza.”

“I told you I was a science student.”

“Then how do you look like a guy with a loose screw?”

“Ahjussi, if you keep that up I’ll seriously be pissed.”

When Minjoon glanced at him, Sho simply continued to look ahead as he muttered ‘ _this can't be possible’_ and ‘ _isn’t this a scam?’ to himself._

“Just go to Tokyo University and don’t say anything else. Now, how was Daiki as a child?”

“Child, at least breathe when you ask. Well, he wasn’t anything like Touma. He has had a serious personality since he was young. I’m sure he was the complete opposite of you.”

“Stop comparing him with me. So then, did Daiki… hate being a yakuza?”

“Boss was born into a yakuza family. So, naturally, he would have taken to it. Ueyama Reisa, the boss’ mother, took the title of ninth boss from all the men in the family. However, when she met Takeru, she fell in love with his wit and spirit and handed over that position to him.”

Who’s eyes were dim, as if he was stuck in memories from the past. 

“Then, she became pregnant with boss, but as far as I knew, Takeru was a real gentleman. Sometimes I miss him like crazy. Boss looks a lot like Takeru, in many ways.”

“He also had a leopard tattoo like Daiki’s. No, I’m not saying I’ve seen Daiki’s leopard tattoo, I just remember hearing about it somewhere….. _hoo,_ why is it suddenly so hot?”

Minjoon felt his face burn as he realized he had confessed to sleeping with Daiki. He fanned his burning face as he glanced at Sho.

“You don’t have to do that, I already know everything. Takeru’ a leopard tattoo was the talk of the day. It was amazing. Both men and women would approach him once they say it. Although I didn’t get to see it personally, it was said that Reisa had a leopard tattoo on her waist.”

“Really? They must have been great parents. But, how did they die? I only heard that grandfather Shinpei raised Daiki since he was young?”

Sho, who was left speechless for a moment, drove silently until they reached a red light. Soon after, Sho opened his mouth, speaking in a slightly hoarse voice. 

“At that time, there was a young Ibukipa boss in Tokyo who had been running things like a madman. He pulled the trigger on Takeru in the middle of the day. However, the bullet didn’t hit him, it hit Reisa, who used her entire body to shield him. The bullet pierced her heart before piercing Takeru’s arms. However, Reisa died on the spot.”

“Ah…. how scary.”

“Well, that’s all in the past. You can hear the rest of the story from boss. If I turn that way, I’ll reach the main gate, right?”

“.....yes.”

How many life-threatening events has he lived through? Minjoon felt a piercing pain in his heart as he thought of Daiki. It was a terrifying world, one he couldn’t even begin to comprehend as someone who had lived an ordinary life. The fact that Touma was destined to live such a life felt unbearably painful. He hated it. If he could, he would take them both away from their life as yakuza. Minjoon held that wish close to his heart, knowing it was impossible. 

Minjoon and Sho were only able to enter the school after showing his student ID, which confirmed his leave of absence. 

“I can feel the spirit of these youngsters. They all look so appealing.”

Minjoon wrinkled his nose as he gave Sho a look of disgust.

“Ahjussi, you look like a crazy person. Don’t talk with anyone if you don’t want to be arrested. Especially with girls. If you ask them what their name is, you’ll probably be arrested for sexual harassment.”

“Don’t worry. I’m not interested in women.”

“Ah, is that so? Women…. huh? Ahjussi, you’re gay?”

“You didn’t know? I thought you knew everything. Are you really a student in Tokyo university?”

“Alright. So that’s why you looked at me with those eyes.”

Sho flicked his finger against Minjoon’s forehead.

“This guy is trying to kill me. There’s someone I’m currently seeing.”

“ _Ack,_ that hurt. Are you seriously dating someone?”

“Well, it’s more like sex partners rather than dating.”

“Huh? That’s totally low. Who is it?”

“Yuuki.”

Yuuki was the most innocent and kind-looking member in the household, so even Minjoon felt quite protective of him. Minjoon couldn’t believe he was seeing someone as slimy as Sho, but it was true. He was in shock.

“Why are you so surprised?”

“Ah, no. Well, there’s no right answer about how people should live their lives.”

“It’s because you don’t know, but to us, you and Daiki being in that kind of relationship is more shocking than me and Yuuki.”

“What do you mean?”

Minjoon raised his eyes like a viper. 

“Well, you know. You managed to flip our straight boss. Now, not a day goes by where he doesn’t ‘do’ you.”

“Totally low.”

“Alright. It’s here, right? I’ll park over there so we can go up.”

“Ahjussi is coming with me?”

“Of course. Otherwise, why did I follow you here?”

“Are you crazy? This is a school! Nothing will happen here. And if I suddenly show up with an ahjussi by my side, the rumors will be worse. Almost everyone in my class knows that I’m gay.”

“Did you get bullied or something? For being gay?”

Sho’s voice became sharper than before. 

“No. Did you know that I’m the only gay guy? I simply don’t like rumors. It’s enough with all the rumors that spread in the past...”

Sho scratched his head, lost in thought as he saw Minjoon bow his head, unable to continue speaking. 

“What floor is it?”

“The fifth floor.”

“I’ll wait by the entrance of the first floor. No less. Just get your things from the locker and come out right away. Understood?”

“I understand.”

After parting with Sho on the entrance of the first floor, Minjoon began to climb up to the fifth floor where his locker was located. His classmates would occasionally run into him and greet him, but he was worried about Sho waiting for him on the first floor, and so he would only say a brief hello before immediately continuing towards the locker room. The new semester had already begun, which meant the third-year classroom should have been chaotic, but instead it was unusually quiet.

Minjoon walked into the locker room. He thought there would be at least one or two students lingering, but the room was empty. Minjoon found his locker and quickly entered his combination. At that moment, the door to the classroom was opened and closed, but Minjoon continued opening his locker without paying it any mind. 

“I happened to meet someone at a bar who told me today was the last day for locker rentals, but I didn’t expect to see you here, Joon.”

Minjoon froze at the sinister voice coming from behind him. It wasn’t until a long pause that he finally brought himself to look back at the owner of that voice as he stared at Taisei. 

“Long time no see, Joon. I missed you so much, but I’m guessing you didn’t. Now that I think about it, you seriously are no joke. You really have been moaning under such a great guy every day.”

Minjoon wanted to carve his body as Taisei’s sly smile seemed to crawl all over his skin. In that instant, he felt suffocated. 

  
  
  



	24. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING: attempted kidnapping

Tsukuba-Shi, located in the Ibaraki prefecture, is two hours away from Tokyo. That is the place Touma’s biological mother, Hara Miwoo, was born and raised. Here, she was buried alongside her parents, who didn’t want to part with her before their time. Her memorial stone, which no one had been able to find, was simple. Touma held on to Daiki’s hand, careful not to fall as he felt scared surrounded by all the tombstones. 

“Papa, it scary. Want to go home, with mama.”

Daiki held Touma’s small hand, trying to reassure him. 

“Touma, do you know where we are?”

“Eung, Kenta tell me. It a pace where dead people live.”

“That’s right. Touma, say hello. The mama that gave birth to you lives here.”

“Mama is at home.”

Daiki knelt down, looking at his terrified eyes as Touma shook his head.

“Touma. You have two mamas. The person here is the mama that gave birth to you, and the mama at home is the one that loves you and treated you well.”

“Then, she dead? The mama that live here?”

Touma pointed at Miwoo’s gravestone with a serious expression that did not belong on the face of a child.

“That’s right. But, I’m sure she would have liked Touma very much. If you call her mama and tell her you are doing fine, she’d feel happy. Can you tell her that?”

Touma looked into Daiki’s eyes for a moment before taking a step towards Miwoo’s tombstone.

“Touma is otay. He eat his rice well and study too. Ummm, I hab a mama at home that treats me well and loves me. So, Touma really like it… mama.”

Daiki placed his hand over his son’s head, as Touma slowly told his story step by step cutely, looking at Miwoo’s grave. 

‘ _This is your son. I thought you’d like to see him. He’s curious and persistent just like you, but he’s loved by everyone because he is bright and cheerful. Miwoo, if you hadn’t been by my side, if I hadn’t been so greedy, you could be happily married to someone else with a son like Touma. You could have lived well. When I lost you, the guilt I felt was greater than my sadness of losing you. I couldn’t forgive myself for ruining your life. Am I making the same mistake again?’_

Daiki thought of Minjoon waiting back home, his harsh eyes softening. 

_‘When I look at him, I can’t help but feel happy. My eyes will follow his figure without even realizing it. What would you tell me to do? I was in a hurry all morning just to tell you this.’_

  
  


Daiki calmly confessed the feelings he could speak out loud to Miwoo. If it weren’t for this, he may have never been able to organize the feelings he felt for Minjoon. A fresh gust of wind suddenly pressed against their bodies. Touma was touching Miwoo’s gravestone, which Daiki had cleaned off, as if his fears had slowly disappeared. Daiki, who had been silently staring at Miwoo’s grave, suddenly turned. 

“Let’s go back.”

“We go with mama?”

At Daiki’s affirming nod, Touma’s mood quickly brightened as he hopped along in a fast pace followed by Kenta. On his way back, Touma suddenly turned back, waving his little arms and shouting in a loud voice. 

“Mama, Touma come again soon. Bye-bye!”

Daiki felt his heart shatter. He left that young boy with Shinpei for over 2 years. He stopped walking and looked at Miwoo’s grave, once again hating himself for what he did. 

_‘I will protect Touma with my life. I promise, I will bring him back to you again next year.’_

Daiki slowly closed his eyes, before once again walking towards his beloved son. The wind carried Miwoo’s laughter.

**_[Daiki, you’re still so silly. Do you know why I chose to stay by such a dangerous man like you? Because I wanted you to be happy. Even now, there is only one thing I want more than anything. Your smile. But if you forget me, you’ll really die. So please, come see me at least once a year. And next time, bring that person. Of course, I’m still prettier than them. But Daiki, I’m happy I could be with you. ]_ **

Daiki’s fingernails were digging into the palm of his hands. He promised Miwoo he would come see her again next year as he forced himself to continue forward. 

He was in a hurry, he missed Minjoon. 

After getting in the car, Daiki looked at Ren sitting in the driver’s seat before opening his mouth. 

“Please, track Minjoon’s location.”

“Minjoon-nim? Isn’t he at home?”

“Just do it. There’s not a day where he stays still.”

“Yes, I understand.”

When Ren opened the laptop he carried with him everywhere, he pulled up the tracker they had placed on the phone they had returned to him recently. Ren traced Minjoon’s location, taking this as an opportunity to try out his new software which allowed him to trace a location of up to a 1-meter scale. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁

“Get out. I no longer have anything to do with you.”

Minjoon felt goosebumps as he looked at Taisei’s cruel smile, feeling the strange urge to vomit. He couldn’t believe he had been dating this man for so long. 

“You may not, but I do. They broke six of my ribs, so I had to be hospitalized for a month. You see, after all that, it left a hole in my pocket.”

“Six ribs? Wasn’t it two?”

“That’s right, six. They were very professional. They only broke and fractured them slightly so I was still able to breathe. Did you ever ask yourself if they had left me for dead? You’re the one who gave the order! You orchestrated everything after toying around with me, isn’t that right?”

‘ _Six? Did they break two ribs per person? I’m going crazy.’_

Minjoon looked at Taisei with fierce eyes as he began to think of a way to get back to Sho safely. He knew he couldn’t beat him with physical strength alone. Minjoon originally didn’t like men with thin bodies due to his own body type. The reason he had liked Taisei to begin with was because his tall, muscular physique was exactly his type. Perhaps because he had spent so long in the hospital, Taisei’s body was currently raggedly thin. He could be compared to a large chicken leg chewed up by a dog. However, he was still quite tall, so Minjoon couldn’t help feeling afraid. 

“That has nothing to do with me. Besides, this is your fault to begin with! Thanks to all your scamming, I was threatened and lost my passport.”

“Shut up. That’s not really a big deal for you, is it? I heard you were rich. Your old classmate I met at the bar, that’s what he told me. He said your parents in Korea are well off. I even voluntarily did all those obscene things for you every night, but you can’t do that much for me? 5 million yen* is probably like buying a piece of gum for you. That’s why your parents sent you all that money, who would just sell your tuition like that? Your passport? I thought I could get some money off of it if it borrowed it.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. That was the money they worked all their life for! Why do I have to give you their hard earned money? Move, I said move! Get out of my sight.”

Minjoon screams became hysterical when Taisei mentioned his parents. But on the inside, he desperately prayed someone would come into the classroom from the sound of his screams. Suddenly, Minjoon felt a stinging pain on the side of his face as he fell and was slammed against the locker. He felt the coppery taste of blood in his mouth as his lips were cut.

“Shut up, you son of a bitch. Do you know what’s so good about this building? It has a back door. The guy who accompanied you, he looked a bit dangerous. I don’t know if that’s your new man, but he looked quite loaded. Don’t worry, I just need some money so I can leave Japan. Not too much, I’ll just ask them for 20 million yen.* But until then, you’ll have to stay with us.”

‘ _Us? What, who else is he working with? What should I do…. ah, Daiki….’_

Minjoon stood up as his thoughts froze. He could only think of one thing now. Even if he dies here, he has to get out of this room. However, before he could even move, Taisei griped Minjoon’s arm and twisted it behind his body.

He felt as if his shoulder was going to be ripped off. Minjoon grit his teeth, trying to endure the searing pain that made him feel sick. He began to break out into a cold sweat as the mixture of pain and fear took over his body. A sharp object pressing against his lower back made Minjoon tremble, unable to continue moving. Taisei held a knife against his back.

“Walk. Very naturally. The car is waiting for us in the back parking lot. If you scream, I’ll kill you. I’ll die anyways if I don’t pay back that money. So you see, I’m not afraid, Joon.”

He closed his eyes as he thought back to Daiki. If he knew something like that this would happen, he would have told him how much he loved him. He said he would wait calmly at home, but he hadn’t kept his promise. 

‘ _I’m sorry, Daiki, Touma….”_

❁❁❁❁❁❁

“What did you say?”

Daiki’s anger made Ren’s heart stop.

“He’s not at home. He is at Tokyo university.”

Daiki quickly grabbed his cell phone and made a call home.

“It’s me.”

**_-Boss?_ **

Where is Minjoon.”

**_-He… went to his school with Sho hyung-nim,_ **

Daiki ended the call without saying goodbye before calling Sho in a hurry. Daiki ordered Ren to turn the car around in the direction of Tokyo University. 

“It’s me. Are you with him right now?”

**_-Oh, boss. How did you know? He’s in his classroom right now. I’m waiting for him on the first floor, why?_ **

Ren said in a low voice that he was in the second parking lot.

“Minjoon isn’t in the classroom right now.”

**_-What! Where is he? He went…. where is he?_ **

“In the second parking lot.”

**_-Understood._ **

After hanging up the phone, Daiki gave Ren an order, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

“Step on it, go as fast as you can.”

Daiki couldn’t guarantee that nothing would happen to Minjoon. His anxious feelings began to eat away at his heart. _Why did it have to be today?_ On the day Miwoo died, he couldn’t lose Minjoon too. Daiki felt sick, as he called out to Minjoon with his heart.

‘ _Minjoon, please be safe.’_

❁❁❁❁❁❁

Sho drove over the grass in the direction of the second parking lot with a terrifying determination. He was keeping an eye out for any suspicious cars. It never occurred to him that Minjoon would try to escape on his own, so the only possibility was a kidnapping. 

Suddenly, he saw a suspicious beat up van trying to leave the building. His intuition, which could only be described as a bone-deep yakuza intuition, was never wrong. Sho didn’t hesitate one second as he stepped on the pedal and drove straight up to the moving car. It was dangerous to simply crash into it, if there was a possibility of Minjoon being inside, he could be hurt.. 

Sho pushed the Benz as fast as he could before stepping on the brakes, stopping right in front of that moving car. 

_Screech._

The sound of the tires skidding over the asphalt could be heard across the entire building. Sho opened his car door and ran outside, picking up the first stone he managed to get his hands on. Then, he opened the driver’s door of that van before hitting the unsuspecting driver over the head. Even during all of this, his eyes were on Minjoon, who was lying face down in the back seat. His hands were tied and he had his mouth taped shut, but he was safe. 

Taisei moved. He abandoned Minjoon and tried to run away at the sudden turn of events, but he was no match for Sho. Sho threw the stone he was still holding in his hand, watching as it hit him directly in the back of the head. He stumbled for a second as he ran, before collapsing. 

Sho opened the back seat door before picking up Minjoon’s body. Minjoon was sobbing, his face a complete mess of snot and tears. His lips were as swollen as a fist. Sho glared at Taisei’s unmoving figure, his eyes full of hatred.

“Ahjussi, ahjussi. Is it…. really you, ahjussi?”

“Stop crying, it’s alright now. I’m sorry. I should have accompanied you.”

Sho gently hugged Minjoon as he stroked his head in a soothing manner. Minjoon, who’s entire body was still shaking, was crying into Sho’s chest. He was scared. He was more afraid of the thought of not being able to see Daiki again than at the prospect of dying. 

At that moment, a van suddenly arrived and a group of burly men came off, taking Taisei and the driver with them. One of them approached Sho before bowing his head. 

“Boss has asked to meet him halfway.”

“Alright, I understand. What the, you’re a lawyer too. My, Ryosuke sir, what’s this?”

A slender bodied man with a fresh face that did not fit in with all this looked at Sho with contempt before slowly opening his mouth.

“You’re still just as vulgar.”

“What, you’re still thinking about that?”

“That has nothing to do with you. Minjoon-ssi?”

Minjoon lifted his head with difficulty at the sound of someone calling out his name. The man frowned and took a step back at the sight of his face.

“Are you alright?”

“He’ll be fine. It seems like he was only hit once, but his eyes and nose are swollen from all the crying.”

“No one asked you.”

The man coldly snapped back at Sho before introducing himself to Minjoon. 

“My name is Nishihara Ryousuke. Let’s overlook the handshake.”

When Minjoon stretched out his hands full of tears and snot, Ryosuke took another step back, frowning down at it as if he were looking at something dirty. 

“Are you hurt anywhere?”

“I was slapped. Ahjussi, do I look ugly?”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t wish to embrace you like this. Right now, you’re a total mess.”

“Damn it, Taisei you son of a bitch! _Ack._ I think my mouth is torn.”

Ryosuke stopped Minjoon when he tried to open his mouth to show Sho his injury.

“Hold on, I’ll take a picture. Alright. Now, look straight ahead.”

Ryosuke took a picture of Minjoon’s wounds and rope marks, speaking with an expression as if he couldn’t wait to get out of there. 

“They’re human trash, but since they’re civilians we still need incriminating evidence. I think these pictures are enough. Alright, I’ll be going now. I can’t believe I’m busy on a weekend because I have to be in charge of such useless things thanks to someone else.”

Ryosuke, dressed in a padded jacket to fend off the winter wind, muttered something to himself before leaving without waiting for a goodbye from either of them.

“Ahjussi, what’s wrong with that person? He seemed to really hate me.”

“It’s not you, but me. I fucked him half a year ago. Isn’t his cat-like coldness driving you crazy?”

“Huh? Ahjussi, you really are the worst. Then, what about Yuuki?”

“Stop being so loud. You’re treating me like this even after I saved you. Yuuki fucks me. Anyways, you better get ready to be scolded by boss. He must be very angry. Boss doesn’t usually involve Ryosuke. Ryosuke can be a real pain, he’s like a vampire in the legal community. Once he sinks his teeth in, he’ll suck all your blood. This means it was Daiki’s idea to bury the men who tried to kidnap you today from society. _Tsk tsk,_ you’re really dead now.”

“Ah-Ahjussi. Let’s just go home. I-I want to be with Touma.”

“You’re always hiding behind Touma. Are you really a mama?”

“Shut up. Papa is probably really scary.”

“We have to go anyway. We’re expected to meet him halfway. Let’s just get it over with.”

Sho supported Minjoon’s body and helped him get in the car. Minjoon hoped that Daiki, who he had wished he could see with all his might before, now took his time in meeting him. It was probably the side effects of the shock he had received today, Minjoon thought to himself as the car began to move. 

  
┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

_T/Ns:_

  * _5 million yen= approx $47,000 USD_


  * 20 million yen= approx $190,000 USD



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my sudden disappearanceㅠㅠ I will try to go back to more regular updates.
> 
> Someone was kind enough to translate this into Indonesian! If any of you would like to read there, here is the link ^^ https://langroupscanlation.wordpress.com/current-project/when-a-yakuza-falls-in-love-novel/
> 
> I hope you enjoyed these chapters! Like always feel free to correct any mistakes.


End file.
